Princess of Saiyans
by saiyanstoryteller
Summary: This is the story of Nonica, princess of Sayians. It is an alternate reality fanfiction and something that I was inspired to write. I hope you guys like it. Has been redone just a little. Be sure to check it out. Please review and ENJOY! OC
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Princess of the Saiyans

Chapter 1: Taken

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

I was inspired to write this. It is alternate reality of course. Please be kind and review if you want me to post more chapters.

Deep in the far reaches of space, a race under tyranny has had enough. The King of Saiyans, Vegeta, was preparing his most elite warriors. He intended to take on the terror of the galaxy, Frieza. This evil tyrant had controlled the race for years, getting them to do his dirty work. They were used to purge planets for profit. It took everything the king had to be loyal to this monster, but he had no choice in any of it. He had to follow orders. The great King Vegeta had done everything that Frieza had ever asked of him, but one day Frieza asked for the something that King Vegeta valued more than his own life, his children. The lizard-like monster wanted to take Prince Vegeta and Princess Nonica, the king's most precious treasure. His son was powerful and stubborn. He had black, spiky hair and dark eyes and reminded the king of himself as a boy. The king's daughter was small and easily the fastest of any Saiyan the king had ever seen. She was beautiful with brown hair that went down to the small of her back and bright eyes that were icy blue. A rare trait in a Saiyan indeed. They were the kind of Saiyan children that would make any Saiyan father proud and the king was indeed very proud of them. The king's powerful children had made quite a name for themselves and showed great potential and Frieza just could not ignore the possibilities. King Vegeta wanted to tell Frieza where to stick it, but he knew that Frieza would have the children killed if he couldn't have them. So, reluctantly agreed to let Frieza have them.

The little princess was walking down the corridor, she had been given an order from her father to meet with him and her brother because he had something to discuss with them. _I wonder what Father could want with us. We completed our last mission with no problems at all. Vegeta said that we did it in record time, so what could be wrong that Father wants a conference with us?_ Nonica feared the worst as she opened the doors of a large room that was normally used to hold conference with her father and his advisor, but today the only ones in the room were the king, the prince, and the princess.

Nonica stood in front of her father, as he said, "You're late, Nonica."

Nonica smirked and answered, "My apologizes, Father, but I was in the middle of a training session."

"You're excused. Please sit down with your brother." the king said. She did as her father asked and sat down beside her brother. The king took a deep breath and began to tell his children the news. "Vegeta, Nonica, Lord Frieza has requested that I give the two of you over to him and purge under him directly. He wants to train you both to work for him. I have, regrettably agreed to allow you to go and live on Frieza's planet. You will be transfers by the week's end."

The young prince stood in protest, "Father, you can not serious. Have Nonica or I done something to do upset you? Tell me, what have we done? We're both sorry. Right, Sister."

"Yes, Father, whatever we did, we're sorry. Please don't send us away. We don't want to leave you or the planet." Nonica said, taking her brother's lead as usual. Nonica and Vegeta were surprisingly very close. They had each other's back and were the only reason that the king would allow such a terrible arrangement in the first, they had to be together. Vegeta would watch over his sister and she would be there for him. They were a team, a unit, and would not be separated if King Vegeta had anything to say about it. The children ran to their father's side to plead for his reconsideration, but there was nothing the king could do. King Vegeta sighed and placed a hand on each of the children's shoulders.

He got down on one knee so that he was eye level to them and said, "My children, there was nothing that I could do to change Frieza's mind. The two of you have done nothing wrong and I wish that I could keep you with me until my dying day, but Lord Frieza has become very impressed with the power that the two of you possess and he wants to use it on some of more challenging assignments. I want the two of you do as you are told and look after each other." The king looked at his son, "Vegeta, you must always protect your sister. Watch over her and make sure she stays out of trouble. Nonica," he turned to his daughter, "You do what your brother tells you to do without question. I know that you will be just fine if you do that. All you will have on Freiza's planet is each other. Protect one another, you are brother and sister. Remember that, never rise against one another. Stay alive. Do you understand?" the children nodded in unison. The king arose and in an act that certainly not common in most Saiyans, he king pulled his small children in an embrace and said, "No matter what happens, always remember who you are. You are and always will be the royal children of Planet Vegeta. The son and daughter of the king. My children." he released the children and exited the room.

Nonica stood there with her head lowered, on the verge of tears. Vegeta walked over to her and lifted her face until she was looking at him, "Hey, none of that now. We are going to fine. We are Saiyan royalty and we will survive this. Besides, if we are directly under Frieza we are guaranteed the best assignments." he said with his trademark smirk. Nonica smiled at that fact. The children of the royal family were quite skilled when it came to the "family business". Nonica and Vegeta were so good at purging and their reputation so widespread that some planets thought them to be two full grown Saiyan. They were even had total control of themselves in the form of the Great Ape, a feat most Saiyan children could only dream they could pull off. They were a terrifying twosome to say the least, it was no wonder that Frieza would want to complete their training personally. They were sure to become a force to be reckoned with. The children left the conference room and went to let out their aggression by beating up the other Saiyans in the training room. Little did they know that life was about to change for them drastically.

Vegeta had completed his training for the day. He looked across the room to see his sister throwing yet another fighter to the ground. He smirked, _That's my sister._ Nonica was still angry about the announcement her father had made earlier and beating the holy hell out of fighters nearly 20 years her elder was just the therapy she needed.

"Nonica, I'm finished with my training, I'm going to go eat. Are you coming?" Vegeta asked. Nonica just shook her head as another fighter stepped in front of her. Her brother shrugged his shoulders and exited the training room.

About an hour later, Nonica was out of opponents and decided to take a walk. She walked out the door and down the hall. She went to her room to get a clean uniform. Once she had finished freshening up, she proceeded to walk down the hall towards her father's throne room. She saw the big doors open and her father and three guards that were not Saiyans walking out of the throne room. She froze in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, Nonica. It seems that Lord Frieza wants to take you and your brother today." King Vegeta said with his lowered. Nonica started to back away from Frieza's soldiers. They eventually got their hands on her. The little princess struggled and struggled but she couldn't get free. The soldiers dragged the child down the hall. Nonica didn't go without difficulty. King Vegeta's heart was filled with pain and anguish as he watched them take away his little girl. He could still hear her screams long after she was out of sight. The king punched the wall and walked back into his throne. He sent everyone inside away; he needed to suffer in silence.

Nonica struggled to get free, but to no avail. They brought her, kicking and screaming to the landing docks and attempted to put her on the transport ship. The tiny princess saw the ship and became even more enraged. "I SAID NO!" she screamed and unleashed her rage. She blasted a beam at one of the transport ships and blew up the ship along with the loading dock. She continued firing on the people in the room. Soldiers and other Saiyans were running everywhere in panic. Some of the Saiyans tried to calm, but Nonica only grew angrier and would injure them.

"Nonica, ENOUGH!" a voice said from over at the door. It was Prince Vegeta and in that instant Nonica stopped as if it never happened.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I just don't want to go." she said.

Vegeta walked over to her and wiped her face, "It's going to be okay, sister. Don't forget what Father said. We have to stick together. We have to go. Get on the ship and stop acting like a baby." he said. Nonica didn't like being called a baby. She crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue, but she turned on her heel and got on the ship. The young prince turned and looked at the destruction that his little sister had cause, then at the Saiyans that were injured on the ground and said with a smirk, "Was my little sister too much for you? Sad that I had to come along and save you." he laughed loudly as he too boarded the ship. Once everyone was on board the ship started and launched, heading for Frieza's ship.

"King Vegeta, we have just received word that the prince and princess have made it safely to Lord Frieza's ship." said a Saiyan to the king who was still in his throne room grieving for his children.

He sat straight on his throne and answered, "That is good news, Zorn."

The Saiyan smirked and said, "I must say that putting the princess on the ship was no easy task."

The king looked up and smiled, "Did she fight Frieza's soldiers?" he asked.

"Yes sire. She became angered when she saw the transport ship and lost her temper. She injured some of Frieza's fighters and some of ours as well. She even destroyed about half of the loading dock, but calmed herself once the prince arrived and stopped her."

The king laughed loudly. He felt a since of pride by his Saiyan daughter doing what a Saiyan child does. He loved it when his children demonstrated their awesome power and lived up to their impressive reputation of being terrors. "My children are true warriors. They make their father very proud." the king said still smiling. He waved his hand at Zorn and said, "That is all. You may leave. Make sure the Elites are prepared for the attack on Frieza's ship tonight. I will be meeting with them within the hour." Zorn bowed once more and left to do as he was instructed by his king. The fate of their race depended on King Vegeta and the Elites.

The children were taken immediately to Frieza's throne room. "I am pleased to have you abroad my ship, children. I'm sure that your father was told you why you are here so there is no since in repeating him." Frieza said to the Saiyan royals, "I expect the two of you to do as you are ordered when you are told to do it. If you disobey you will be punished. That punishment may be a beating or maybe even worse than that depending on what was done. The two of you are to act as though you are being ordered by your father. Do you understand?"

The children bowed inn front of Frieza as their father had told them to always do and responded, "Yes, Lord Frieza."

Frieza smiled in satisfaction, "Good. Now then, we have a long trip ahead of us and I know you both must be tried so I will ask Zarbon here to escort you to a room where you both can rest. Zarbon, if you will." Zarbon bowed and stepped out in front of the Saiyan royals.

"This way, children." he said as he walked out the doors. Vegeta and Nonica followed behind him. They stayed close to one another. They had no idea what to expect aboard Frieza's ship, they just knew they had to be cautious. They soon came to the last door on the left side of the hall. Zarbon opened it and walked just inside of the room, "Here we are." said Zarbon. Nonica looked to Vegeta and he motioned for her to go on inside. She did as her brother said. He was right behind her. The room was small and dark. It didn't even have a bed in it. Did Frieza really expect royal children to sleep here? Zarbon stood at the door with his hand on the latch, "Well, goodnight, monkeys." he said and shut the door. The children heard the door lock. "MONKEYS?" Nonica yelled as she tried to open the door.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and yanked her back by the arm, "It's locked, Nonica. They are trying to make sure was stay in here. Calm down, you know we're match for Zarbon yet." he said.

She snatched her arm back, "I don't care. He has no right disrespecting us like that. We are royals and should be treated as such."

Vegeta snorted, "I highly doubt that we are gonna get any of the treatment our breeding deserves. If we want respect from any of these morons, we are going to have to earn it." Nonica began to calm down. She knew Vegeta was right. She also knew what the penalty for misbehaving was. Frieza had long ago threatened that if the children didn't do as they were told that their father would have to pay the price with his life.

"I hate this. Father just gave us up without even trying." Nonica said angrily.

Vegeta looked over at his little sister, "What could he have done? We were as good as Frieza's the second the idea popped into his head." Nonica immediately regretted saying what she had said.

"I just wanna go home." she replied sitting down on the cold, hard floor.

"This is home now, sister." her brother said with a sigh as he took a seat beside her, "You are going to have to accept it. But, don't worry. We are going to be okay."

Nonica tried to find comfort in his words. Eventually she was even able to lay her head in Vegeta's lap and fall asleep. Vegeta looked down at his sleeping sister. He brushed the hair from her face. "I promise to protect you. No matter what it takes to keep you safe. You can bet your life on that." he whispered. The prince soon gave in to his fatigue and he fell asleep.

Nonica woke up and looked up at her brother. He was still asleep, so she slowly and carefully sat up. She stood and stretched out her limbs. As the small princess began to look around her, she began to become stir crazy. _I have got to get out of here!_ she thought. Her options were very few. The door was locked and their were no windows at all. But her ticket out of that cracker box of a room presented itself when she spotted an air vent. "That's it." she whispered. She floated up to the air vent and removed the cover. Taking one last glance over at her brother, she proceeded to float up into the vent. Soon she was in well enough to able to crawl. She crawled as carefully and quietly as possible as to not alert anyone she was up there. She soon came to an opening. She peered over through the cover and could see that it was the vent over Frieza's throne room. Frieza was inside along with Zarbon and Dodoria. It looked he was drinking wine as he sat on his throne like chair. Nonica tried to stretch over the vent so she get to the other side and keep going. But she was such a small child and couldn't quite get her footing right. She then slipped and fell through the cover. It shocked her that she didn't have the time to think fast to stop herself from hitting the floor. "Ow!" she said when she was able to sit up. The noise from the crash and the thud of Nonica hitting the floor startled everyone in the room. They all jumped and looked behind them.

"One of the monkeys got out." Zarbon said. Nonica gave him the meanest "go to hell" look she could muster. Frieza began to laugh.

"You certainly gave us a scare, little one." he said.

The princess looked at him, scared to death at she was about to get a beating, "I'm sorry, Lord Frieza. I was bored in that small room and my brother was asleep, so I got into the air vent so I could get out."

Frieza lifted up his hand and she instantly stopped talking. "It is quite alright, my dear. Why don't you come sit up here with he. I can keep an eye on you and you won't get bored." said the lizard like tyrant. Nonica was unsure but she walked over to him and sat down in front him and looked out the window.

The Elites had been gathered and the king had met with them. They were going to invade Frieza in a matter of minutes. They to hurry because they didn't want Frieza's ship to leave with the prince and princess still aboard it. On the command of King Vegeta, the troops set out and headed straight for Frieza's ship. They would be fighting for their freedom. It was a battle that none of them would come back from.

Zarbon stepped into the throne room, "Lord Frieza, King Vegeta is here. He was requested an audience with you."

Frieza continued to drink his wine as if he'd heard nothing. He then said, "Open my doors, Zarbon."

"Daddy?" Nonica whispered.

The ship shook roughly causing Frieza to spill his wine on his leg. He became angered and told Zarbon to open the throne room, throwing his glass across the room. The king came inside. "Frieza, we have come to end your rein of terror." said King Vegeta. Frieza just laughed at him and when the king looked behind him, he saw that his army of elite Saiyan fighters were too afraid fight Frieza.

"It doesn't like you're going to do anything, Vegeta." said Frieza. He then held his arm out, "Princess Nonica, come here, my dear." he said. The king's eyes widened as he saw his daughter walk from behind Zarbon to stand with Frieza. Frieza placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nonica, get away from him! Run! Now!" King Vegeta yelled to his child.

Nonica began to do as her father had ordered. She tried to run, but Frieza quickly wrapped his lizard like tail around her waist and tossed her into the arms of Zarbon.

"But, you gave her to me, Vegeta. She is mine now." Frieza mocked.

Nonica struggled to get free, but that only made Zarbon grip her tighter. King Vegeta became enraged and lunged at Frieza. The king had to protect his child and free his people from this tyrant. He came at Frieza with everything he had, but Frieza was just too powerful. He kicked the king with his full force. King Vegeta landed on the ground motionless, the king was dead.

"Daddy, NNOOOO!" Nonica screamed. She finally was able to struggle out of Zarbon's grip and she rushed over to her father's side. "Daddy, don't die! Daddy? DADDY!" she cried as she tried to wake her father to no avail. Frieza motioned for Zarbon to grab the weeping child as the other Saiyans stormed in to their fallen king.

"HA! Long live the king." Frieza said, "Don't worry boys, you'll be joining your good king very soon." Frieza used his eye beam to incinerate the remaining Saiyan warriors. The tiny princess wept at the sight of her fellow Saiyans death and most important, her father. Frieza then had a thought, "Zarbon, what do you say just get rid of the rest of those monkeys? Since the king revolted against me the others may try. You know what they say, 'Monkey see, monkey do"." he said. He began to walk over to his hovering chair.

"No, Lord Frieza. You don't have to do that. You still have Vegeta and me. We can tell them to continue to obey and they'll fall in line with whatever we tell them. Please, don't do this." Nonica protested.

"So smart at such a young age. But I'm afraid I cannot take that risk." he replied as he got into his chair and began to float out of the door that opened up and lead outside the ship. He gathered his energy into one massive ball and hurled it at the planet. Nonica watched helplessly at her planet's destruction. She could hear Frieza's maniacal laughter as he watch the planet being reduce to dust by his own hand. With that, Planet Vegeta was gone along with it inhabitants. It was more than the princess could bear.

Frieza reentered the ship after he had had his fun. He looked at the small Saiyan child who was still crying in the window. "Now that that's taken care of, there is still you to be dealt with." he said to Nonica.

Nonica quickly turned to face him when she heard his words to see his tail flying at her. It wrapped around her throat and lifted her up in the air. Frieza pulled her back toward him and made her look at her. "I'll make a deal with you," he said with an evil smile on his face, "If you keep your mouth shut about what just happened tonight, I won't kill your precious brother. But, if you even so much as hint as to what you saw, then his death will be the last thing you ever see in this life. Do I make myself clear?" Nonica managed to choke out a yes. "Good." Frieza said dropping Nonica to the floor. "Zarbon, take the princess back to Prince Vegeta." he ordered. Zarbon obeyed and lead Nonica back to the room that her brother was still in.

"Nonica, where have you been? I woke up and you were gone." the prince said when the door opened and Nonica stepped through with Zarbon following behind. Tears were still in Nonica's eyes and on her cheeks. "What happened?" Vegeta asked.

Nonica knew that Frieza would kill them both if she said anything, but she had to tell Vegeta something. She thought up a lie quick, "Vegeta it was awful." she began, "I went through the vent to get out of this room and I fell into the throne room. Frieza let me sit in front of the window and that's when I saw this huge asteroid crash into Planet Vegeta. It's gone, brother. Father, our home, our entire race, all gone!" Vegeta was taken aback by this news. He collapsed on the floor and just sat there for a while. Zarbon was quite impressed with the tiny princess's story. It was quite the convincing performance, _Hmm, she almost had me believing it and I was there. _thought Zarbon. He left the two children to grieve together. All hope the two had of ever getting back to their home and father were gone in an instant. They were at the mercy of Frieza and there was no telling what was in store for them on his planet. All they knew was that they had to be strong and stick together. They had promised that to their father and they were hell bent on keeping that promise no matter what.

What lies before the Saiyan royals now that everything they've ever known is gone? Will Nonica tell Vegeta what she saw or will she heed Frieza's words? Stay tuned for the next excited installment of Princess of Saiyans. Please review and let me know if you guys like this story and I will continue with it. Be kind you guys.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 2: Escape

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

Okay guys, this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I wanted to go ahead and write so that I could get to good stuff. I know that you'll porbably think that Vegeta is a tad mushy but, hey, come on, he's a kid and Frieza hasn't quite the time to make him the evil man he became so lay off him lol. Anyway, though it is a short chapter it is pretty good, so enjoy!

It seemed like weeks when Frieza's ship finally came into the atmosphere of Planet Frost. Vegeta and Nonica got off the ship and made their way through Frieza's palace. They didn't know what was in store for them, but they were prepared for anything; or so they thought. They entered a huge lobby and right there waiting was none other than Nappa and Raditz. Nonica and Vegeta were astounded to see that two Saiyans were there with them. "Nappa, Raditz, how is it possible?" Nonica asked.

"We were both away on a mission when we heard the news of our planet's destruction. It is good to see that our prince and princess made it off in time." Raditz replied.

"We are very sorry to hear about your father. He was a great king." said Nappa. The children nodded in agreement. The Saiyans' reunion was cut short when Zarbon came to show them where they would be staying. Nonica stayed close to her brother and he held on tightly to her hand. They soon came to a large door at the end of a long corridor. Zarbon pushed a button on the side of the wall and the door slid open. They all walked inside the room and the door closed.

"This is where you will all be staying." said Zarbon. The room was enormous. It looked like a little house on the inside, minus the kitchen. There was a living room of sorts and then there were three doors located all around the room. Zarbon turned to leave, "I suggest you work out who gets which room and get some rest. Lord Frieza will be giving you assignments by the end of the week. Sweet dreams." and with that, he walked out and left the Saiyans to talk.

"Well, I guess Nappa and I can share one of the rooms so that the princess gets her own." said Raditz.

"Fine with me." Nappa replied. Though they were Saiyans and they no longer had a planet to call home, Nappa and Raditz still respect Nonica and Vegeta for what they were, Prince and Princess of their planet.

"No, Nonica is not to be out of my sight. We will take the biggest room and you can sort the rest out for yourselves." Vegeta said. The children were young, but they were still well educated. They knew exactly what was going on. Vegeta, who was still holding on to his sister's tiny hand, looked at her, "Let's go train." he said. Nonica nodded and let her brother lead her out of the room.

"You think those kids are really going to survive living here?" Raditz asked.

Nappa shrugged his shoulders, "All I know is they are very powerful little tots and they going to become something great whenever they're full grown. Mark my words. Vegeta will see to that. He is determined to be nothing short of the best." They then went to go train as well. If Frieza was going to hand down assignments, they had to be ready.

It had been a year since Planet Vegeta had been destroyed and the only four survivors brought to Planet Frost. The small princess was becoming more and more a thorn in Frieza's side. Though she had not revealed what really happened to her race and planet, she become defiant and even began to refuse to accept assignments. Frieza had her beaten countless times and a few of them were so bad that she spent time in the healing tanks. Vegeta and the others tried to reason with her, but she would not listen to any of them. Seeing her father die and her planet destroyed by another person made her realize what it was she was really doing when she purged planets of their inhabitants. She was destroying lives, families, homes, all because she was told. It wasn't fun for her anymore. It was wrong and, though Nonica was a Saiyan, she knew it and decided to longer be apart of it.

Nonica stumbled back to the Saiyans' chamber after she was once again beaten for disobedience. Her nose was bloody, her eye black and almost swollen shut. She was holding her right arm as she limped along, leaning against the wall for support. The princess's small body was in so much pain, but she continued to walk. She finally got to the door and pushed the button. When the door slid up she collapsed inside the room. The Saiyans were all sitting inside their chamber when they saw her fall and rushed to her side. "Nonica, can you hear me?" Nappa asked as Raditz pulled the prince away so Nappa could check.

"Is she breathing?" Raditz asked.

"Barely. She got it pretty bad this time. Poor kid." replied Nappa as he lifted her up in his arms and ran out of the room. She was taken to the medical room to be put in the healing tank. The others came to check in every few hours. Nonica stayed in the tank for two days.

When she recovered, Nonica stayed in her room and never left the Saiyans' chamber. She stopped training and refused every mission that was assigned to her. The young prince became worried about his sister and what was going to happen if she didn't change soon. He tried to reason one last time. "You have to stop this, Nonica. Frieza isn't going to continue to let you behave this way and you have completely stopped going on assignments?" he petitioned, "How long do you think it's going to take before Frieza simply decides to get rid of you? I know you miss home and our father, but you have to snap out of it."

Nonica looked over at her brother, "I don't care anymore. If he kills me then at least I'll get to see Daddy again." Vegeta gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was dead set on this path and no longer cared what happened to her.

"Fine. If this how you want it then there is nothing more I can say to you. Don't expect me watch you as you throw your life away." said Vegeta. He grabbed his armor, put it on, and walked out to head to the training facility. _I can not believe she is behaving this way. Our father would be so ashamed. _he thought as he walked down the corridor. Vegeta was about to pass the room that Frieza used to hold conferences with his high ranking officers when he heard Frieza say Nonica's name. he stopped and stood at the door with his ear pressed to the door. _Planning another beating on doubt. Not that it would do any good._ Vegeta thought to himself as he listened in.

"I have grown tired of waiting on that brat to do as she is instructed to do. I have given her plenty of chances to fix this little problem and she still insists on defying me. I want her executed at once." Freiza said to Zarbon.

"Yes sir. What should I tell the others about what happened to her?" Zarbon asked

"I really don't care what you tell them as long as they know that that is the penalty for disobedience in my army." replied Freiza.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza. The little monkey will be taken care of." Zarbon answered.

Vegeta stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape. _No, not now. She just needs more time. That lizard freak is going to have that green haired pansy kill Nonica._ He clenched his fist tightly, _I have no choice, I have to get her off this planet. I can't let them do this. I made a promise._ The brave prince ran quickly back to the chambers that they all resided in. Nonica was sitting by the window, right he'd left her. She looked at him when he came storming in. Vegeta ran to her and grabbed her arm, "You have to go, now. Come on!" he said frantically. He grabbed a bag and some food from the small refrigerator that was in the room, throwing everything into the bag. He grabbed hold of Nonica's arm again and began to pull her out the room.

Nonica was confused, "What are you doing? What's going on? Let me go." she said as she started to panic.

"Shut up! We can't let them hear you. You have to get off this planet and go as far away from here as you can. Frieza has ordered Zarbon to execute you tonight." Vegeta explained.

"What! I told you that I didn't care." Nonica protested.

Vegeta stopped suddenly and pulled her close to him, "Well, I do! If you think that I am going to stand by and let them kill my 7-year-old sister then you're as crazy as they are. You're leaving and you're getting away from here and that is the end of it." he said sternly. Nonica didn't say another word as she let her brother take her to the planet's launching dock. They entered the room quietly and Vegeta took a quick look around. When he saw that no one was there at the moment, he pulled his sister to the first pod he laid his eyes on. He opened the door and put Nonica inside. "I want you close the door and punch in a destination, I don't want to know what it is, just do it." he said.

Nonica nodded in understanding, tears starting to flow from her eyes. Before she closed the door, she jumped out and put her arms around her brother's neck, "I hope to see you again someday, brother. Stay alive and thank you. I love you." she said.

Vegeta's closed his eyes tightly as he hugged her back, trying to keep the tears from flowing, "Take care, my sister. One day I will see you again, I promise. Now go." he said as he pulled away and helped back into the ship. Nonica shut the door and punched in some coordinates she'd heard once before Planet Vegeta blew up. In a matter of seconds the space pod blasted off leaving the young prince alone. He lifted his arm as if he were waving. "I love you too, Nonica. My sister." he said as low he could barely hear. He didn't know if the promised he had just made was something he was going to be able to keep, but the one he had made her aboard Frieza's ship that fatefully night was. He had kept his promise.

* * *

What will become of the little princess now that she is in exile? Where will she end up landing? She about to find to a place that is completely different from everything she has become accustomed to. Tune in to find out in the next exciting chapter of...Princess of Saiyans.

Author's note: hey you guys don't forget to review what you've read and let me know what you think of it so far. Thanks. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginning

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 3: New Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

Okay you guys, this the next installment of the story. I've really enjoyed writing this story so far and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading and thank you those all that have read. Don't forget to review it so I know what you guys think about it. Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!

Nonica was fast asleep the whole trip. She didn't know exactly where she was going, she had just punched something she had remembered hearing one of the Saiyans say before the planet was destroyed. The ship crushed landed after traveling through space for about a week. The sensor that indicate that the ship had reached it's destination began to go off, waking the little princess from her peaceful slumber. "You have now reached your destination, Planet Earth." the computer said.

Nonica rubbed her sleepy eyes, "Earth? Why does that sound so familiar?" she said. She shrugged her shoulders and open the door of her space pod. She hopped out of the ship and looked around her. The sky was blue and the grass green. There were trees everywhere and they almost all had fruit on them. The flowers in the forest she was in where beautiful and made the air smell sweet. "This place is really beautiful." she said to herself. Nonica then heard her stomach start to growl. "Time to feed the beast." she giggled. She reached inside the space pod and grabbed the bag that her brother had packed for her. When she opened the bag and looked inside most of the food had gone bad. "Vegeta really didn't think that one through." she said as she dumped the food out on the ground, "I may need this bag." and she put the bag on her shoulder. Nonica decided to try the fruit on the tree. She floated up to the trees and picked as many as she could hold and then went back down to the ground. Taking a seat on the ground, the princess began to eat. She was glad that the fruit was good, but she was so hungry that it really didn't matter. After she was finished she laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky. "I have to find somewhere to sleep and to figure out what I'm supposed to do now." she reasoned. She began to wonder why she had even picked this place to come to. She didn't know this planet, she'd never even heard of it. She was certain that she didn't know anyone that was from Earth….That's when it hit her. "The Saiyans sent a baby Saiyan here just before the planet blew up. I remember hearing them say that Bardock's son was sent out. What was his name?" Nonica said as she began to rack her brain. "Kakarot. That was his name. I wonder where he is and why this planet isn't completely demolished." The more she thought about it, the more she began to worry. "What if the people on this planet on this are stronger than we thought and they found the baby and killed him?" said the exiled princess, "I have to look into these Earthlings." With that, she stood up and started walking through the woods. She soon heard laughing coming from behind some bushes and went to investigate. She quietly pushed away the bushes and saw a family having a picnic in a clearing in the woods. The people were sitting on a blanket and their children were playing some sort of game. The were wearing strange clothing and they did have tails though they closer resembled Saiyans. _Hmm…no tails._ she said. She was wearing her own tail around her waist. _If I'm going to fit in at all then the tail has to go. But what can I do with it. I am not cutting off, that would be way too painful._ she began to weigh her options and then she had a stroke of genius. She pulled her armor off and threw it to the ground. She took a quick look around just to make sure that no one could see her. She pulled her suit down until it was down around her waist. She wrapped her tail tightly around her waist and pulled the suit back up. She decided to lose the gloves too and slipped them off, throwing them to the ground. She looked back over at the family, _They don't look so strong. I wish I had my scouter. Maybe Kakarot just didn't survive the trip. He was really young if I'm remembering right. _she thought. Soon she decided to start exploring a little and see what she could find. This new planet was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was lush and beautiful. The sky was bright and the air was fresh. Nonica walked for a long time. She soon saw something in the distance that looked like a tower. "What is that?" she questioned as she continued to walk toward it. It was so tall that she to take a few steps back just be able to see. She decided to simply float up and see what was up there. She came to a place that looked interesting, so went on up to it. When she looked inside she could see that someone lived there. Her curiosity got the best of her and she floated inside and touched down on the floor. The place she had discovered was beautiful and she wondered who lived in it. She turned and walked over to the stone guard rail and looked over the side.

"What are you doing here?" the voice almost made Nonica jump over the rail.

She turned to see who had spoken to her and saw something very strange. There standing right in front of her was a large white cat. He was holding a stick with something that looked like a wooden spike on the top of it. And he was standing on his hind legs. "Did you just speak to me? You're animal." she said in amazement.

"How good of you to notice, but you didn't answer my question." said the white cat.

"I saw the tower and I gout curious." Nonica replied still in complete shock that she actually talking to a cat.

The cat was amazed by this news, "How did you get up here?" he asked then.

True to her upbringing, Nonica had a little bit of an attitude, "Not that it's any of your busy, but I flew up here."

"Well now, there's no need to be mean about it. I was just wondering what such a little girl like was doing wandering around by yourself. Where are your parents?" he asked.

Nonica lowered her head, "They're dead." she said looking back up at the cat, "And I'm old enough to take care of myself."

The cat could see how much it hurt her to admit that she was all on her own so he decided to change the subject, "My name is Korin. What's your name?" he asked.

Nonica could tell that he meant her no harm and didn't see any reason to not at least tell him her name. "I'm Nonica."

"That's better. It's nice to meet you, Nonica. Are you hungry?" he asked.

It had been a while since she'd eaten anything and now that he mentioned it, she was getting hungry. "Yes, I'm hungry." she said. Korin smiled and lead the strange child inside and made her a wonderful supper, which she gladly ate.

Korin was happy to give her something to eat, but he never banked on her eating so much. _Where is she putting it all? She is such a little girl. How can she eat so much? _he thought as he watch Nonica eat her sixth serving of food.

When she was finished eating, she stretched her arms out, "That was good. Thank you so much." she said.

Korin smiled, "You're welcome. Glad you liked everything." he said, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Nonica was enjoying herself, but she wanted to see what else she could find on this new and exciting planet. "I think I better get going." she said.

Thought Korin didn't want the child to leave, he knew that if she could fly then there was nothing he could do the keep her there. "It was nice meeting you. Please, feel free to come back anytime." he said.

Nonica nodded and waved goodbye. She then went to the rail, climbed on top of it, and jumped off and into the air. She was about to fly away from the tower when she looked up and saw that there something big in the distance. She flew up to see what it was. The closer she got the more she realized that it was a massive platform floating in midair. She couldn't believe the luck she was having finding all these interesting places. When she reached the top she found that it was beautiful. It had trees and flowers and this beautiful temple like house. She floated down and started to walk slowly toward the house. When she got up to the house, she heard what sounded like humming. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the steps that lead up to the door way. A small, black man with a turban, a red vest, and white pants with pointy shoes was coming out the door. He stopped when he saw the little girl there. "Hello there, where did you come from?" he asked.

"I flew up here." she answered.

"You flew? Who taught you how to do that?" the strange man asked.

""My father, but he died." replied the young girl.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. What is your name?" he then asked.

"Nonica." she said deciding to keep her answers short and to the point. She knew that she couldn't reveal too much about herself especially her origin.

"I am Mr. Popo. Have you come for training?" he asked.

"What? Training?" she said confused.

"Yes, from the guardian of Earth."

"No, I was just curious as to what was up here." she answered.

Mr. Popo was amazed at her. She had flown all the way up there and all because she was curious. The child wasn't seeking any kind of training or anything of that sort, but was just acting on a whim. "No one has ever come all the way up here just out of curiosity. Everyone that comes is seeking training from the guardian. He is a very skilled and powerful master and is very wise." he said.

This intrigued Nonica and her Saiyan blood began to scream for her to challenge this powerful skilled master of the Martial Arts. But she just wanted to meet him and see what he was like. "Can I meet this guardian?" she then asked.

"To seek training, you have to defeat me in a fight." he said.

Nonica was beginning to get annoyed, "I told you. I'm not here for training, I just want to meet this guardian." she said.

Mr. Popo was about to speak when someone interrupted him, "Mr. Popo it's alright. The child wants to meet with me, I will see her." he said.

Nonica looked over at the steps and saw a taller man walking down the stairs. He was green with no hair and pointy ears. He was old with antennas and was carrying a stick in his hand. The small child looked up at him in amazement as he stopped in front of her. "You're the Guardian of Earth?" she asked.

The old man nodded, "Yes I am. My name is Kami. And you are?"

"Nonica." she answered.

"I understand that you're not seeking my training. It is amazing that you flew up here and you say that your late father taught you how?" he said. She just nodded. Kami placed his hand on top of Nonica's head and closed his eyes. "This child possesses great power. She is very strong for someone as young as she." he said. He then opened his eyes and removed his hand from her head.

Nonica began to get intimidated by this guardian. How could he sense her power without a scouter? How could he know that she was powerful by just placing his hand on her head? "I have to get going now. It's getting late and I'm really tired." she turned then and started to run to the edge.

"Feel free to come back anytime you like." Kami said.

"Yeah, you bet." Nonica replied as she jumped into the air and took off.

"Popo, I want you to please keep an eye on her. Make sure she is alright. There is something that girl is hiding. I sensed that something terrible as happened to her though I'm not sure what it is." requested Kami. Mr. Popo nodded in understanding. Kami turned and walked back toward the temple. _I sensed something dark in that young child. It was faint and perhaps it can be channeled into something for good. I must keep watch over this young child. _Kami thought to himself. Mr. Popo went back to what he was doing. He would check in ever now and then, but he was unable to find her. She was no doubt still on the move and thus making it hard to pin point her location.

Nonica wasn't lying when she said that she was tired and needed to get going. She had been so busy with exploring that she had forgotten that she needed a place to camp at for the night. She found a cave that seemed suitable enough. All those years of having to fend for herself while purging a planet had paid off now that she truly was all on her own. The small child had gathered fire wood, hunted down and cleaned her meal for the night, and had in cooked over a fire before sunset. Nonica looked up at the sky after the sun had gone down and the moon shone on the ground. She was horrified to see that the moon was full, "No, I can't change. Not here." she said and quickly ran inside the cave. When she was inside she laid on the ground. That's when the realization that she wasn't going to ever see Vegeta again hit her and she began to cry. She missed him so much already and was a little homesick, except she no longer had a home. No planet, no people, no family just nothingness and loneliness. Nonica dried her eyes, remembering that she was a member a race that could survive in any condition. That the blood of a race that never back down pumped through her veins and she was going to overcome this and make a new life for herself. Her brother had given her a second chance and the young child was going to take advantage of it. Her tears stopped and she was able to drift off to sleep.

The tiny Saiyan princess awoke the next morning and stepped outside the cave. She saw a brown bag sitting on the ground, right in front of her feet. "I wonder what this is." she said as she bent down to investigate. There was a note attached to it, she pulled it off and read it.

_Nonica, _

_Mr. Popo and I thought that you could use these few items on your journey. I sincerely hope that all goes well for you and just know that you are welcome to visit the Lookout at time you like._

_Kami_

Nonica looked inside the bag and found two changes of clothes and a pair of shoes similar to the ones that Kami was wearing. She felt that the bag had a little weight to it and reached inside to find a beautiful dagger in a sheath that had a strap that she could fasten around her waist. _Well, that was very kind of them. People on this planet are quite the sentimental race._ she thought. She put the clothes back in the bag and put the dagger around her small waist. She went hunting for some breakfast and after that she found a place that was completely deserted to train for a few hours. Just because she wasn't going to purge planets didn't mean she was going to let her skills get rusty. She used energy blasted at shook the Earth. When she stopped to take a break, the ground was still trembling. She looked in the distance and saw that all her training and attracted the attention of a huge dinosaur. It was coming straight for the little fighter with it's teeth bared. "Oh so you wanna play, huh?" she said and jumped into the sky. Nonica threw a small energy ball at the beast that made it stumble back. It only served to further tick off the giant monster and it tried to lunge at it's potential lunch. She had to dodge many swipes from his large tail. The child warrior eventually got bored the beast, "Alright, let's end this!" she shouted and blasted the dino with all she had. She floated back down to the house, "Looks like I've found my lunch and my dinner for tonight." she said laughing.

"You handled that quite well, little one." a voice behind the princess said.

She turned to find Kami standing there on a rock holding his staff in one hand and the other was behind his. "Are you following me now?" she asked.

Kami smiled and said, "No, I was actually coming to see if you received the things I had Mr. Popo leave for you. But I can see that you really don't need the weapon, do you?"

Nonica looked back at the charred dinosaur that was laying behind her. "I guess not. But thank you anyway." she replied. She turned back to the old green man, "So, is that all?" she asked.

Kami floated off the rock and walked up to the small child. "How did you learn to do all that?" he asked.

Still unsure of what to tell and not to tell, Nonica decided to continue to keep her answers as vague as she could. "My father taught me how."

The guardian seemed satisfied with her answer. He was very impressed with her ability to take care of herself and so he made a decision there and then. "Nonica, I want to offer you training. You are very powerful and the right guidance you could be a great warrior." he said.

Nonica scoffed, "I'm already a great warrior." she said folding her arms.

"Yes, but you are also an inexperienced one. You need instruction, Nonica." said the guardian.

The idea of becoming a better warrior was intriguing and it was an offer that Nonica just could not say no to. Just because she was seeking training from a master in the Martial Arts didn't mean that she would use it for evil. "Okay. I'll train under you." she said.

This was very pleasing to Kami. He was very worried about Nonica being on her own and her living on the Lookout would put his mind at ease. "Wonderful. Come, we must get to the Lookout and began with your training." he said. He and Nonica went back to the Lookout together.

The years went by and Nonica had grown to love Kami as a father. He and Mr. Popo were like a family to her. Kami loved her very much and she had become his adopted daughter. His child as well as his student. And Nonica was the ideal student. Kami had taught Nonica to tap into the darkness that he had sensed when he meet her and channel it into something for good. Nonica had made an oath to only use her teachings if the occasion called for it. And although Nonica had never forgotten her father, King Vegeta, she had made a better life for herself and knew that her father wouldn't want it any other way.

The day came when Nonica found out about another side to her adopted father at she was unaware of. This side was actually an evil person named King Piccolo and he used to be part of Kami. He was a monster and, after he was released, had began terrorizing villages. One day, a brave warrior went to fight the demon king and the residents of the Lookout watched on as the battle raged. All of the them expect Nonica. Kami had taught her to sense energy without the use of a scouter and could sense the warriors power before she even laid eyes on him. Before she even saw the fighter, she got worried that the evil king had meet his match and ran inside the temple. She knew that Kami and King Piccolo were connected and if one died then so would the other and she was afraid that this was the day that would happen. The daughter of the guardian sat in the floor with her knees pressed close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was buried into her knees and she closely resembled a frightened child although she was 17-years-old. Soon she felt King Piccolo's energy disappear and she feared the worst. She sat there in tears, thinking that she had lost another father. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and, thinking it was Mr. Popo come to comfort her, she began to cry harder. As if having Mr. Popo comforting was conformation that Kami was gone. "Why are you crying, my daughter?"

Nonica quickly turned and threw her arms around Kami's neck, "I thought you were dead." she said the tears flowing even harder, but they were tears of joy this time.

"I did as well, but apparently as a last effort to save his life, King Piccolo spit out an egg before his death. His offspring now shares the same life line as me, so I am able to continue on in this life." explained Kami.

Nonica was relieved that he was still alive and that he wasn't going anywhere for any years.

A few hours later Nonica and Kami heard someone talking to Mr. Popo and Kami went to see who it was. Nonica could sense that it was the warrior who defeated the evil King Piccolo. She got up and went to meet the warrior who saved the Earth from the monstrous demon king. She was grateful that her home and her safe.

When Nonica meets this mystery fighter what will happen when she comes face to face with a member of her long forgotten race? And what of the offspring of King Piccolo? The answers to the questions and more in the next installment of Princess of Saiyans.

Alright you guys hope you like this latest chapter and the best has yet to come so make sure tune in next time. Chapter four is already finished and I'll be posting soon, so make sure you come back later on and check it out. And don't forget to review let me know. And if you guys have suggests I would love to hear them. See you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Kami

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 4: Kami

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Dragon Ball Z or aything of its characters.

Okay guys, thanks for yor patience. Here it is the newly added in chapter that I promised. I do hope that you like what you read in this chapter. Don't forget that chapter 9 is also up, so if you haven't read it yet please go check it out when you are finished with this. Please enjoy and review. Thanks!

* * *

When Kami and Nonica returned to the Lookout Mr. Popo showed her to her new room. It was huge with white walls and a white marble floor. She had a canopy bed with white curtains and a large cherry wood wardrobe in the corner of the room. Mr. Popo told her that she would have plenty of clothes in it by the next day. Being that she was a princess this, of course, made her very happy. After Nonica was given the grand tour Mr. Popo went to prepare their dinner. The little princess stepped back outside and wondered around for a bit. Curiosity once again got the best of her and she decided to have a look over the edge of the Lookout. To her amazement, she could see everything down on Earth. "This is incredible." she said to herself.

"It is quite breathtaking." said Kami as he came walking over to stand beside the small girl.

"You're home is so beautiful. I'm very grateful that you would open it up to me like this, but I have to ask. Why?" she said.

The older gentlemen simply and answered, "My dear, I can sense that you possess a great power. I do believe that you can be a greater warrior than you are now with a little direction."

"I don't want to fight anymore. What you saw today was just me making sure that I can defend myself if I need to." the small girl replied.

"Yes, I could sense that you had something horrible has happen to you, but you are still a child. You will come to find that time heals all wounds and whatever it was that happened will become less painful and one day it won't even hurt at all." Kami told her.

Little Nonica looked up at him, "Being a fighter doesn't mean I'm bad, does it?" she asked.

Kami looked at her in shock. "Of course, it doesn't mean you're bad. There are people that use their fighting ability for their own personal gain and then there are people that use their abilities to protect the safety of others. It will up to you to decided which of those fighters you will become."

Though she was a child she understood that she didn't have to be evil just because of the bad things she was taught on her home planet and that she could be different. She realized that she could teach herself to control her Saiyan urges with the right training. "I guess a little training couldn't hurt." she said.

Kami smiled down at her, "So be it then." he said and began to walk toward the temple, "Follow me."

"We're going to start now?" Nonica asked.

"No time like the present. Don't you agree?"

A slight smirk crept across the small girl's face. The possibility that this elderly man was going to challenge her abilities and somehow make her a better fighter than she is now began to get her excited. _This might actually be worth it._ she thought she began to run after Kami. They began the training that very day.

The training went on for months and it turned out that Kami was a great teacher. Nonica had been challenged every step of the way, but, true to her breeding, Nonica had become cocky and at times petulant. She effortlessly completed every task that Kami and Mr. Popo put in front in of her. As the tiny child's ego grew Kami could sense that same darkness that he'd felt inside her on the day he met her growing as well. He knew he had to take her down a few notches. One day he met her outside the temple. She was standing there with a very self satisfied smirk on her face, "So what test am I going to have to ace today?" she asked.

Kami frowned at her overconfidence, "You won't be training today." he said.

"What?" Nonica said in astonishment, "What do you mean? Am I finished? Have a learned all I'm going to learn?" Nonica couldn't understand what the older man was saying to her. She didn't feel like she had learned anything.

"You haven't learned a thing. Instead you have grown cocky and conceited. Your ego has grown more than your fighting ability." Kami answered.

"I don't understand. I've done everything you've told me to do." Nonica snapped back.

"And you've completely ignored the point of all of it!" Kami exclaimed. He's outburst silenced Nonica. She had remembered what had happened the one time she had snapped back at Zarbon like that during a training session. Although she felt totally entitled to voice her opinion about the "monkey" comments, Zarbon did not share in her vision and she was punished for insolence, or at least that's what he had told Frieza. Kami didn't beat her though, instead he said, in a calmer tone, "Nonica, when we first met I sensed this dark presence within you. Almost like an evil presence in your very soul. Over the course of your training I've since it time and time again. It's was if you delight in fighting and a lust for it. If you are going to continue on and be the warrior that I know you can be you must learn to control your urges and channel it into something that you can use for good. I do not believe that you are naturally evil, I believe it was something instilled by whatever your previous situation was." Nonica opened her mouth to say something, but Kami lifted his hand and she closed her mouth. He continued, "I am not asking you to tell because it isn't relevant anymore. You are no longer in that world and it is time to let go of those evil teachings. If it is true that you do not want to become something for the forces of evil then you must let go of your anger and hate. You are still young enough to overcome the resentment you feel."

Nonica stood in silence. She felt all those feelings she felt on the day she lost everything flooding through her body. Feeling the shock, the agony of losing her father, the pain of watching her home being destroyed, the hatred she felt toward Frieza, the fear that her brother would be next she told him, she struggle with self loathing she went through at the realization of she had done to others, the torture she endured for her refusal to do as she was told, the anguish of being torn away from her brother, and, finally, the sorrow in her heart of knowing that she may never see her Vegeta ever again. It was too much! She was feeling it all at once. The small girl thought that she was going to explode from all the confusion and emotion flowing through her. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to bawl. She feel to her knees. Her body was shaking and she couldn't control herself anymore. "I can't take it! I'm only a little girl, how much pain do I have to endure?" she cried.

Kami rushed to her and put his arms around her, "It's alright, my dear. You have to let this out. Only then can you find peace." he said. Nonica then shook Kami off her. She got to her feet, tears streaming down her face, and ran to the edge of the Lookout. She leapt into the air and shot off into the sky. Kami was left there watching her rave.

Mr. Popo came running out the temple, "What's wrong? I heard Nonica screaming. Is she alright?" he asked.

"She is struggling with whatever is in her past. She is going to release her pain. I think she will be just fine." Kami said and began to walk toward the edge of the Lookout. Kami ascend into the air. He followed behind his enraged student.

When he found Nonica, she was in the middle of blowing up a mountain. She was so angered that she was using her full power. Her tiny body was surrounded by her aura and she was screaming continually. She raged on and on until she was exhausted. She then lowered herself to the ground and weakly went to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly and wept loudly. Kami landed and slowly walked over to her. He could see that she was in so much emotional pain, but he let her sod. He knew that it was the only way for her to let it go. Nonica's head was hung down as she continued to cry, "I just want my family back." she cried. "I want my daddy."

Kami kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "But he is gone, child. He would not want you to grieve this way." he told her.

"I know. But I miss him so much. I just want someone to care for me." she sniffled.

"Oh, my darling child, you are cared for. Mr. Popo and I adore you." Kami soothed. "You are like my own child. I love you as such. That is way I want you to let go of all this pain and anger and hatred before it devours you."

Nonica looked up at Kami and wiped her face, "You mean, we're a family?" she said. Kami nodded with a slight smile across his face. "I guess my daddy wouldn't mind if I found a family to take care of me." she said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't and I would like it very much if you would be my family. I never had any children." Kami confessed.

"I guess that would be okay." she said. She wiped her face with the backs of her hands and said, "I feel much better now. Let's go home."

Kami helped her up and the two went back to the Lookout.

The years went by and Nonica had grown to love Kami as a father. He and Mr. Popo were like a family to her. Kami loved her very much and she had become his adopted daughter. His child as well as his student. And, once she had let go of those negative feelings, Nonica was the ideal student. Kami had taught Nonica, through meditation and training, to tap into the darkness that he had sensed when he meet her and channel it into something for good. Nonica had made an oath to only use her teachings if the occasion called for it and to only use it for the forces of good. She wouldn't be the monster that Frieza was going to make her. And although Nonica had never forgotten her father, King Vegeta, she had made a better life for herself and knew that her father wouldn't want it any other way.

The day came when Nonica found out about another side to her adopted father at she was unaware of. This side was actually an evil person named King Piccolo and he used to be part of Kami. He was a monster and, after he was released, had began terrorizing villages. One day, a brave warrior went to fight the demon king and the residents of the Lookout watched on as the battle raged. All of the them expect Nonica. Kami had taught her to sense energy without the use of a scouter and could sense the warriors power before she even laid eyes on him. Before she even saw the fighter, she got worried that the evil king had meet his match and ran inside the temple. She knew that Kami and King Piccolo were connected and if one died then so would the other and she was afraid that this was the day that would happen. The daughter of the guardian sat in the floor with her knees pressed close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was buried into her knees and she closely resembled a frightened child although she was 17-years-old. Soon she felt King Piccolo's energy disappear and she feared the worst. She sat there in tears, thinking that she had lost another father. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and, thinking it was Mr. Popo come to comfort her, she began to cry harder. As if having Mr. Popo comforting was conformation that Kami was gone. "Why are you crying, my daughter?"

Nonica quickly turned and threw her arms around Kami's neck, "I thought you were dead." she said the tears flowing even harder, but they were tears of joy this time.

"I did as well, but apparently as a last effort to save his life, King Piccolo spit out an egg before his death. His offspring now shares the same life line as me, so I am able to continue on in this life." explained Kami.

Nonica was relieved that he was still alive and that he wasn't going anywhere for any years.

A few hours later Nonica and Kami heard someone talking to Mr. Popo and Kami went to see who it was. Nonica could sense that it was the warrior who defeated the evil King Piccolo. She got up and went to meet the warrior who saved the Earth from the monstrous demon king. She was grateful that her home and her safe.

When Nonica meets this mystery fighter what will happen when she comes face to face with a member of her long forgotten race? And what of the offspring of King Piccolo? The answers to the questions and more in the next installment of Princess of Saiyans.


	5. Chapter 5: Junior

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 5: Junior

Disclaimer: I, of course, DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

So here we go. One more chapter for you guys to enjoy. Hope you guys are enjoying my story and don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing thus far. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Nonica stepped out of the temple to meet the warrior that was brave enough to stand against King Piccolo and strong enough to actually defeat him. This warrior was a child. He was small and very young, maybe around the age of 9. To Nonica's surprise the child had a tail. _Kakarot? _she thought. _Impossible. I thought he was dead. There is no way that he has lived this long on Earth and not tried to destroy it. _

Kami looked over his shoulder and saw Nonica standing there, "Ah, Nonica. Perfect timing. Goku, this is my daughter, Nonica. Nonica, this is Goku. He is the one that defeated King Piccolo. I've decided to train him and he is going to be staying with us. Isn't that wonderful?"

Nonica was still deep in thought and wasn't paying Kami any attention. _Maybe he doesn't remember anything. It's best that I don't say anything about our race, it could jog his memory and that wouldn't be good for either of us._ Kami was staring at her wondering why she wasn't answering.

"Nonica?" he finally said, snapping her out of her little trance.

"Huh?" she looked over at Kami and smiled nervously, "My apologies, Father." "This is Goku. He is going to be staying with us. I have decided that I am going to train him." Kami said.

"Well, that is wonderful news. Welcome, Goku. Congratulations on your amazing victory. You must possess great strength and power to have pulled off such a feat as bringing down a monster like King Piccolo." Nonica said.

Goku smiled a big smile, "Thank you very much, Nonica." he replied, "Are you a fighter too?"

"I can defend myself if need be." Nonica said.

"Don't let Nonica fool you. She is quite a powerful and skilled fighter herself. She is far too modest." said Mr. Popo. Nonica blushed slightly. "Kami has taught her much and she is a wonderful student."

"Yes, Nonica has made great progress since she came to live with me. I am very proud of her." Kami added.

Goku began to get excited. Here stood a student of Kami's that been training for years and he just couldn't help himself, "Wow! I want to fight her." he said. Everyone was a little surprised to hear him say that.

_Yep. He is most definitely a Saiyan._ Nonica thought.

"Nonica doesn't really fight unless she must, Goku. It's something of a code of hers." Kami said.

"I'll fight you." Nonica said.

Both Kami and Mr. Popo were shocked so hear her say this. "Alright! Ready when you are." Goku said excitedly.

Nonica just couldn't help herself. True to Saiyan tradition, she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to fight another Saiyan after all this time. Although Goku know that he was in fact the member of an alien race, Nonica knew that he still possessed the desire to fight any opponent he thought would be a challenge to him. Nonica walked over to stand in front of him. Kami and Mr. Popo went to stand on the steps of the temple. Nonica smiled as she took fighting stance, "Ready." she said. Goku took stance then, more than ready to fight the student of the great master Kami.

"Children?" Kami said from the top of the stairs. The two young fighters looked over in his direction. "Please do not use any ki techniques. Hand to hand combat only. We don't anyone getting hurt and nothing getting broken. Understand?" he said with a smile on his face. The children both nodded in agreement. "Alright. GO!" Kami yelled and the sparring match began. Goku attacked first. Nonica quickly blocked and punched the boy. He flew backwards, but he didn't stay back for long. He lunged back at the lady fighter. The longer the spar match went the more Nonica realized just how strong the young boy was. She had to rely on her speed. Their match lasted almost three hours and Kami finally had to stop them. "Enough!" he shouted. Nonica stopped dead in her tracks and had to duck down to avoid Goku kicking her head. She caught his leg and held him up in the air. She began to laugh.

Goku was confused, "Why did we stop?" he asked.

Nonica laughed louder, "Kami asked us to. We have been sparring for a while. Besides, when your teacher tells you do something you have to do it."

Goku understood then, "Oh yeah, Master Roshi taught me that. But, I sure am hungry." he said.

Nonica was a little amazed at how innocent Goku appeared to be. "It should be time for us to eat anyway. Come on. Mr. Popo is a wonderful cook." Nonica said. Goku was very happy at the mention of food. That was his favorite time of the day. He wasted no time in following Nonica into the temple like house. As promised, Mr. Popo's cooking was phenomenal and Goku ate and ate. Nonica actually enjoyed watching Goku stuff his cute little face. It made her a little homesick, but she made a silent promise to Goku and to herself. She would keep their true origin a secret. She had become very happy in the life that she had made for herself and she could plainly see that Goku was happy the life that he had grown up in. he had no memory of their long lost home planet and had no idea what he had missed out on. Nonica thought it best to never tell him fearing that it would break his heart. So she that is just what she did.

Shortly after Goku's arrival to the Lookout, Nonica began to think about what Kami had told her about the egg that King Piccolo had spit out just before he died. She remembered that his offspring was now tied to Kami's life just as the demon king had been and she began to worry about what would happen if he, for some reason, didn't survive. She then decided to investigate and see if maybe she could find the child of the evil king. She was able to sense out his power level and she used that to find him. She spotted him resting in the woods. He was just a small child, but he bore the resemblance of King Piccolo. _He doesn't look like much now, but I'm certain that will change soon enough. As much as I hate it, I have to make sure that nothing happens to him. I won't lose two fathers._ She thought as she looked the sleeping child over. The boy began to stir and, sensing a presence with him. His eyes popped open. He sat up and looked around. He saw nothing. The small, green child shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He began to walk as Nonica hid in the trees above him. She tried to be as quiet as possible. Silently jumping from tree branch to branch, she followed the small boy. He continued to walk until he came to the outskirts of a small village.

He stopped and turned back toward the forest, "I know that you're following me and if you don't show yourself right now, I'm going to turn this poor defenseless village into dust." he said. Nonica rolled her eyes, but knew she had no choice. She jumped out of the tree, landing just a few feet in front of the child of pure evil itself.

"Here I am." she said lifting her hands up sarcastically.

"Ah, if it isn't the pretty little daughter of Kami." said the terrible tot.

Nonica stood in shock, "How did you know that?" she asked.

"I do possess some of the great King Piccolo's memories." he replied with a smile. He then took a few steps toward her. Nonica tried to remain calm. After all the little runt did just threaten to destroy an entire village, so fighting him wasn't an option. Even if fighting the brat was an option, she couldn't at the risk of killing and thus killing Kami. "So, tell me. Why are you following me?" he asked.

Nonica folded her arms and answered, "I came to see if you were still alive."

The child was a little shocked, "I figured you'd be plotting to kill me. This would only result in your death."

Nonica smirked, "HMPH! What a cocky little runt you are. Most definitely the son of King Piccolo. And anyway, I wouldn't try to kill you. If you die then so does Kami and I don't want that."

"That is a very wise decision." the small monster.

"So, what do you call yourself? Bongo?" she laughed.

The boy was not amused, "I am Junior." he said.

"Well, Junior. It's been fun but I have to go. Take care." Nonica said turning away from Junior.

"Nonica, send my regards to your father." Junior said. Nonica shuttered and quickly flew away.

She soon arrived back at the Lookout. Kami was waiting for her. "Where have you been, daughter?" he asked. Nonica was reluctant about telling him the truth, but she knew she couldn't talk lie to him.

"I went to find King Piccolo's son, Junior." she admitted.

Kami frowned replied, "Nonica, you shouldn't be out there toying with him. What if he attacked you?" Nonica lowered her head. She didn't want Kami worrying about her on top of everything else that he had to worry about.

"I'm sorry, Father. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I know if something happens to him then it happens to you." she said still looking down.

Kami smiled softly and lifted Nonica's chin so that she was looking at him, "My child, I am not going anywhere. I will always be right for you." he told her.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck, "I love you so much, Father. You and Mr. Popo have done so much for me."

"Mr. Popo and I both love you very much. We have enjoyed watching you grow and become the beautiful young woman you are now. I am very proud of you." said her adoptive father. Time went on and Nonica and Goku had grown close. They thought of each other as siblings. Goku had taught Nonica a few of the things that his teacher, Master Roshi, had taught him. Goku had even talked Nonica into entering the tournament, which he was entering as part of the agreement he had made with Kami to face Junior in exchange for training him, when the time came. Nonica watched Goku grow, with the help of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She become more and more amazed how good hearted and gentle Goku was. He didn't fit the stereotype of the male Sayian. Goku wasn't super aggressive and ruthless. He wasn't bloodthirsty or savage. Goku was simply Goku.

Nonica spent some of her time making sure that Junior had what he needed to survive. Although she knew that he would be fine on his own, she still felt that she needed to be sure for the sake of Kami. Junior grew very quickly and it surprised Nonica that a child could grow that fast. One day, Nonica went to take him some supplies. He had outgrown his clothes and need something new. She pulled out the new outfit and tossed it to him. It was a gi that Nonica had made for him and a pair of brown, cloth shoes for his feet. Junior examined the uniform, "It's purple." he said.

Nonica rolled her eyes, "It's all I had to make it with. Be grateful. I know that is probably beyond your capacity, but you could at least fake it." she said.

He looked at her with a scowl, but turned to walk behind the tall bushes in the woods and put on the clothes. When he stepped back out, she was still standing there. "Why are you still here, Kami brat?" he asked.

Nonica folded her arms, "Look, I know that you're this evil son of King Piccolo and being polite is a very big stretch for you, but I have been kind enough to bring you things to wear and to eat. The least you could do is pretend to have a soul and play nice."

"HMPH! Well, as you can see it fits. You can leave now." Junior replied roughly and then started going through the bag that Nonica had brought to see what else she'd brought for him.

Nonica smiled and turned to leave. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, he arms still crossed, "You're going to the World's Martial Arts Tournament, aren't you?" she asked.

Junior looked up from the bag of goodies, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he said.

Nonica shrugged and said, "Goku is entering."

Junior smiled evilly, "I know." he said.

The twisted excitement in his voice sent a chill down Nonica's spine. Junior wanted Goku dead, so he could avenge his father and take over the world, and he was planning on using the tournament as the stage for the murder of her best friend. "You're seeking revenge. You want Goku to pay for killing your father. You want him out of the way so can follow in King Piccolo's evil footsteps." she said, "But you'll fail. You can't win, Junior. Your brother's failed, your father failed and so will you."

Her words only made Junior laugh loudly. "I don't think so. You don't have to worry about your precious daddy, Nonica. Goku will die, not me." The smile on his face was nothing short of devilish and it made Nonica shuttered.

"I have to go." said Nonica. Without giving him a chance to say anything else, she was gone.

As the very angry Saiyan was flying back to the Lookout, she found herself thinking more and more about Junior, and not in the manner she should be. _I can't believe he grew so fast. That gi I made for him looked pretty good on him. He has grown to be so handsome for a green guy….._"AGH! What in the hell are you thinking, Nonica? Stop it!" she yelled to herself, "You can't think that about him like that, he's freakin evil. He wants to kill your best friend and take over the world. You are only helping him because of your father, Kami." She kept trying to herself not to think about him, and she was being honest with herself, it wasn't the first time a thought like that had crossed her mind. She detoured from the path and flew in a different direction, deciding that a nice long training session would clear her mind. She found secluded area where she wouldn't be disturbed. The training session went on for hours. Punches, kicks, speed drills, ki blasts, and, at the end of all of that, she went into deep meditation. When she finally returned to the Lookout, she was exhausted and went straight to take a shower. She decided to skip dinner and went to bed. She put on her nightgown and got into bed. It wasn't long before she had fallen fast to sleep.

Nonica went walking through the forest with a bag in her hand. She was once again taking food to the very ungrateful green warrior. She walked through the trees. It was cool with the light breeze blowing and Nonica was almost at peace there in the lush green of the forest. She could hear the bubbling of a creek in the distance. When she stepped out into the clearing, she found junior hovering over the creek. Nonica cleared her throat loudly. Junior opened his eyes. "Awww. Did I wake you from your nap?" she said in a voice that one would use when talking to a baby.

He scoffed, "Hello, oh constant thorn in my side."

Nonica smiled sarcastically and dangled the bag she was carrying in front of her. "I brought you some more food. Try not to choke on it."

Junior floated to the shore and put his feet on the ground. "I know that you would just hate for that to happen. No more daddy then." he mocked.

Nonica shrugged her shoulders, "Bringing you food and dealing with your wonderfully crappy attitude once in a while is a small price to pay to make sure Kami stays alive and well."

Junior took the bag and started looking through it. "Well, all this time I thought that I was starting to grow on you." he said.

Nonica laughed and replied, "Not on your life, Big Green."

Much to Nonica's surprise, Junior laughed at her joke, "Big green, huh? I like that." he said. Nonica was beginning to get a little concerned. What had gotten into Junior? "Well, what if I said that I actually enjoy our little rendezvous?" Junior said. Now Nonica really was beginning to get concerned.

"What?" was all she could manage to say.

Dropping the bag to the ground, Junior began to take a few steps toward Nonica, "I look forward to seeing you. I don't believe that you can honestly tell me that you don't feel something for me."

At this point Nonica was just downright scared and nervous. She couldn't believe that he was telling her that he had developed feelings for her. "I don't know what to say." she said.

Junior walked closer to her and, brushing her long brown hair away from her shoulder, took her in his arms and pulled her close to his body, "Tell me that I'm right." he purred.

Nonica panicking now as Junior began to lower his head. He pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closed. Nonica just closed her eyes and let her mouth move along with his. Their tongues probing in and out of each other's mouths. The kiss they shared was passionate and sent electricity surging through Nonica's body.

Nonica's eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up straight in her bed. She was breathing heavily. She put her hand on her forehand, "A dream. It was just a stupid dream." she whispered. Nonica fell back on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "Why in the world would I dream something like that? And about Junior of all people?" she asked herself. As she laid there in bed her mind began to race and her heart began to beat controllably. "No, it can't be. He's evil, remember that, Nonica?" she said to herself. It was then that she came to realize the truth of the matter. She began to recall the times that she would go and take him supplies even though he had plenty. The moments that she truly worried about him and not just about Kami. That all those times she went because she actually wanted to see him. "Oh God, I'm in love with him. I fell in love with Junior." she said. She was unsure how she could've let this happened. The most painful thing about her epiphany was the reality that followed. They could never be together. He would never feel the same about her. He wanted to enslave the planet and kill her best friend. Nonica was just a tool to him. There to assist him in growing stronger. She had to do something and she eventually she convinced herself that it was just a silly crush and that if she stayed away from Junior then she would forget how she felt. "I'll go to him tomorrow and give him enough food to last a while. After that I'll just simply never go back. Out of sight out of mind." she told herself. And when she was satisfied that her plan would work, she went back to sleep.

What do we have here? A Saiyan in love? Or is she right and it is just a little school girl crush? And what will happen at the World Martial Arts Tournament? Hmmm…you'll just have to wait and find out in the next riveting chapter of Princess of Sayians.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading the fourth chapter of the story and please be looking out for the next one. The tournament is coming up in the next chapter. It has a fight scene and I'm not sure how good it will be so please let me know if I write it well, cause that will only help the next fight scene be all the better. Please review and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Thanks much you guys, LATERZ!


	6. Chapter 6: World Martial Arts Tournament

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 6: The World Martial Arts Tournament

Disclaimer: As always I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

I know that I haven't posted in a while. I've been moving to a new home and it has been quite the time suck. Hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far I have definitely enjoyed writing it. Oh, and please note that anything written in **bold **and _italics, _which looks like _**this, **_will represent the Namekian language. As always please review and let me know how you like it. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…Chapter 5.

* * *

When Nonica woke up that morning she packed one last bag of supplies and set off to find Junior. When she finally found him, he was hovering over the side of a cliff deep in meditation. Nonica smirked devilishly and threw the bag at him as hard as she could. He simply caught the bag in one and opened his eyes. "Hello, Nonica." he said with an irritated tone.

"Hello, demon spawn." she replied.

Junior floated to the cliff and placed his feet on the ground. "Two visits in two days. I must be special." he grinned.

"No, just trying to make sure you live." Nonica answered quickly.

Junior placed the bag on a large rock and crossed his arms, "Tell me something, Nonica. Does your daddy know that you come to visit me?"

_Oh, crap!_ she thought in a panic. "Kami can see anything from the Lookout." she responded. She wanted to keep answers to questions like that vague. Kami had no idea she was helping Junior and she knew it, but Junior didn't need to know that. "You know, I think that you've gotten old enough to start fending for yourself." she said.

A fiendish smirk curled across Junior's lips as he replied, "Really? Does that mean that you won't be coming back to see me? When will I ever see you?"

Nonica could hear the sarcasm in his words, "Never. That's the whole idea." she said.

"And here I thought that you had become attached to me." he said.

Nonica smiled and walked over to Junior. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. He looked into her icy eyes. He really didn't know how to react to what she was doing. The wind picked up and blew the scent of Nonica's soft hair right into Junior's face. She smelled like the beautiful flowers that were all over the Lookout and it was started to get to the tall, green warrior that stood before her. Junior put his arms around Nonica's small waist and lowered his head. Nonica moved her head just before Junior's lips touched hers and whispered into his ear, "I think that you're the one that has gotten attached to me." When Junior realized that she was only toying with him, he pushed her away. Nonica began to laugh loudly, "Awww, what's wrong?" she said. Junior scowled at her and turned his back to her with his arms crossed. "You honestly thought that I would want you. An evil monster like you?" Nonica taunted.

Junior turned back to face her. He smiled and replied, "Why would I even care? Do you think I would want the sniveling daughter of Kami?" Nonica's smile vanished. "I think it's time for you to leave, Nonica." Junior said.

"Not just yet." she said, "I know that you are going to be entering the tournament."

Junior nodded, "I suppose that you'll be entering as well."

"Yes." she responded

"Don't get in my way, Nonica," he said with a very stern look, "I really don't want to hurt you."

Nonica smirked and said, "I'm not worried about you hurting me, Junior. I'll see you there then." she turned to walk away.

"Yes, that's right, Nonica. Run back to daddy. I'm sure he's wondering where his little angel has gotten off to." Junior mocked. Nonica clenched her fists together tightly, but said nothing, she simply flew away. Junior was left standing there alone. _She smelled so good. I can't believe that I never noticed ho beautiful Nonica is…._"What the hell are you thinking?" he shouted to himself, "She is just some stupid human woman and the adopted daughter of Kami at that." Junior shook himself of all those crazy thoughts. He just couldn't believe what had just happened, but in that moment Nonica had made him want her. The evil son of King Piccolo tried to push it out of his mind, he had training to do, a tournament to prepare for.

When she finally got back to the Lookout, Nonica quickly and quietly ran to her room. She knew good and well that Kami had no idea that she was helping Junior out and she was trying to get back to her room without being seen. She went inside her room and closed the door. She put her back against the door and sighed. "How could I have done that. Toying with Junior like that. What has gotten into me?" she whispered to herself. Her bedroom was huge. It had white walls and a large canopy bed. It was her sanctuary. The place she would go to get away from the world and just relax. She went and plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Try as she may, she could not shake the thought of Junior with his arms around her from her mind. Had it not been for fear that he would feel her tail through her clothes, she probably would have let him keep them there. She couldn't help but think about what it had felt to have her body pressed to his. "Stop it, Nonica, just stop it." she said as she shook her head rapidly, "Nothing is ever going to come from it, so just stop it. You're only going to torture yourself." The princess had to get her mind on something beside Junior so she changed into her training clothes and went out to find Goku. The tournament was coming up and she had to focus on it. She was going to concentrate on her training and nothing else…she hoped

The day of the tournament finally came. Nonica and Goku meet up and set off to enter it. This would be the first time that Nonica would be around other humans other than Goku. But, Goku had reassured her that his friends were very nice people. When they arrived to the entry place Goku's friends were waiting for him. They were stunned to see how much Goku had grown. That's when they noticed that girl that was standing nervously behind him.

"Goku, who is this?" a girl with blue hair asked.

Goku looked behind him and said, "Oh sorry, this is Nonica. She's the daughter of the guardian of Earth." Goku took Nonica's arm pulled her closer to the group, "Nonica, this is Bulma, Lunch, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar. These are some of my friends that I told you about." he said.

Nonica smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet all of you. I've heard so much."

Bulma said at her, "She is beautiful. Is she your girlfriend, Goku?"

Goku looked at her in confusion, "What's a girlfriend?" he asked. Everyone began to laugh.

"No, I'm just a very good friend. Goku and I trained together. I'm entering the tournament with him today." Nonica replied once the laughter had died down.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you." Bulma said.

"Hey guys, seriously. What's a girlfriend?" asked Goku.

Everyone began to laugh louder. Soon everyone else showed up. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin all came to enter the tournament. They all got registered with only seconds to spare. They left Bulma, Master Roshi, and the others to go inside to the fighters' waiting area. Nonica and Goku soon noticed that Junior was already there. He was still wearing the gi that Nonica had made for him, but now he had a white turban on his head and a white cape draped across his shoulders. _Still as handsome as ever._ she thought, but then quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. "Come on, Nonica._ You have to stay focused here. He is here to kill Goku. Never forget that._ Soon the tournament got underway. Nonica did very well, though that didn't come as a shock to her. The entire time she tried to keep an eye on Junior. When she knew that no one was watching, she approached him, "Don't forget that killing isn't allowed in this tournament. If you kill anyone, you will be disqualified." she said. Junior didn't say a word. He smiled his evil smile and walked by Nonica as if she hadn't even spoken to him. Nonica rolled her eyes, "What a jerk he is." she said to herself and walked back toward Goku, who had already had his match with Chi-chi. Apparently, Goku was now engaged.

The announcer stepped into the ring with his microphone. "Will the following competitors please come to the ring? Nonica and Junior." he said, the crowd began to cheer.

Nonica's eyes widened, "Oh well, isn't that just great?" she mumbled.

Goku looked over at her, "Ah, I'm sure you'll do just fine. You have so far." he said.

Nonica smiled at him, though that isn't what she was worried about. She took a deep breath and headed toward the ring. She climbed the steps and walked over to stand in front of Junior, who was already in the ring. The crowd was cheering loudly as the fighters faced each other. Junior was standing with his arms crossed as if he were bored.

"I didn't bet on having to face you, Nonica." he said.

"Yeah, fancy that." she replied, "I know that you're only here so you can try and kill Goku, but I can't allow that. You're fun needs here, Junior." Nonica took stance.

Seeing this only made Junior chuckle, "Do you really think that Kami has trained you well enough to take me on?" he asked.

"We're about to find out, aren't we?" Nonica replied.

"We are indeed." and with that, Junior lunged at Nonica, but she was one step ahead of him. Nonica's fist connected with Junior's jaw and he went flying backward. Just before he went out of the ring, Junior stopped himself by flipping and landing on one foot. Wiping the blood from the side of his mouth, he grinned. Nonica's speed was a little more than Junior had bargained for. "I must say, Nonica. I didn't expect you to be such a challenge. I'm impressed." he said.

"HMPH! Don't sound so surprised. I was trained by the best there is." Nonica replied.

"I guess this means that I'm just going to have to up the ante." Junior then began to gather all his energy. He was powering up for a ki attack.

Nonica began to panic. If he was successful and used an attack that powerful in this crowded arena, he would hurt or kill everyone there. The ground began to shake under the female fighter's feet. "Junior, stop!" she shouted, "You can't do that here."

Goku watched on from the sidelines, _come on, Nonica. You're losing focus. Junior is only trying to trick you. Why don't you see it?_ he thought.

Junior continued to gather his energy and the ground was still shaking. He caused it to jar once more and Nonica dropped down to her hands and knees, losing her footing. "Gotcha!" Junior shouted as he lunged at Nonica, catching her completely off guard. His knee connected hard to her head and she fell backwards. The evil fighter bent down and pulled Nonica by her hair until he was at her ear, "Your speed doesn't count for anything if you can't get to your feet." he said with a chilling tone in his voice that sent shivers down the fallen princess's spine. Nonica punched Junior's face with all her strength leapt to her feet, but the green beast was one step ahead of her. He recovered from the punch quickly and delivered a punch of his own into her stomach. The lady fighter fell back down to her knees, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath. To add to her misery, Junior snatched her back by her hair. She cried out in pain. Like the predator he was, Junior began to beat Nonica over and over. Nonica just couldn't get her bearings; she was in such shock from just how fast it all happened that she couldn't gather the strength to fight him back. Junior had made his movements quick and deliberant just so Nonica wouldn't be able to defend herself. The pain was unbearable and Nonica prayed unconsciousness, even prayed for death. The whole thing reminded her of when Frieza would beat her as a child and apart of her wanted to die so she wouldn't have to feel it anymore.

Goku just could not stand it any longer, "Junior, that's enough. She can't fight you anymore, she's defenseless!" he shouted.

Junior looked over at Goku with an evil smile painted on his face. He pulled Nonica to her knees and whispered in her ear, "I told you to stay out of my way." He pulled her to her feet. Just when the battered woman thought that it was over and he was going to let her go, Junior grabbed her head and slammed it into his knee with his full force. The warrior fell to the ground and was finally unconscious. Sweet release. The torture wasn't over with just yet. For his finally act of cruelty, Junior reached down and grabbed the fallen fighter by the ankle and lifted her into the air just as the announcer started the count out.

"What is he doing now?" Goku said. He hated the fact that he was powerless to help his friend. He didn't want to disqualify her and as insane as Junior was, he'd probably kill Nonica if Goku tried. He watched as Junior walked to the edge of the ring with Nonica. Goku saw Nonica's face and was appalled by what he saw. There was blood everywhere. The female fighter's eyes was swollen shut, he nose was broken and bloody. There was blood all on her face and in her hair and it dripped on the ring floor. Her white fighting uniform was now crimson red. Junior dangled Nonica's limp body over the side of the ring. He looked in Goku's once more. The smile that was on his face was so evil, so demonic that it almost scared Goku…almost. What Goku mostly felt right now was anger. He felt pure, unadulterated anger at the sight of one of his friends being treated like a rag doll. Junior didn't take his eyes Goku as he let go of his grip around Nonica's ankle. She hit the ground, the match was over.

"Nonica is out of the ring. This match goes to Junior." the announcer said with a heavy heart.

Goku ran to his friend's side, "Nonica? Can you hear me?" he asked in a frantic voice. She was unresponsive. Goku lifted her up into his arms, "It's alright, I've got you." he said as he carried her back to the fighter's waiting area. He laid her on a long, wide bench and ran to get her some help.

Nonica began to groan in pain. "My silly child, how could you possibly think that you were ready for a monster as ruthless as Junior." a voice said to the injured warrior.

Nonica opened her eyes to see a man with black hair, glasses, and a mustache. "Kami, is that you?" she asked groggily.

He smiled and nodded. "I know that you asked Korin for a senzu bean before you left the Lookout. Where is it?"

Nonica pointed down at her right shoe. She wore cloth shoes, like Kami's. Kami reached inside her shoe and grabbed the bean. He gave it to her and she ate it. When she swallowed the bean, she was instantly healed. She was no longer in pain and her eyes were no longer swollen. The guardian in disguise gave his adopted daughter a wet cloth and she wiped the blood from her face. They looked around to ensure that no one was watching them and began to speak in Kami's native language. _**"I thought that I could defeat him, or at the very least get him out of the tournament so he couldn't fight Goku. He tricked me. How could I have fallen for that?" said Nonica.**_

_**Kami chuckled, "Everything is going to be alright, my daughter. I want you to relax and no matter what, DO NOT interfere, promise me." Nonica nodded hesitantly. "Very good, don't worry about Junior." he said.**_

Nonica didn't have time to question what her father was planning. She heard Goku coming back. Kami quickly left. "Hey, you're ok." Goku said in astonishment.

Nonica smiled and answered, "Yeah, I made a quick trip to Korin's before we came here. You know, just in case."

"Oh, good thinking." he said.

The tournament continued on until Junior was once again called to the ring by the announcer. He would be facing off with a fighter by the name of Hero. Hero was actually Kami in disguise. After revealing himself to Goku, he went out to the ring to challenge Junior. _Oh no._ Nonica thought to herself as she watched her adoptive father going out into the arena.

Once in the ring, "Hero" addressed Junior in the same strange language that he and Nonica had just previously spoken to one another in. Of course, he did that so that no one could understand what was being said, but Nonica understood every word. _**"How's your little girl doing, Kami?" Junior asked.**_

"_**She's just fine. In fact, she is standing over there with her new friends." Kami answered with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Well, that is wonderful, because I thought I had beaten her half to death." Junior said as an evil smirk curled across his face, "I would hate for her to miss watching me kill her little friend."**_

_**Kami cringed at the thought of Junior beating his daughter with such brutality. "That's not going to happen, Junior. You won't be getting any further than this match." he said as he took out a small bottle and placed it on the floor of the ring.**_ Kami was going to try and trap the evil green villain inside the bottle. Junior figured it out in enough time to reverse it and sent Kami flying inside the bottle instead. Kami quickly discarded the human body that he had borrowed and yelled for Goku to forget and destroy Junior.

"NO!" Nonica screamed in horror as she watched the offspring of darkness pick the bottle up and walk out of the ring. He walked toward the exit of the arena where Nonica and Goku were standing. Nonica scowled at him, "Give him back!" she ordered. Instead, Junior swallowed the bottle and then walked away. "Argh! He is such a monster!" she said in frustration.

Goku put is hand on her shoulder and told her, "It's going to be alright, Nonica. I promise. We'll get him back some how, so don't worry."

Nonica sighed, "Okay. I trust you." she said. She couldn't help but worry about Kami, but she put a smile on her face anyway and trusted that Goku would keep his promise.

The time had finally come. The battle for the future of Earth had arrived. It was the match that Junior had been waiting for. It was the match that Goku had trained to hard for. It was the match that Nonica had dreaded for so long. No one could have predicted the events that would unfold that day. It was an intense battle. It had become so bad that the on lookers had all left. Everyone left except for Nonica and the others. Goku was holding his own and Junior became desperate. Right there in the middle of the ring, Junior began to grow. He intended to crush Goku under his enormous feet. But, when Goku showed Junior just how powerful he was by flipping the giant with his bare hands, Junior increased his size even more. Goku saw this as his golden opportunity. When the time was just right he use a blast to shoot himself inside Junior's mouth and down his throat. When he reappeared, Goku had the bottle that held the Earth's guardian and tossed it to Tien, who opened the bottle and let Kami out. "Father!" Nonica exclaimed as she rushed over to him and put her arms around his neck, "Oh, Goku, you're brilliant."

Junior wasn't happy about Kami getting out and he soon went back down to his original size. The battle continued on and Goku had gained the upper hand over Junior. With a powerful blow, Junior went down. Everyone started to count him out. 1...2...3...4 Junior wasn't getting up…5... He was still lying on the floor of the ring…6...7...8... It looked like it was all over until…9... Junior woke up and blasted a ki beam from his mouth and into Goku's shoulder. "Goku!" Nonica screamed. Everyone began to fear the worst. Krillin, Nonica, Tien, and Yamcha went rushing to help him, but they were quickly stopped when Junior threw a beam of energy at the ground, causing a large trench to appear. It was meant as a warning.

"This doesn't concern any of you!" he shouted at the worried friends of Goku.

Everyone was helpless and didn't know what to do.

Goku continued to fight the best he could, but his shoulder eventually started to get to him. Junior took full advantage of the injury and hit him over and over in the shoulder. Nonica couldn't take anymore, "Junior, stop it!" she shouted.

Kami put his hands on his daughter's shoulders in an attempt to soothe her, "Calm yourself, Nonica." he said.

Nonica placed her hand on her forehead, "I can't take this. He's killing him." she wept. That's when she looked and saw Chi-chi looking on with pure terror in her eyes. _Goku, you can't die. _she thought with tears flowing down her face, _you promised Chi-chi that you'd marry her. You have to beat him, you have to._ Junior used a massive ki blast and hit Goku dead on with it. "NO!" Nonica cried.

When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Goku was gone. "Goku, no!" Chi-chi screamed.

Nonica fell down to her knees, Kami still holding her. "I can't believe it." she said softly.

Junior began to laugh. He was convinced that he had won the battle. "Look up there!" said Krillin and when they looked up toward the sky, they saw Goku falling toward the ground. He was aiming at Junior. Goku crashed into Junior with all his strength. He knocked him off his feet and sent him flying out of the ring.

"Junior has landed outside the ring. The winner of this year's World Martial Arts tournament…GOKU!" the announcer said.

Everyone cheered. The battle was over, Junior had been defeated. Goku was hurt pretty badly. He was given a senzu bean was within seconds he was healed. Kami walked over to Junior, who was unconscious. He had decided then and there to kill him. "Father, what are you doing?" Nonica shouted.

Kami raised his hand to Junior, but was stopped by Goku. "Goku, what are you doing? Junior is still alive. He has to be destroyed." Kami said.

Goku replied, "If you kill him then you'll be killed too."

Nonica went over to her father, "You can't do this." she said.

Kami looked over at Goku and told him that if he died then he could be brought back with the Dragon balls. Nonica shook her head. She knew he was lying, but so did Goku. "The Dragon balls will go too." he said.

"That's right. Just let him go, Father, please." Nonica pleaded.

Kami placed his hand on Nonica's cheek and, "Alright." Nonica smiled at him, glad that he had reconsidered. Goku got more senzu bean and gave it to Junior, much to everyone's surprise. When he was healed he jumped up away swearing vengeance. When the daughter of Kami heard his words she became furious. She then realized why Kami wanted to kill him. That there was nothing that would make him change. Nonica regretted stopping Kami in that moment.

Even though it would mean saying goodbye to yet another father, Nonica knew what needed to be done to ensure the safety of the earth and its inhabitants. _I'll be seeing you real soon, Junior. _she thought. Everyone went their separate ways. Kami and Nonica went back to the Lookout together.

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Nonica snuck out, dagger in hand. Keeping her energy low, she hunted down Junior. She found him meditating over a waterfall. Before he even had a chance to react, Nonica crashed into him. They rolled on the ground a few times. When they stopped Nonica was on top of him with her blade at his throat and fire in her eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked in a panic.

"I'm ending this for good, Junior." she replied.

Junior could see in her eyes that she was serious. "But, what about Kami? He'll die if you kill me." he said.

"Shut up!" shouted Nonica, applying more pressure to the blade. "He'll understand. Everyone will understand. You'll never be any different than what you are right now. You're evil and you'll never stop unless I stop you." She sat up and raised the dagger above her head. Just before she came down it, she paused. Her breathing was heavy and her mind and heart were racing. Closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh, "I can't do it." she said softly dropping the dagger to the ground.

She stood up and, once she had stepped over him, Junior jumped up. He stood there and stared at her. "That was you're only chance. Why didn't you take it?" he asked.

"It's bad enough that Kami has to share his life with you. He shouldn't have to die because of you too. You're just like King Piccolo and Kami shouldn't have to pay for the things that you do, it isn't fair." she responded with her head lowered. She held out her hand. Her dagger lifted from the ground and shot over to her open hand. Turning her back to Junior she said, "Stay away from Goku, stay away from Kami, and stay away from me." Junior's eyes got wide. He wasn't sure why, but it bothered him a little to hear her say that. Nonica looked over her shoulder, "Goodbye, Piccolo." she said and flew away.

Junior watched her leave he was still in shock. "Goodbye, Nonica." he said. From that night on he would go by the name of Piccolo.

Junior…er…Piccolo has been defeated by Goku, but that isn't the end of the story. So what is going to happen when Nonica's little secret gets out? Find out in the next chapter of… Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

So there you have it. I know it took a while, but what can I say? I got busy. Sorry if you guys thought that the fight scenes were rushed, but I'm really no good at writing things like that. Please remember to review and if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks so much for reading and be on the lookout for chapter 7. Til next time.


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: 

Nonica: Hey guys! This is Nonica. Just to let you know, Saiyanstoryteller DOES NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Except for me that is. *Giggles*

Thank you, Nonica.

Nonica: No problem.

* * *

Hello fellow fans of anime. Hope all is going well for all of you and that you are loving the story of my very fictional Saiyan Princess. Thanks so much to everyone that is following my story and to those that have reviewed it, your comments have been helpful. I am thinking about doing a short story for Christmas but I haven't decided on that yet. Please enjoy this installment of the story and remember to review it when you're done. Be warned that there is some bad language in this chapter, but nothing too bad. Once again, thanks for reading and enjoy.

It's been five years since the tournament. Goku and Chi-chi got married and had a son named Gohan. Nonica hadn't been to see Piccolo since the night she failed to kill him, but she found herself looking for him from the Lookout. The more she did the more she wanted to see him, so she decided to leave the Lookout so she couldn't keep checking on him. Kami had a home prepared for her in the mountains so that she could continue to train without being disturbed. It was still hard for her to believe that after what Piccolo had done to her that she still felt something for him. In time, however, Nonica had learned to bury those feelings. Nonica had stayed in touch with Goku and Chi-chi and even spent time with Bulma. She and Nonica had become great friends. They all decided that they would meet on Master Roshi's island for a little reunion. On the day of the reunion, Nonica was running late and was flying as fast as she could to get there. "Agh! I'm never going to make there one time. Bulma is going to kill…." Nonica stopped in midair. She felt a very strong power level coming from Master Roshi's island. "No. NO!" she said, beginning to panic, "It can't be. Not now!" Nonica kicked in high gear, but before she made it to the island, the power level was gone and then she felt two more leave. She was able to sense that one of the other two was Goku. When the princess of Saiyans landed on the island she saw a huge hole in the side of Kame House. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi were still standing outside on the island. "What happened?" she asked.

They told Nonica that a man named Raditz showed up claiming to be Goku's brother. He had said that Goku was really from an alien race called the Saiyans. His real name was Kakarot and he had been sent to Earth to destroy it. The evil Saiyan had also taken Gohan and Goku teamed with Piccolo in an attempt to get him back. "Piccolo? Really?" Nonica said, "I have to go and help them."

"Nonica, no. you can't take him on. He's super strong." Bulma said.

"I know, but he has to be stopped. Goku has no idea just how ruthless a Saiyan can be." replied Nonica.

Her friends looked at her in confusion. "How would you know about the Saiyans?" Krillin asked.

The Saiyan Princess let out a sigh and said, "Because…I am a Saiyan." Before they even had time to be shocked Nonica said, "I can't get into that right now. I have to go." with that, she took off. After all this time a Saiyan decides, out of the blue, to come to Earth and turn everyone's lives upside down. Raditz had come to persuade his brother to go back with him and purge planets. Then had the nerve to take his own brother's son as leverage. "You won't get away with this, Raditz. You will regret coming to this planet." she said as she began to speed up.

When she finally found them, the battle had already started. "Raditz, enough!" she yelled as she landed on the battlefield.

"And who are you, pretty one?" Raditz asked as he pushed the button on his scouter. When her power level flashed across the tiny screen, he knew that something wasn't right.

"Get off this planet. Leave now!' she commanded.

"Who are you?" Raditz asked once again.

Thinking that it was the best thing to do, Nonica lifted her shirt up just a little and unwound her tail. Goku and Piccolo stood there in shock. "I am Nonica, Princess of Saiyans, and I gave you an order." she said.

Raditz only laughed. "Well, I come here for one long lost Saiyan and I discover two. And our princess at that." he said.

"Nonica, you're a Saiyan too?" asked Goku.

The princess nodded, "I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to jog your memory. I had made a new life and I could tell that you had as well." she explained. Goku understood.

"Enough of this!" Raditz yelled and he charged at the threesome. Nonica shot a ki beam at the evil warrior from space, but it barely phased him. "I don't remember you ever being this weak, Nonica." he mocked. Nonica scoffed at him. "Why not come back with me?" he offered, "I know that the others would love to see you again. It shouldn't take too long to get you back in shape."

"I am home, Raditz. I'd rather die as Earthling then kill innocent people as a Saiyan." she scowled.

Raditz folded his arms, "Very well then, you've made your choice. Since you'd rather die I will be more than happy to help you out." he said.

The battle continued. Piccolo, Goku, and Nonica fought bravely but to no avail. "I have an idea." Piccolo said after he had his arm blown off. "I've been working on a new technique. I was hoping to use it on you, Goku, but I think it will do the trick. The only thing is that it's gonna take a little while to gather up enough energy."

Goku and Nonica looked at each other with worried expressions. "Okay, I'm in." Nonica said.

"Yeah, we can hold him off until you get it ready." Goku responded. They put their plan into action. They did the best they could.

Raditz gained the upper hand and knocked Nonica to the ground. "Oh, princess, you should really reconsider my offer. I just hate seeing you like this." Raditz said.

Nonica was lying on the ground, writhing in pain, "No." she choked out.

"Too bad. What a waste." he responded. Goku tried to help her, but Raditz knocked him to the ground and began to stomp him in the ribs. That was when the tables turned on the evil Saiyan. Gohan, who had been tucked away in Raditz's space pod, broke out of it. He had become so enraged by the sounds of his father being hurt by that monster, that he was able to tap into his own Saiyan power. Gohan head butted Raditz, cracking his Saiyan armor.

"Oh, wow." Nonica weakly said in shock.

As quickly as it came, Gohan's rage subsided and he went back t normal. "Gohan, run away!" his father said. The poor child was frozen in fear as Raditz recovered and began walking in Gohan's direction. Raditz hit the child and sent him rolling across the battlefield. Gohan was unconscious.

"Gohan! Raditz, leave him alone." Nonica yelled.

Raditz kept walking toward the child as if she had said nothing. The princess knew that it was up to her. Goku was injured and Piccolo was trying to gather his energy for his attack and he need more time. She had to think of something quickly or Raditz would kill the poor boy. Raditz raised his hand to deliver the finally blow when, "Raditz, please wait a minute." Nonica said.

Raditz stopped and looked over his shoulder at the beautiful female Saiyan, "Yes?" he replied.

Nonica slowly go to her feet, "I've changed my mind." she said.

"Really?" Raditz replied.

With a smirk on her face, she nodded, "I have to admit that I've grown tired and bored with this goody-two-shoes lifestyle." she said, "It would be so wonderful to go back to the Saiyan I once was. Destroying planets and making people quake with fear at the sound of my name. I want to go back with you." She was on her feet and slowly making her way over to Raditz. _Oh please let him still be the same stupid Raditz_. She thought as she reached her tail up to stroke Raditz's cheek in a flirty manner. Raditz smiled at her.

_She's a genius. _thought Piccolo with a big grin of his face.

"I think you made a wise decision." Raditz said as he wrapped his tail around Nonica's tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hips.

_I got him. Come on, Piccolo. _she thought.

Raditz then realized that he hadn't killed Goku or Gohan yet. "I have to finish up here, princess." Raditz said. Piccolo was almost ready and Nonica noticed that Goku had caught on to what she was doing and was getting ready to make his move. Raditz went to turn his head in Goku's direction. Nonica grabbed his head and pushed her lips to his. Goku sprang into action and got his evil older brother in a hold and held on tight. "Nonica, help me." Raditz pleaded.

Nonica had already backed away from him and was feverishly wiping her mouth. "Not a chance in hell." she said with a grin.

Raditz was furious, "You tricked me, you little bitch." he said.

"Piccolo, hurry! I've got him!" Goku shouted.

"Ready!" Piccolo shouted back. He extended his arm with his two fingers pointed. "Special Beam Cannon!" he said as he fired his attack.

Nonica dropped to the ground to avoid the attack, but Goku held on to Raditzand the beam went through the both of them. "Goku! NO!" Nonica screamed as she watched her friend fall to the ground. She ran over to his side. Piccolo walked over to Raditz and began to give him a little too much information. Piccolo had begun to tell the fallen Saiyan that Goku's friends would most likely wish him back witth the dragon balls. Nonica heard him talking and shouted, "Piccolo, shut the hell up!" but the damage had already been done. Raditz then began to tell Piccolo that his scouter doubled as a communicator and that the other two Saiyans had heard everything that had gone on that day and that they would making their way to Earth. Piccolo blasted Raditz then, finishing him off. "Oh, now you kill him. Are you sure you told him everything?" Nonica said angrily.

Piccolo scowled at her, "How was I supposed to know that his Saiyan buddies would be listening in?"

Nonica turned on her heel and walked back over to Goku. "Hey, Goku. How you feeling?" she asked.

Goku smiled weakly, "Not too good." he answered, "You really saved our skins back there. Distracting Raditz like that was really clever."

Nonica blushed slightly, "Well sometimes a girl has to be a little naughty to get herself out of a jam." she said.

Soon Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi arrived. Goku soon passed away after that and Piccolo told them what had happened. He informed them that in one short year two more Saiyans would be coming to Earth to and that they must get prepared. Goku's body then disappeared. "Kami had taken him. Goku is being allowed to keep his body." explained Nonica, "I have to get back to the Lookout. We have a year to get ready for these Saiyans. I'll see you then, Krillin." Nonica left the battlefield.

"Wait. Did she have a tail?" Krillin asked.

"She's a Saiyan." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, Krillin. Remember, she told us that right before she left the island to come here." Bulma jumped in.

Piccolo continued, "Nonica is not only a Saiyan, but she is the Princess of Saiyan. Apparently, she has been hiding that tail of hers for years." Piccolo then regenerated his arm that was blasted off during the fight. He then took Gohan, saying that he was going to teach him how to use his power and that he and Gohan would fight along with the others when the Saiyans arrived. After that, he flew away with the boy in hand. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi were left standing there to figure out how to break the news to Chi-chi. That was the least of their worries though. They had only one year to inform the others and prepare for new threat that was coming to planet Earth.

So now all had been revealed. Goku and Nonica have been revealed to be from another planet. Not only that, but two more Saiyans are coming to Earth and they are ten times stronger than Raditz. Find out what happens when Nonica discovers that Piccolo has taken the son of her fallen friend next time in Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

This chapter was a little shorter than the others and chapter 8 is going to be a little short as well. Thanks for reading and please remember to review and let me know how you guys are liking things so far.


	8. Chapter 8: One Year to Train

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 8: One year to train

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

So here we are another chapter. This story had been so much fun to write and I really hope that it's been as fun for you guys to read. Things are about to heat up just a little for our sweet little princess, but nothing bad or lemony. Please enjoy the latest in the Princess of Saiyans story. As always don't forget to review. Oh, and one more thing I need to mention. **This is important so please read this part:**** I got a few reviews that I didn't spend enough time talking about Kami and Nonica, so after I post this chapter I am going to go back and fix this. I thought that spending too much time on her childhood would slow the pace of the story, but I was wrong and I apologize for that. So, after this chapter I'm going to add in another chapter in between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. I'll be sure to let you guys know whenever I do complete chapter 8 so you can go back and read it. I'm going to change this is chapter 8 is really chapter 9. Thanks so much to the fans that sent those reviews and again I'm sorry for not adding that in. I'm been inspired and I want to vamp that part of Nonica's story. Please bear with me, it will be worth it. **Ok that's about it so here you go…chapter 7. As always, please remember to review. Thanks!

* * *

When Kami arrived back to the Lookout from taking Goku to King Yemma, Nonica was waiting for him. She had kept her tail in plain view. When Kami saw it he asked, "How did you hide that all this time?"

Nonica smiled, "It wasn't easy, believe me." She then lowered her head, "I'm so sorry, Father. I feel as though I've lied to you all this time. But, I couldn't say anything because I was trying to break away from that life and make one of my own." she said.

The Earth's guardian walked over to his adoptive daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder. "My child, you don't have to explain anything to me." he said, "I always knew that you were something not of this world. You had a darkness in you when you first came here, but you overcame that to become something so unique and nothing like your Saiyan ancestry. I am proud to call you my student and my daughter."

The princess began to feel better, "Thank you, Father." she said with a slight smile on her face. Soon after the battle with the evil Saiyan, Radditz, Kami sent for the Z Warriors. He was going to train them so they would be ready for the Saiyans. The lady Saiyan was a little worried about what was going to happen when she saw her friends. She was certain that by now Krillin and Bulma had informed them of her true identity and that she's known all along that Goku was an alien and never said anything. She was concerned that they were going to be furious with her for not saying anything. Even if she had said something, how was she to know that Raditz would come looking for him after all this time? Nonica hoped that they wouldn't be angry with her. That they would understand that she had nothing to with the sudden appearance of Goku's older brother or the up coming threat. She would soon find out when she felt their energy approaching the Lookout. Taking a deep, she stepped out of her temple like home to greet her friends. The fear that they would treat her differently or that they would be angry with her filled her heart.

"Well hello, your majesty." said Yamcha as he bowed.

The others began to laugh. "Hello." she replied as she curtsied, "I hoped you guys wouldn't think any different of me."

"You're still Nonica, right?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course I am. I'm no different than I always have been." she answered.

"Then we're cool." said Tien.

"Yeah, you're nothing like that Raditz guy." Krillin chimed in.

The Saiyan Princess felt a sense of relief. "So, did Gohan make it back home safely?" she then asked.

"You don't Know?" Krillin said.

Nonica looked at him in confusion, "Know what?" she said.

"Well, right after you left, Piccolo took Gohan." Krillin said, "He said that he was going train him so that he would be ready for the Saiyans."

"He waited until I left, huh? I guess he knew that I would have tried to stop him." she said. Nonica was angry with Piccolo for kidnapping her friend's son and training him for something so dangerous. It was irresponsible in her book. As bad as Nonica wanted to go find them and take Gohan back to his mother, she knew that the half Saiyan would be an important asset if properly trained. With that in made, Nonica trained with her friends. Since she had already underwent Kami's training, she assisted Mr. Popo and Kami with the Z Warriors' training. She would spar with them and then also watch their spars with each other. When Mr. Popo or Kami was giving them instructions, Nonica would assist them by demonstrating the technique. Nothing was different. They all treated her the same and that was a great relief to the female warrior.

After about six months of training, Nonica decided it was time to make sure Piccolo hadn't gotten carried away during training. She grabbed a large bag and filled it with three medium sized boxes of food that Mr. Popo had cooked. Standing at the edge of the Lookout, she tried to feel out Piccolo's energy. "There they are." she said once she had located Piccolo and flew off in that direction. She found them in the middle of a session. To her surprise Gohan was still alive and holding his own. _Well, at least he hasn't killed the boy._ she thought as she hovered above them and watched the training session.

Piccolo and Gohan were so wrapped up in their training that they hadn't noticed that they had a audience. They continued to train as Nonica observed and after about another two hours, Piccolo finally called it a day. "You did well today, Gohan. You have important drastically." Piccolo said. Gohan smiled and nodded his head.

They turned and looked toward the sound of clapping. "Very well done, kid. Your dad would be so proud of you right now." Nonica said.

"Thanks, Ms. Nonica." replied Gohan.

Piccolo folded arms, "What do you want, Princess?" he said smugly.

Nonica touched down on the ground, "I came to check on my friend's son. It's that so wrong?" Nonica answered walking past Piccolo heading towards Gohan. Piccolo scoffed. "So, how have you been, Gohan? Hope that big, green elf hasn't been too mean to you." she said.

"Great! Mr. Piccolo says that I'm getting better all the time." the child said excitedly.

Nonica looked over at Piccolo, _**"He's a child. You know that, right?" she said in a language that Gohan didn't understand, but Piccolo did.**_

"_**It's not my fault that Goku hasn't shown the boy how to fly, fight, or use his chi. This kid is very strong and he can be very helpful when the Saiyans arrive." he answered.**_

"_**So it's the truth. You are going have him fight with you and the others." Nonica stated. The only thing Piccolo paid any attention to in that sentence was "you and the other", but he said nothing about in. Nonica continued, "Are you crazy? Like I said before, he is a child, Piccolo. He's not some experiment put on this planet for your amusement."**_

Piccolo was about to respond when Gohan stepped in, "Um, guys, it's very rude to speak in a language that the other party doesn't understand."

Nonica and Piccolo turned to look at him, "You're absolutely right, Gohan. We are being rude. Are you hungry?" she said.

Gohan perked up, "You bet I am!" he said.

Nonica slipped her bag off her shoulder and reached her hand inside it. She pulled out one of the boxes and gave it to Gohan, "Here you go. I brought it from the Lookout. Mr. Popo cooked it. It's great." she said. Gohan took the box and went to sit down on a large boulder. He then proceeded to pig out. The female Saiyan laughed out loud, "Just like his dad." she said.

The sun was beginning to set, so the princess built a fire. After that task was completed she reached inside the bag and pulled out another box, "Hey, Big Green, think fast." she said, tossing the box to Piccolo.

He caught it and said with a smirk, "I thought that I was old enough to fend for myself."

Nonica shrugged and replied, "Well, I wasn't going to be rude and bring you nothing while Gohan and I ate." Pulling out the last box of and sitting down beside Gohan, Nonica ate her food.

The two talked about how his training was progressing. Piccolo sat on the ground with his legs crossed and his back against a stone wall. "Nonica, what can you tell me about the Saiyans?" he asked.

She sighed and replied, "There isn't much that I can tell you about them. Keep in mind that I haven't been seen them I was about since 7-years-old. I know that they've gotten stronger since then."

Piccolo nodded in understanding. Soon after, Gohan, exhausted from Piccolo's training, fell asleep, leaving the adults up to talk. Nonica stood up and stretched out her arms. Piccolo stood up and walked up behind her, "You know, I couldn't help but notice that you said 'you and the others" earlier. You're not planning to fight with us against the Saiyans are you?" he said.

"I don't know what you mean." she answered casually.

Piccolo reached out and her grabbed her arm and snatched her around to face him, "Cut the crap, Nonica." he said.

"Get your hands off me you cucumber with ears." Nonica said just a little too loudly.

They heard Gohan starting to stir, but he didn't wake up. "Keep your voice down monkey princess." Piccolo said.

Nonica slapped him across the face. He grinned at her. "I hate you." she said.

"I don't care. I just want to know why you're so hesitant about fighting the Saiyan." he replied.

She struggled to get free but in only made Piccolo tighten his grip on her arm. "I don't have to tell you anything." she said as she finally snatched away from Piccolo.

"No, but your friends are going to be there to fight there Saiyans. They are risking their lives and here you stand cowering to them." Piccolo said.

Nonica scowled at him, "You don't know anything." she said.

"I know that you are one of the best fighters on the planet and you want to stand on the sidelines while the others face you friends." he taunted.

"They are not my friends!" she shouted.

Piccolo looked at her waist and saw that she had her tail wrapped around it. "Why did you hold on that tail all this time?" he asked.

"Because I was a child and cutting it off would have been painful." answered the lady Saiyan.

"Are you sure? Because I think that you kept it so that if they ever did come they would know you were one of them." he provoked. As Nonica became more and more filled with anger, Piccolo continued, "You know that kiss you gave Radiz seemed pretty convincing." he said. Nonica's eyes widened and she drew back to slap him again, but he caught her by the wrist. "I'm not going to let you do that a second time." he said.

Nonica tried to calm herself. She knew that Piccolo was just trying to get a rise out of her. "I did that so you would have time to finish charging your attack so you kill him and you ended up killing Goku. How did that feel by the way? You finally killed Goku." Nonica felt Piccolo's grip tighten around her wrist. "And it seems to me that you're jealous, Piccolo. Hmm? Mad because I kissed him and not you?" Nonica said.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Piccolo grinned.

"Yeah, I think so. You…" her words were stopped when Piccolo snatched her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. Nonica was so in shock that she didn't have time to react. Piccolo pulled away and smirked, "There. Now we're even." he said.

Nonica attempted to slap him once more with her free hand, but he caught that one too. "Piccolo, let me go, now." she said in as calm a voice as she could.

"You know, you're pretty when you're mad." Piccolo said with that same smirk still on his face.

"Shut up." she snapped.

Piccolo had her hands crossed and still had hold of her wrists. He spun her around and pinned her arms behind her back. He pulled her close to him. "Look, I'm not your enemy. In this battle we have to work together. Unless, of course, you feel like you owe them your loyalty." he said.

"No, I don't. If I did then I wouldn't have helped you kill Raditz." Nonica replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're keeping something from me?" the green warrior asked.

Nonica thought about snatching away, but she know that it was useless. "I've told you everything that I can tell you." she said. "I'm not hiding anything. I just don't know if we're going to survive this fight." She began to weep. "Don't you understand? They know that I helped you and Goku. I'm a traitor to them and they aren't going to spare me just because I'm a Saiyan too. Piccolo, I'm scared."

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never know Nonica to be afraid of anything. She had gone and helped him and was never concerned about him hurting her, not once. She had faced him and the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and never showed him any kind of fear, even while he was beating her. Even when it came to facing Raditz, she had bravely showed up there and fought along side Piccolo and Goku. In Piccolo's eyes Nonica was one of the bravest people fighters he had ever known, but here she was weeping in his arms because she was scared. Nonica felt Piccolo pull her closer to him. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He let go of her wrists and ran his hands up her arms until he got up to her shoulders. She shuttered under his touch.

Nonica turned around and looked at him, "What are you doing?" she asked. Piccolo said nothing, he just stood there and just looked at her. The glow of the fire shined on Nonica's face and made her face light up. Piccolo found himself getting lost in her deep blue eyes. Nonica's heart began to pound in her chest. Piccolo brushed the hair away from her face and placed his hand on her cheek. "Please don't do this to me." she whispered.

Piccolo lowered his head and kissed Nonica's soft, pink lips. He didn't force the kiss, it just happened. Piccolo put his arms around her waist and closed the space between them. _I must be out of my mind._ she thought as she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. Their kiss became more passionate and heated. Piccolo tangled his fingers in Nonica's soft, long, brown hair. Nonica moaned softly. Piccolo pushed her up against the stone wall. Nonica braced herself against the wall and wrapped her legs around Piccolo's waist. The Saiyan's mind was racing. A million thoughts going through her brain all at once. A battle between what her head wanted and what her heart needed, _What am I doing? This is Piccolo, he is evil…but he is such a surprisingly great kisser._ she thought, her breathing heavy. Piccolo soon felt Nonica's legs slip from around his waist. Nonica pushed him away from her, "I'm so sorry. I…I just…I just can't." Nonica said and then she took to the sky.

"Nonica, wait. Come back!" Piccolo shouted out, but she was already gone and out of sight. "Dammit!" he yelled, punching the stone wall causing a large crack to form. "How could I have done that?" he asked himself. That's when it hit him. The time that he had spent with Gohan had begun to melt Piccolo's heart of ice. This had made him realize that he had indeed gotten attached to Nonica all those years ago. Not just attached, he realized in that moment that he was in love with her. Gohan's love had opened Piccolo's heart and allowed him to admit to the feelings that he had fought against for so long. Everything made since to him then. That feeling of hurt when he remembered their match during the tournament, the feeling of pain when she had told him to stay away from her, the slight twinge of jealousy that he felt when he saw her kiss Raditz. "I did enjoy that a little more than I should have." he said. He loved her. He would probably never admit it, but he missed her visits after they had stopped. He then felt a pain greater than anything an opponent could inflict. Nonica hated him, he was sure of it. Why wouldn't she? He had beaten her so badly at that tournament and, more recently, had killed her best friend. He would never have the chance to make her his. "I should at least make sure she's alright." he said and flew off toward Nonica's house.

When she finally made it home, Nonica stood in the dark with her back up against the door thinking about what had happened. "How could I have let that happen? How could I have been so stupid?" she said, "All the time that I spent trying to bury those feelings that I had developed for him. That little stunt just made every one of them come flooding back and this time they're way stronger than they were." She stood there the memories of their encounter replaying over and over in her mind. She recalled the way it felt having Piccolo's body pushed up against hers. The fire that she felt as he kissed her…"Oh God, I kissed him back." she remembered. She ran upstairs and took a shower, trying to wash him off her body. She figured that she was going to get cleaned up and then go to bed, then wake up and pretend that nothing had ever happened. That is exactly what she did.

Piccolo could see, when he got to Nonica's house, that all the lights were out. He could sense that she was there, so he lowered is chi as to not alert her of his arrival. He landed on her balcony and looked into the big glass doors that lead into her room. The light from a lamp, which she had forgotten to turn off, shone bright enough so that he could see inside the room. Piccolo lifted his hand and, with psychic energy, unlocked the door and quietly entered the room. Nonica was lying on her back with the covers pulled up to her chest. She had one hand across her chest the other was flat on the bed. Piccolo gently stroked the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. "Nonica, I don't know if anything can or will ever happen for us, but I do know that I've got your back if you need me. I hope that you will fight by my side. Where you belong." he said in a very low voice. He leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly. After that he turned and left.

Nonica stirred in her sleep just a little and mumbled, "I love you, Piccolo."

Nonica awoke the next day. She thought about what she had confessed to Piccolo the night. The part about being afraid of the Saiyans. "I'm a Saiyan myself. I shouldn't be afraid of those bastards." she said. She then decided to seek out the wisdom of her adoptive father. Taking off to the Lookout she was determined to beat this fear and she knew that Kami was the very one to help her.

When she got to the Lookout Kami was there waiting. "Hello, Nonica. I sensed you coming. You should be training." he said.

She bowed in respect, "I need your help." she replied. Kami knew that it was serious by the look in her eyes. He wasn't her father right then, he was her master, she teacher and she needed the knowledge that he possessed.

After explaining what her problem was, Nonica and Kami walked inside the temple. They went into a dark room with a fire pit that already had a fire burning in it. Nonica sat on the floor and crossed her legs. Kami began, "Think back to the match you had with Piccolo. You did well until he use your concern for others to trick you and take the victory. You must learn to remain focused during a battle. During the fight with the Saiyan you use your looks instead of your abilities to defeat him. I did not train you to have to resort to such trickery. In a battle you must rely on your strengths and your training. You must not let fear and uncertainty creep its way into your mind or you will be defeated." He was going to attempt to perform a special mental exercise. "I want you to empty your mind. Relax every muscle, release all tension." Nonica sat there and absorbed what her teacher was telling her. "I want you to look deep within yourself. Picture yourself on the battlefield. You must face your demons there and defeat them."

Nonica cleared her mind of everything except what she had been instructed to do. She was standing on a battlefield and she was alone. Nonica looked around her, unsure of what was in store for her. There were dark clouds in the sky and the wind blew violently. She could still hear Kami's voice saying, "You must face what you are truly afraid of. You have to conquer your fear and apprehensions. Only then will you be able to face the opposing threat that is coming."

Nonica continued on and by this time she was completely under. All she could see, hear, smell, or feel was what was happening on the battlefield inside her mind. "So who or what am I supposed to be fighting here? How can I overcome my fears if I can't find my opponent?" she said to herself. Just then a huge ball of energy came falling at Nonica. She jumped out the way just in time. The lady Saiyan landed on the ground in fighting stance, ready for anything. She saw a hooded figure standing on a boulder. They were dressed in black and was stand with their hand extended toward Nonica. "What the hell is your problem!" she yelled. The masked fighter leapt at her. They exchanged punches and kicks. It seemed like no matter what Nonica did, this fighter was one step ahead of her. She soon realized that this was supposed to represent her fear and she had to defeated this fighter. The fight continued on in her mind. She began to learn the fighter's moves and soon gained the upper hand. She delivered a powerful punch in the masked warrior's face, knocking them to the ground. "I'm no longer afraid and I'm ending this!" she shouted. She gathered her energy into one mighty blast. Clouds of smoke and dust flew. Nonica was hovering in the sky, her breathing was heavy from battle. She quickly floated back down to the ground and began to walk toward the fighter. They weren't moving, they had been defeated. "You were quite the work out, but I defeated you. Now let's see just who you are under there." she said as she reached out her hand and grabbed hold of the of the black hood like mask. When she pulled it off she was shocked to find that the warrior was none other than, "Vegeta?" she whispered. He had been the thing that she had been afraid of. He represented her past and he was the reason she feared for her future. "I defeated you in my head, but it isn't going to be that simple in the real world. Strangely, I'm not afraid anymore. You must be stopped and though I may die, I would be dying for the planet that I have come to love and that price is one I'll gladly pay." She had defeated her fear and was ready to deal with whatever happened on that battlefield.

Nonica awoke from her trance with a new sense of peace in her spirit. She wanted to tell Kami all about her battle within her mind, but he told her that it was a private battle and he didn't need to know what the outcome was as long as she was finally at peace, and she was.

Another six months passed by and the Z Warriors had trained hard all through the year. They were all pretty confident with their progress. They were all ready to face the Saiyans and Nonica was ready to face the missing piece of her past, her brother.

What will happen when brother and sister reunite for the first time in years? What will be the outcome when the princess of Saiyans stands against the prince? Found the answer to these questions and more when the Z Warriors face off against the Saiyans in the next chapter of Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

Yeah I know that I said that this was going to be a short chapter but once I started writing it I found it hard to stop. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As promised, I am going to go back and revamp the story just a little bit. When I finish it I will let you guys know so you can go back and check it out and thanks again to the ones that left a review requesting the change. Hope everyone was a happy and safe holiday season and I will see you guys later. Don't forget to review this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Sibling Reunion

_Princess of Saiyans_

_Chapter 9: Sibling Reunion_

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, expect for Nonica, of course.

Hello all! Long time no hear lol. So this is the new chapter and you may notice that it was supposed to be chapter 8, but **I went back and wrote** a whole **new chapter **and **made it Chapter 4**. It's called Kami so when you're done, if you have not done it already, please go back and take a gander. Hope you guys enjoy it and so sorry that it has taken so long to write, but things in the real world have been crazy. So, hear it is. There is some fighting in it and I would like to remind everyone that I am not the best fight scene writer so please take it for what it is and enjoy. As always please review when you're done, thanks. Now without further ado…..Chapter 9!

* * *

The dark day had arrived. Nonica stood on the Lookout looking down on the earth below. She was watching when the two Saiyan space pods landed in the middle of a busy city. The Saiyan Prince has arrived. she though to herself. Just then, she saw Nappa blew up a huge part of the city they had landed in and she became angry.

"Nonica, you must calm yourself. You can not go into battle with your mind clouded by anger." said a voice.

Nonica turned to see Kami walking up behind her. "But, did you see what they did? All those of innocent people gone." she replied.

"Yes, they are evil and ruthless, but you must keep your emotions under control. You must channel them, use them." said Kami.

Nonica knew that her father was right, so she did as he had told her. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, she regained her composure. Nonica turned and looked at Kami, "Piccolo is going to be on the battlefield. He's going to fight." she said.

Kami nodded, "I know. But, you can't be concerned about him. He can take care of himself." he said.

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about you." she said quickly.

Kami smiled, "Are you certain that's the only reason you are worried?" he asked.

Nonica was surprised by his question, but she answered, "I'm certain."

Kami walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek, "I want you to stay focused while in battle today. Be careful and don't let anything take your mind off the fight, not even for a moment. These Saiyans are merciless and they will use any advantage they can to gain the upper hand."

Nonica smiled, "I promise I'll be careful, but if something should happen, I want you to know that I love you very much and I'm grateful for all that you've done for me." she said. She then wrapped her arms around her adoptive father and hugged him tightly. When she pulled away she looked over the edge once more, "The Saiyans are on the move. I have to go now. Goodbye, Father." she said and took off to battle.

Kami waved his hand as he watched his only child go to defend the Earth. Mr. Popo stepped out of the temple just as Nonica was out of sight. "I hope she'll be alright out there." he said.

Kami smiled slyly and replied, "Piccolo will see to it that she stays alive. I am certain of that."

Nonica arrived on the battlefield right after Yamcha. "So, I see you made it." Piccolo said.

"I wanted to make sure my goodbyes were said. You never know what might happen." she replied. That's when she laid eyes on them. It was easy for her remember that the tall, bald one was Nappa and, of course, the shorter one with the black, spiky hair was… "Vegeta." Nonica said.

Everyone looked at her then. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You're a Saiyan too. Makes sense that you'd remember him." said Krillin.

The short Saiyan then noticed the tail and he began to laugh, "She should remember me. How could she forgot her older brother?" he said.

The Z Warriors stood there in shock. "So you were hiding something. You have a brother?" said Piccolo, breaking the silence.

"I couldn't tell that one of the Saiyans was my brother. I thought that I did it would make you question my loyalties." Nonica explained, "I needed you to know that I was…am on your side."

Piccolo nodded, "I understand. I know that you are." he said.

Nonica smiled. "How touching. But, if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something." Vegeta said, losing his patience. Nappa had already planted the evil saibamen and they were ready to tear into the Z Warriors. Yamcha volunteered to go first. He did well at the start of the fight, but just as soon as he thought he had won, he let down his guard and the saibaman latched onto him and self-destructed. When the dust had settled, Yamcha was lying lifeless on the ground.

"Yamcha!" Nonica screamed, "No, Yamcha. Bulma and Puar are going to be so broken hearted." Krillin, in a fit of rage, destroyed three of the saibamen. The last one jumped out from behind a rock and tried to attack Gohan. He was destroyed by Piccolo. Once they were taken care of, Nappa stepped up to take his turn. He attacked Tien, cutting off his right arm. Tien fought the best he could, but Nappa was just too powerful. That's when Chiaotzu made the ultimate sacrifice. He clung onto Nappa's back and used a self-destructing technique of his own. Unfortunately, Nappa still lived. Tien then attacked the monstrous warrior in pure fury. Nappa quickly gain the upper hand. "Come on, guys. We have to help him." Nonica declared as she took toward Nappa.

"Nonica!" Piccolo shouted.

Nappa saw her flying at him, Come on, Princess. Let's see what you've got!" he yelled. Nonica smirked and vanished. "Where is she?" Nappa said. He soon found himself crashing into the side of a huge mountain. Nonica was hovering where Nappa had been hovering, her leg still extended from the kick.

"Still the fastest of the Saiyans, huh, sister? I almost didn't see you." Vegeta said, smirking.

Atta girl! Piccolo thought.

Nappa came back quickly and he headed straight for his attacker. "Let's go, big boy!" said Nonica. She flipped over Nappa's head, "KAMEHAMAHA!" she yelled as she blast Nappa right in his back. It did some damage, but really served to further anger Nappa. He turned around and was facing her. Nonica's fist collided with his face. Nappa returned the favor, punching Nonica in the jaw. Nonica grew very angry, "You stupid, bald bastard!" she yelled. The two began to exchange blows. Nappa managed to knee the lady fighter in the stomach. Nonica went forward from the impact and Nappa punched her and sent her flying toward the ground. Just before she hit the ground, Nonica did a back flip. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she sprang back up to Nappa.

"Krillin, come on!' Piccolo yelled and he and Krillin joined the Saiyan Princess.

Vegeta continued to watch the fight from the ground, "I must say, Nonica is holding her own against Nappa. It's too bad that she might have to die." he said.

Piccolo and Krillin reached Nonica and Nappa. They joined Nonica in an attack of kicks and punches. "It's about time." Nonica said as she tried to land a punch.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Piccolo replied. The warriors for good threw punches and kicks, but Nappa was dodging them all. Krillin landed one then Piccolo landed another, sending Nappa flying toward Gohan. "blast him, Gohan!" Piccolo ordered. Gohan stood frozen with fear and, at the last second, he ran and hid. "Damn! A whole year wasted." Piccolo exclaimed.

"He's a child, Piccolo." Nonica reminded him. Piccolo said nothing. The battle continued on until Tien tried one last technique, but he used up all his energy and didn't survive. The blast barely phased Nappa. Nonica touched down, "Tien?" she said as she kneeled down to check him. "He's gone." she said. Vegeta then called a three hour timeout to give Goku time to get to the battlefield. Nonica sat down on a large rock, "Goku had better hurry up. I don't think we can take much more of this." she said.

"He'll be here. We just have to keep these monsters busy until then." Piccolo replied. "Do you know about me being from Namek?" he then asked.

Nonica looked at him in, a stunned expression on her face, "You mean you didn't?" Piccolo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I never mentioned it to Kami. I always figured that he knew especially sense you both could speak the language." she said.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, let's see…Goku is a Saiyan named Kakarot, he had a brother named Raditz, I'm the princess of Saiyans, you're originally from a planet called Namek, and I have an older brother who wants to kill us all and use the dragon balls for his own personal gain. No, that's pretty much it." Nonica said with a smile.

Vegeta began to walk towards the four remaining warriors of Earth. "Hey, guys, that spiky haired Saiyan is coming over here." Krillin said. Vegeta stopped halfway and motioned for Nonica to walk the rest of the way. "I think he wants a word with you, Nonica." said Krillin.

"I'll bet he does." replied Nonica as she stood up and began to walk over to him.

"You're going over there?" Piccolo asked.

Nonica looked over her shoulder, "Vegeta may be a vicious space pirate, but if he says that he's giving us three hours, then he isn't going to do anything until that three hours are up. Why do you think he sent Nappa away?" she turned and walked on over to Vegeta. "You summoned me, Prince Vegeta?" Nonica said.

Vegeta smirked at her, "My, my, look how you've grown." he said, "I'm surprised to see you after all this time."

"As am I, but I figured you'd come running after you heard what Piccolo over there had said about the dragon balls." Nonica replied.

"You want in? Think about it. You could live forever. We could be the most feared warriors in the entire galaxy. How bout it?" Vegeta said.

Nonica smiled and answered, "Living forever is not appealing to me, Vegeta, neither is being feared. I have made a life for myself here and now you've come and try to destroy it. I'm going to remain on Earth even if it means my death."

Vegeta only chuckled and said, "Well then, I guess that's that. Don't say I didn't offer. Would have been good to have my sister by my side again. To be a family again."

Nonica looked over at Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan. She thought of Kami and Mr. Popo, of Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Master Roshi, and all her other friends that she had made over the years. She looked back at her brother and said, extending her arm toward her friends, "They are my family."

"Hmph!" Vegeta said, "Then die with them."

His sister turned her back to him and, as she walked away, she said, "I'm not the one that's going to die today, my brother."

"What did he want?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, you know he wanted me to join him and become immortal." she replied, :I personally don't get it. Living forever seems so dull."

"Not everyone feels that way, Nonica." Krillin said. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"The important thing is that they never get to make their wish." said Piccolo.

"I sure hope my dad gets here soon. Our time's almost up." Gohan said.

Nonica placed her hand on his head, "He'll be here, don't worry." she said. Soon the three hours were up and Goku still hadn't managed to get to the battlefield. Piccolo had come up with a plan. He had remembered when Goku grabbed Raditz's tail that it hurt so badly that he was unable to continue to fight. They decided that that was the best course of action. The plan was for Piccolo to grab Nappa's tail while Krillin, Gohan, and Nonica blasted him. When their time ran out, Piccolo grab a hold of his tail. The others were ready to blast him with everything they had. But, their hopes were dashed when Nappa brought his elbow down on Piccolo's head, knocking him out. They were all very confused by this turn of events. "How can that be?" said Nonica.

"Nappa and I aren't like Raditz. We've outgrown that little weakness." Vegeta explained.

Nonica stood there in bewilderment, "I didn't know we could do that." Nonica muttered.

Vegeta laughed, "Well, that's what comes from living on a planet of weaklings." The battle picked back up after that. Nappa injured Krillin and even managed to knock Nonica unconscious. Gohan became enraged and attacked Nappa. Nappa became furious and was then determined to destroy him.

Nonica stirred a bit on the ground and finally came to. She looked up in time to see Nappa shoot a huge blast of energy straight at Gohan. "Gohan, run!" she yelled as she tried to get up, but she was too late. "NO!" she cried out. When the smoke had cleared, Gohan was fine. Nonica saw Piccolo standing in front of him protectively. Piccolo had jumped in front of the son of Goku at the last second and took the full force of Nappa's attack. He fell to ground. "No, Piccolo." said Nonica as she ran over to him. She helped Gohan roll him over. "Piccolo?" she said.

He looked up at her, "Nothing more than what I am, huh?" he said with a weak smile.

"Hey, I can be wrong, right?" she replied with tears welling up in her eyes. "What a hero you turned to be."

Piccolo reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Thank you, Nonica. For everything you've done for me. I'm sorry about Kami." he said. Nonica's tears began to flow then. Piccolo looked over to Gohan, "Gohan, you were the first real friend I ever had. You were the first to not look at me like I was a monster. Thank you for that." he said and with that, Piccolo was gone. Gohan become infuriated and focused all his energy into a massive attack. He hit Nappa head on, but Nappa was still left standing.

"Nice try, kid.' Nappa said as began to walk toward the exhausted child.

"Gohan, run away!" Krillin shouted.

"No, Mr. Piccolo wouldn't run." he replied.

Nonica was about to intervene, but just as she stood, she went back down to her knees in pain. When she looked back she saw that Vegeta had a firm grip on her tail. "What a disgrace you've become. A waste of our royal Saiyan blood. You are the princess of a proud race of warriors and yet here you are sniveling over a pathetic dead Namek." he said. Nappa then lifted his huge foot, meaning to crush Gohan as if he were some insignificant bug. Just as it came down, Gohan was gone. The young half-Saiyan had been saved by the flying Nimbus just in the nick of time. Goku had finally arrived. He heard Nonica screaming out in agony. When he looked over, he saw Vegeta torturing her, "Hey, let go of her now!" he demanded.

"This doesn't concern you. This is a family matter." replied the Saiyan prince.

"LET ME GO!" Nonica screamed.

"I don't think so, traitor!" he snapped back. Nonica then did the unthinkable. She unsheathed her dagger and quickly sliced through her own tail. The pain was almost too much, but she was free and she quickly scurried away from her tormentor. Vegeta was left standing there with his sister's severed tail in his hand. "You…you cut off your own tail. How could you?" he said in disbelief.

Nonica got up on her feet and replied, "I'd rather lose my tail than to have you use it to gain an advantage on me." She then turned and walked over to Goku and the others.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. It hurts like hell, but I'll be fine. I'm sure glad to see you." she said.

"Sorry, but Korin only had two senzu beans left and I gave my last one to Gohan and Krillin." Goku said with his hand on the back of his head.

Nonica smirked and responded, "Goku, do you really think that I would go into battle unprepared." she then reached inside her boot and retrieved a bean of her own. Once she ate it, she was healed and the pain from the lose of her tail was gone.

"Good thinking." Goku said. That's when he turned his attention to the fight. He challenged Nappa first. It soon became apparent that Goku was just too much for the brute. He left him laying at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta would be the one to finish Nappa off.

"Your own teammate, Vegeta?" Nonica asked.

"He was of no more use to me. He failed." Vegeta answered. Goku told Gohan and the others to go back to Master Roshi's island, he was going to off Vegeta alone. They left Goku to it. Goku turned out to be more than the Prince of Saiyans bargained for and Vegeta resorted to creating an artificial moon and became the mighty oozaru. That's when he was able to gain the upper hand on our hero. Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica came back to help Goku. Gohan and Nonica tried to distract the beastly form of the Saiyan prince so Krillin could use his destructo disc attack, but Vegeta just jump over it. In a strange turn of event, Yajorobe would be the one to save the day when he sliced of Vegeta's tail, causing Vegeta to return to his normal state. Of course, this angered Vegeta and he used his Big Bang attack in an attempt to wipe them all out. The remaining Z Warriors were knocked unconscious. When Gohan came around, he caught sight of the artificial moon that was still burning brightly in the sky. Gohan would be next to transform, but he was not like Vegeta. The boy was inexperienced and didn't know how to control himself in that form so he went wild and Vegeta was his target.

"Ha! Bet you wish you had use that trick now, huh, Vegeta?" Nonica chuckled as she watched the Saiyan prince try and stay alive. After a while Vegeta was finally able to remove Gohan's tail, but when Gohan went to change back, he fell on top of Vegeta. The Saiyan fighter was left broken and injured on the ground. That was when he decided that he'd had enough and summoned his space pod so he could beat a hasty retreat. When the space pod arrived Vegeta crawled to, but Krillinn had other plans. He retrieved Yajorobe's sword and was going to end the prince's life, but Goku stopped him. He told Krillin that he wanted to fight Vegeta again one day and asked that Krillin just let him leave. Reluctantly, Krillin lowered the sword. Nonica got up and walked over to her injured brother. She opened the hatch on the space pop then reached down, grabbed Vegeta, and put him in seat of the space pod, "Get off this planet. You were shown mercy today, Vegeta. Next time you won't be so lucky." she said. As the door of the ship closed, Vegeta swore that he would be back and that he would kill everyone when he returned. The ship blast into space and with that, it was over. Earth's fighters had won the battle and the planet was once again safe.

The battle is over, but with many casualties. The princess has lost two people that she dearly cared for, but they have a plan. Tune in next time as the remaining warriors of Earth prepare to venture into space and revive their fallen friends on the next installment of….Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

There you have it my dear fans. Hope you enjoyed and sorry again that it took so long. If you haven't done it already please remember to go back and read the chapter I added. It will listed as Chapter 4: Kami. Please review and I will see you guys in Chapter 10. Later!


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Ready for Namek

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 10: Getting Ready for Namek

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I do, however, own the OC, Nonica.

Hi everyone. Here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Sorry that it's taken so long, but I'll admit that I had a bit of a mental block that I tried to work through by working on one of my other projects. I finally got my thoughts together and here we are. Hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please remember to review it when you're done. See ya!

* * *

With Vegeta gone and Earth safe, the remaining Z Warriors, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica were all taken to a hospital to have their injuries attended too. Nonica had decided that her injuries weren't serious enough and she declined medical assistance. "Are you sure, Nonica?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to be somewhere anyway." she replied.

"Where's that?" Goku then asked.

"Well, I know four of our friends that need someone to stand before King Yemma on their behalf, I'm sure they are gonna wanna have a chance to train with King Kai too." Nonica said. She then walked over to the window and opened it.

"You can do that?" asked Krillin.

"Sure, I am acting Guardian of Earth now. At least until we revive everyone and Kami comes back." she said. They had already discussed going to Namek and using the dragon balls there to bring back their friends. After they had worked out the details, Nonica was ready to help their fallen friends find something to do with their free time. She closed her eyes as her whole body began to glow. With a sudden flash, Nonica was in an outfit similar to Kami's except hers was a little more tight fitting.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo did that for me whenever I needed new clothes." said Gohan.

Nonica smiled and retorted, "Well, I was raised by Kami. He showed me all kinds of things while I was growing up."

"You're gonna make a great guardian, Nonica." said Goku.

"Thanks, Goku. Well, I gotta go. You guys take care and I will see you later." and with that, Nonica was gone.

At the Earth's check-in station, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo were standing before King Yemma. "We wish to travel to King Kai's planet for training." Tien requested. King Yemma sat behind his huge desk, flipping through his book containing every Earthling and their deeds.

"And why should I grant this request?" King Yemma inquired.

"Because they stood and fought bravely against the Saiyan invaders that would have destroyed the Earth had they not fought." They all looked to see Nonica walking up to stand in front of King Yemma.

"Nonica, what are you doing here?" King Yemma then asked.

Nonica smiled and bowed respectfully. "I came to stand on their behalf." she answered, "As Temporary Guardian of Earth it is my right and duty."

"Alright, Nonica!" Yamcha cheered. Nonica looked at Yamcha with her index finger over her lips. Yamcha's lips tightened instantly.

King Yemma leaned forward, "Alright, Temporary Guardian, let's hear it." he said.

She smiled again and began to plead their case, "King Yemma, these brave warriors fought the evil Saiyans and gave up their own lives. They stepped in when Earth needed them, as they have many times before. They deserve to be allowed to not only keep their bodies, but also to travel Snake Way and receive training from King Kai."

King Yemma looked over to Piccolo, "And what about him?" he asked. Nonica looked in the direction that King Yemma was looking.

"Piccolo should be allowed to go as well." she replied. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe she had said that due to the fact that he once was evil. Piccolo had always figured that he was going straight to hell, without hesitation, yet here Nonica was defending him.

"Really?" said King Yemma, who was equally as surprised as Piccolo.

"Piccolo gave his life to save the life of Goku's small son, Gohan. I think that more than proves that he isn't what he used to be." Nonica said, "He also defended the Earth alongside myself and the others when he really didn't have to."

King Yemma leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his chest. His stern expression faded into a smile, "Kami would be very proud of you, Nonica." he said.

"Thank you , sir." she replied.

"Alright, Nonica, they can all go." King Yemma decreed.

Bowing in respect, once more, Nonica said, "thank you, King Yemma." The others, even Piccolo, followed Nonica's example and bowed to King Yemma. They were then escorted outside to a car that would take them to Snake Way.

"Thanks, Nonica. I really doubt he would have let us go if you hadn't stepped." Tien said.

"Well, it was the least I could after what my brother and his friend did." she replied. They all noticed that Nonica didn't have her tail around her waist.

"No tail?" Yamcha asked, it was more of a statement than an actual question.

"No, I had to cut it off during the fight. It's a long story really." she said. They all walked over to the car. Nonica watched as they all got in.

Piccolo was the last one to get into the car. He turned at the last minute to say something to Nonica, but when he did she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"Hm, guess she had to get back to the Lookout." said Tien.

For a second, Piccolo looked a little disappointed. _Thank you, Nonica. For everything. I only wish that I could have held you one more time before you left. I wonder if you would have even allowed me to. _Piccolo thought. He then got into the car and they set out for Snake Way to begin their long journey to Kings Kai's planet.

Back on Earth, everyone had to act quickly. The ship that Kami had come to Earth in needed repair and Bulma had to learn enough Namekian to fly it. Nonica and Mr. Popo helped her with that. The princess decided to stay behind and perform her duties as Temporary Guardian in Kami's absence. After about ten day, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin took off for Namek.

Nonica stood at the edge of the Lookout and looked out over at everyone down below. She began to wonder if her friends had made it to Namek yet. _They should at least be close by now. I do hope they're alright._ she thought. The more she thought about them, the more she began to think about them collecting the dragon balls, and the more she thought about them collecting the dragon balls, the more she thought about Kami coming back. And the more she thought about Kami coming back, the more she thought about Piccolo. It had been hard for her since he had died. Sure, she missed Kami dearly, but she was grieving over Piccolo. The worst part were the dreams, or rather, the nightmares. Almost every night was the same. She saw Piccolo die all over again. She would wake up in tears. She didn't blame herself. No, that wasn't it. She just wished there was something she could've done. She stood there on the Lookout now with tears streaming down her face. _I miss you, Piccolo. I know you'll be back soon enough, but it doesn't stop the pain in my chest. I wish there were some why that we could be together, but I'll never be able to tell you what you really mean to me._ she thought.

Mr. Popo came walking up from behind her then. "You know, it's okay to miss him." he said.

Nonica quickly wiped her face with her hands, "Mr. Popo," she sniffled, "Kami wouldn't want me moping around because of him."

"I wasn't talking about Kami." he smiled.

The daughter of Kami just looked at him in confusion. "I don't know what you mean." she said.

He went up to her and said, "My dear one, do you really think that Kami and I never noticed that you would disappear those three years that Goku was with us? That we don't know where you were sneak off to? That we couldn't see that you were starting to develop feelings? It was in your eyes and it's still in your eyes. You're in love, my darling." Nonica's face turned a soft shade of pink when she heard his conclusion. She knew that he was right, but she never realized that it was that obvious. "I want you to know that it is alright to have those feelings,. They are not wrong and that Piccolo has changed. He isn't what he used to be anymore." he said.

A few more tears streamed down Nonica's face. She smiled and said, "You're right, Mr. Popo. I do love him." It was actually a relief to be able to admit that she was in love with someone that was once so bad and an even bigger relief was to know that it was okay to love him. "Thank you. I needed that." she said. He smiled at her, glad that he had helped her to find some sense of peace in herself. It was then that Nonica made a decision. She looked at her long time friend and said, "I have to go to Namek. I want to make sure that my friends are okay and I want to help them bring Kami, Piccolo, and the others back to this life."

"I understand. Everything will be just fine here while you're gone." Mr. Popo replied. He then had a thought, "But, how will you get there?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I know where the space pod I came here in is. I'll take that. I should be there in a matter of days." she said. Mr. Popo gave her his blessing. The two said their goodbyes to one another and Nonica set out to find her abandoned ship. She was going to go to Namek and help her friends complete their mission and bring their fallen comrades back!

Nonica has chosen to travel to Namek and assist her friends. What new develops await her there? What will happen when she runs into her older brother once again? And how will she fair when she meets her former tormentor for the first time since her youth? Found out next time in…Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

There you go, chapter 10. I know that it isn't very long, but I promise that it will be better next time. Please remember to review this chapter and be on the look out for the next chapter. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Princess On a Mission

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 11: Princess on a Mission

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Dragon Ball Z or any of its character, except for my OC.

Nonica: That's me!

Yes it is.

Saiyandstoryteller here. Just wanted to say thank you guys so much for reading my fanfic. This story has reached over 1,000 hits! Thank you so much for always coming back and reading whenever this story is updated. This makes me very proud considering that this is my first fan fiction and is based solely on a character that I made up in this crazy mass of confusion that I call my brain. Again, thank you very much to all the fans of my story and for supporting my OC, Nonica. It really means a lot to me. So, here you go…Chapter 11. Please enjoy and, as always, please review this chapter when you're done.

* * *

As Nonica's ship entered Namek's atmosphere, she was awakened by the ship's computer. "You have now reached your destination and will be landing on Planet Namek in ten minutes. Prepare for impact." said the voice on the computer.

When the princess was fully awake, she took a look at the computer screen. It was picking a reading from two other space pods and said that they had landed on the planet approximately 20 minutes prior. Nonica was almost certain she knew who at least one of the ships belonged to. _I hope I can find Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin before he does._ she thought. That was when the computer picked up something that Nonica had feared the most. Or rather, someone. "Frieza's here too!" she panicked. Nonica thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as the need to find her friends and insure that they were alright became more urgent.

When her ship finally landed, Nonica quickly exited and tried to feel out Gohan and Krillin's energy. She finally found and was horrified to find that they were being followed by a much stronger energy level. The princess recognized it right away, "Dodoria!" she cried and shot off in the direction of the power levels. _I'm coming, guys. Just hang in there. _she thought as she went as fast as she could to rescue her friends. She made it to them in time to see Krillin turn towards Dodoria in mid air and use the Solar Flare. She, unfortunately, suffered the affects and had to immediately. "Dammit! That does hurt." said Nonica as she rubbed her eyes. When they finally focused, heard a scream and then a loud splash. She went to see what was going on and saw Vegeta hovering in the sky. She stayed hidden behind a wall of rock. _I thought that was Vegeta when my computer picked up on those space pods._ she thought. Then Dodoria popped up out of the water and climbed up on the same small island that Nonica was hiding on. When she didn't see any scouters, Nonica wasn't concerned about keeping her power level lowered.

Vegeta, with his new found ability so sense energy, sensed her right. "Who's there?" he said, "Show yourself."

Nonica's eyes widened, "How did he know?" she whispered. She took a deep breath and walked out from behind the rock.

"Well, if it isn't my baby sister. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's really none of your concern. I think you'd best worry about the soldier of Frieza you just pissed off." she replied.

Vegeta floated down to the ground. "That won't take too long. Don't go any where. We have to talk." he said. Vegeta fought Dodoria and soon had his arms pulled behind his back. Dodoria begged Vegeta not to kill him and told him that he would tell Vegeta what really happened to his home planet. When Vegeta released him, Dodoria told the prince the truth.

"You were told that your planet was hit by an asteroid, but that wasn't true. Frieza thought you monkeys were getting too powerful and that one day you might raise against him, so he blew up your planet." Dodoria explained, "I'm actually surprised your sister didn't tell you what happened. I always figured that that was why she ran away."

"My sister? What are you saying?" Vegeta asked.

"He's saying that I knew what happened. I saw everything." Nonica admitted as she walked to stand next to Vegeta.

It took him a second to two, but Dodoria recognized the beautiful young that stood before him. "Nonica? I can't believe it. You're alive." he said.

"And well." she replied.

"I'm amazed to see you and even more amazed that you never said anything to Vegeta about what really happened the night Planet Vegeta was turned to space dust." Dodoria said.

"You knew all this time and never said a word." Vegeta said to his sister.

"I couldn't. Frieza would have killed you if I said anything." explained the princess.

"Well, I guess she also never told that you she was the one that came up with the lie about the asteroid. Frieza was very impressed with her dedication to making sure you never found out the truth." Dodoria laughed.

Vegeta became enraged and he killed Dodoria as he tried to run from the prince's attack. Nonica stood there fearing that she would be next as Vegeta turned to her. "All that time you stood there and lied to me." he said.

"I had to. You would have done the same to me if Frieza had threatened to kill me. Well, at that time you would have. Who knows what you would let Frieza do to me now." she said folding her folds across her chest.

Vegeta didn't reply to her comment. Instead, he asked, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I already told you. It's none of your business." she replied.

Vegeta walked over to her and said, "Nonica, if you anything to interfere with my plans of achieving immortally, I will kill you."

"Oh, I'm quite certain that you would. I just don't give a damn." Nonica replied and turned to walk away. She took to the air and flew off to find her friends.

All hopes of doing what they had gone to Namek to do seemed almost unachievable. The situation looked hopeless, but Nonica knew that had to try. She promised Piccolo, Kami, and the others that she would bring them back. When she was finally able to track down her friends, she found them hiding in a cave. Bulma had used one of her capsules to produce a very nice small house for them to stay. When she went inside the cave, she almost attacked by Gohan and Krillin. "Hey, guys! Relax. It's only me." she said with her hands up.

"Oh, hi, Nonica. Sorry about that. We are a little on edge. Someone just tried to kill us." Krillin said.

"Yeah, I know. I got a little taste of that Solar Flare you gave him. Good thinking, by the way." Nonica commented.

"So you know what's going on then." Gohan said.

Nonica nodded, "I saw Vegeta. He's not too happy that I'm here either." she said.

"Who was that guy that was chasing us?" Krillin asked.

"His name was Dodoria, but Vegeta took care of him. His boss is who we really need to stay away from, though." Nonica told them, "His name is Frieza. He is an evil tyrant that destroys all these planets. He is also the reason I had to flee and went to live on Earth." Nonica then told them about what really happened the night Vegeta sent her away.

"Wow that's terrible." said Gohan.

"Yeah, but, it's okay. If I hadn't left I never would met all of you." Nonica said with a smile. That was when she noticed the small Namekian standing in the doorway. "Awww! He is so cute. Just like a munchkin Piccolo." she exclaimed.

"Oh, this is Dende. We saved him from that Dodoria guy earlier." Krillin replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dende." Nonica said, walking over to the small green child and extending her hand.

Dende took her hand and said, "Likewise."

Soon after, Krillin and Dende took off to go find the eldest Namekian, Guru. Nonica and Gohan stayed behind with Bulma. Nonica was sitting outside on a boulder. She was worried about what was going to happen if they ran into Frieza. Gohan had told her that Goku was on his way to Namek. They needed to stay out of Frieza's way until then. Nonica was soon distracted by two strong power levels. They felt like they were fighting each other and one of them felt like Vegeta. "Who is he fighting now?" she mumbled as she concentrated harder on the battle taking place in the distance. _That has to be Zarbon._ she thought. Nonica was concentrating so hard on her brother's fight that she could almost see them. She felt Zarbon's power spike and then, not long after that, she felt Vegeta's almost disappear. "Vegeta!" she cried, jumping off the rock she was sitting on. He may have turned into a monster, but he was still her brother. "Gohan, I'll be right back!" she yelled and then took off towards her brother. When she arrived at the fight scene, Zarbon was long gone, but she couldn't find Vegeta. She hovered in the air, scanning the ground. _Where are you? _she thought as she searched frantically. She finally spotted him on the ground next to the water. He was unconscious, but still alive. "Vegeta?" she said, gently shaking him, "Can you hear me?" Her head snapped back up to the sky. She sensed that Zarbon was coming back. "Vegeta, I can't let him see me. I will come find you. Just hang in there." she said and then stood up and ran to a hide behind a large rock.

"There you are, Vegeta." Zarbon said, as he kneeled beside the still unconscious prince. "You'll be alright. Frieza wants you alive so you can tell us where you hid that dragon ball."

Nonica watched in silence as Zarbon carried her brother back to Frieza's ship. She let out a sighed and tilted her head back against the rock behind her. "What a coward he must think I am. I didn't even try to stop Zarbon, but if Frieza is seeking information from him, then he'll be fine for now at least." Nonica said, "Still, I have to make sure." Nonica waited until she was sure Zarbon had had enough time to get back to the ship and then she went looking for it.

Nonica arrived at the ship, she hovered there for just a few seconds. She then took a deep breath and prepared for an attack, but when she went to fly toward the ship, a huge beam of energy came blasting out of the window of Frieza's ship. Nonica quickly went down to the ground and watched as five of the dragon balls went flying through the air. "I guess he's fine." she muttered. She then saw Vegeta fly out the window and go into the water. "I'd better get back to the others. Maybe Krillin was able to get that dragon ball from the eldest Namekian." she said and then quickly flew back to the cave where she had left Bulma and Gohan.

"Nonica, where have you been. You just yell 'I'll be right back' and then you gave off." Bulma said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Bulma. I sensed something I went to check on it." Nonica replied. She took a look around, "Where's Gohan?" she asked.

"Oh, we saw a dragon ball on the radar and he went to go see if he could find it." Bulma answered. Krillin then arrived with a dragon ball in his hands.

"Good job, Krillin!" Nonica cheered. Their celebrating was cut short when Vegeta arrived, demanding their dragon ball. "Not a chance in hell, Vegeta/" said the Saiyan Princess.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. Or, do you want me to kill your friends, starting with that pretty thing behind you?" Vegeta threatened.

Nonica stepped protectively in front of her friends, "You won't touch either one of them and you're not getting that dragon ball." she said bravely.

"That's right, because I'm taking it." Zarbon said as he touched down behind Vegeta.

"Damn it!" Nonica shouted, "How many more people are going to come for this thing?"

Zarbon looked at the brown haired girl and asked, "How are you pretty one?"

Nonica scoffed, "What? You don't recognize me? I guess I would need to be much shorter and still have a tail."

Zarbon's eyes widened, "Nonica?"

"Good guess." Nonica mocked.

Bulma looked at the good looking, long-haired warrior and was suddenly love sick. "He's gorgeous." she said.

Nonica looked over at her and replied, "Ew!"

"Looks like someone here likes you, Zarbon." Vegeta chuckled.

"I'm not concerned with your sister or your little friends there. I just want the dragon ball that little bald guy is holding and to know where you stashed the others you stole." Zarbon replied.

"I think not. Why don't you turn into that hideous monster you were earlier. You know that's only way you stand a chance of defeating me." Vegeta said.

"Oh, that's it!" Zarbon growled and transformed to a huge, ugly beast.

"What the hell is that?" Nonica cried as Zarbon and Vegeta began there fight. While they were preoccupied, the others tried to run away, but Vegeta stopped them.

"Don't go anywhere, this won't take long. We still have business." he said. Nonica stood in front of her friends, ready for whatever was going to happen. She watched in horror as Vegeta punched Zarbon through the stomach and blasted him into the water. The last encounter with Zarbon gave Vegeta the power boost he needed to finish Zarbon off. When he was finished, Vegeta turned back toward the warriors from Earth. "Now that that's taken care of," he said as he held out his hand, "the dragon ball." Krillin resisted and Nonica stood her ground. "Sister, you remember what I told you earlier? I will kill all of you and take it anyway, so why not just save yourselves the trouble and hand it over."

Nonica could tell that he was serious. Vegeta wanted immortality and would walk right through Nonica, if he had to, to get it. "Krillin, hand me the dragon ball." she said with a sigh.

"But, Nonica." Krillin hesitated.

"He will kill us. I know my brother, just hand it to me." she said. Krillin reluctantly gave Nonica the dragon ball. She took it and walked over to her older brother. "Here, take it. Just don't hurt my friends." she said.

Vegeta took the dragon ball, "Thank you." he said. He looked down at the dragon ball so certain that he had all seven. "I will get my wish and I will become the ruler of the entire universe." He let out a long, evil laugh and took off to find the dragon ball he had stashed away in the water.

Nonica and the others were left standing there. She lowered her head, "I can't believe what a coward I've become." she said, clenching her fists. "When we were kids, he would have never been able to got over on me like that. All the time I've spent on Earth, not trying to get stronger has come back to bite me in the ass." she sat on the ground. The princess felt like she had let everyone she knew and loved down.

"Hey, it okay, Nonica. Gohan is going to be back soon. Maybe he found the other dragon ball." Bulma said in an effort to cheer Nonica up.

"That isn't my point, Bulma. When I was a little girl, Vegeta and I were almost at the same level of power. All the time I spent, training, but not trying to get stronger had me weaker than him and he knows it. " Nonica said. She hit the ground in frustration. It was the first time in her life when she truly didn't feel like she was a Saiyan anymore. She felt like she had lost touch with everything that made her her. For the first time, she felt like her father, King Vegeta, would be ashamed of her and that was hurt her most, feeling like she had disgrace her father's memory. Nonica scoffed, "I don't even have my tail anymore." she said. Her friends didn't know what to say. They could see that Nonica was really hurt by everything that had been happening lately. They know they should just let her have her time.

Gohan soon returned, bring with him a little bit of hope. He had discovered the dragon ball. They decided to pack up and find some place else to hide in case Vegeta came back.

They found an area far away from the cave. They figured that if they kept their energy low, then maybe Vegeta wouldn't find them. Krillin suggested that they take Gohan to meet Guru, who had unlocked Krillin's hidden potential earlier. "Great idea." Nonica said, "You two go and I'll stay here and look out for Bulma and the dragon ball." With that settled, Gohan and Krillin set off towards Guru's house, leaving Bulma and Nonica there.

Bulma could see that something was still bothering her friend. "Nonica, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just kind of felt weak and worthless back there." Nonica replied.

Bulma wanted to comfort her long time friend, but she wasn't sure how. Nonica was such a proud warrior and Vegeta taking that dragon ball from her like he did had really bruised her ego. Bulma decided to try and take her mind off everything. "So, maybe soon Goku will get here and we can get those dragon balls back from that spoiled royal pain. You'll get to see Kami when we get back."

Nonica smiled, "Yeah, and Piccolo too." She quickly covered her mouth, shocked that she actually said that last comment out loud.

Bulma's eyes narrowed and her lips curled up into a grin as she watch Nonica's face turn bright red. "Piccolo?" she said, "Did you say Piccolo?" Nonica nodded nervously. "What happened to make you want to see Piccolo again? I thought you hated him." Bulma probed.

Then and there Nonica remembered what had happened between her and Piccolo that night when she went to check of Gohan. Nonica had admitted to Piccolo that she was afraid of what might happen when the Saiyans arrived and they were called upon to defend the Earth. She recalled how he looked into so deeply into her eyes and took her in his arms. He melted away all the fear she felt in that moment, and then… "He kissed me." Nonica said.

"Really? And?" Bulma said. She was very interested in what she was hearing.

Nonica shrugged and said, "I kissed him back." she admitted.

"You kissed Piccolo! Why?" she asked.

"I love him and I have loved him for a very long time." It was still a great relief for her to able to say the words.

"So, what does this mean? Does he love you? Are you guys together? Come on, tell me!" Bulma urged.

Nonica shook her head, "I don't know if he loves me, he just kissed me. And I don't know if we're ever going to be together, that's the worst part of it all. I ran away after the kiss and nothing got sorted out. Then Piccolo died." she replied, looking down at the ground. "I never even got to tell him that I loved him. I don't even know if it would've made a difference."

"I'm so sorry, Nonica." Bulma said. She saw a tear roll down her friend's face, so she put her arm around her in comfort. "Everything is going to be okay. We still have one dragon ball, so there's still hope."

Nonica smiled and dried her face, "You're right." she said, "Thanks." Nonica then felt something in the distance. Vegeta was rocketing toward Guru's house. "Oh, no. Vegeta's after Gohan and Krillin. I have to go." she said and shot off into the sky.

When Nonica arrived, Vegeta was at Guru's house with one of the dragon balls in his hand. Krillin was there with another Namekian named Nail and Gohan was standing just outside the door. "Leave them alone. You're not getting that dragon ball, Vegeta. You'll just have to kill me." she said, standing between Gohan and Vegeta.

"You think I won't?" Vegeta growled.

It was then that Dende ran outside and told them that Guru said five strong power where coming to the planet. Nonica and Vegeta looked at each other, for they knew what it meant.

"Oh, no. The Ginyu Force." Nonica said.

"You have to let me wish for immortality." Vegeta said.

"Not a chance." Krillin replied.

"Look, me don't have time for this. Right now a team of Frieza's most elite fighters are on their way to kill us all. Five warriors just as powerful as I am. We won't stand a chance unless I'm immortal." Vegeta explained. "Nonica, tell them."

Nonica stood there, the fear plain as day on her face. "He's not lying. They're monsters. Frieza uses them when he's out of options." she said.

"But, that would mean that we came here for nothing. We wouldn't be able to wish back our friends." Krillin said.

"You still have two wishes left." Nail said.

"Really?" Krillin replied. Nail nodded.

"I don't like this idea anymore than you do, but what choice do we have. If we still can wish back at least Piccolo, then Kami would be back and we can use the Earth's dragon balls….if we all survive this." Nonica said. It was decided that they would let Vegeta have his wish. The four fighters took off to get their dragon ball. They had to move quickly. A new threat was fast approaching and, at the moment, it was even scarier than Frieza.

The Ginyu Force has been summoned by Frieza to retrieve the seven dragon balls. What will happen when the remaining Z Warriors must side with one of their greatest enemies? Find out in the next hear pounding installment of…Princess of Sayians.

* * *

There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I want to thank all the fans of this story once again for helping this story to reach over 1,000 hits. I appreciate all your support and hope that you guys will help get it to 1,000 more. Thanks again and please review this chapter and tell me what you think. Bye now!


	12. Chapter 12: The Ginyu Force

Princess of Saiyans

Chapter 12: The Ginyu Force

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Hey guys! I hope that you enjoying the story so far, sorry it's taken so long. As I have mentioned before, I am hopeless when it comes to fight scenes and there are quite a few of them in this chapter. I apologize if the pacing in this chapter is too fast, but I had a lot of stuff to get in. Please enjoy the newest edition and remember to review it when you're done. Thanks!

* * *

Everything happened so quickly. One minute Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica were standing at the place where Vegeta had hidden his dragon balls, arguing about whether or not they trusted him enough to give him his wish. The next they were staring at all five members of the Ginyu Force. They are five of Frieza's most elite warrior. Summoned only for special occasions. Lucky them.

They had lost one dragon ball to Guldo, who can apparently freeze time. The other dragon ball was claimed when Vegeta tried throwing it as hard as he could. The plan was that he would throw the dragon ball and Nonica would chase after it and grab it, then fly away as fast as she could to hide it before the Ginyus even knew she was gone. Unfortunately, a Ginyu Force member named Burter was just that much faster than the Saiyan Princess and retrieved the dragon ball. All the other dragon balls that Vegeta had stolen from Frieza were taken upon the Ginyu Force's arrival. In that moment, all hope of wishing back the others were dashed. Before leaving to take the dragon balls to Frieza, and quite possibly sealing the fate of every living thing in the entire universe, Captain Ginyu told the other that they were free to eliminate the new found team of Gohan, Krillin, Nonica, and Vegeta. The time freezing Guldo and another Ginyu Force member named Recoome won the honor of doing this in a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors". _That's it? My fate is to be determined by a simple children's game? _Nonica thought as she and the others watched on. Guldo and Recoome stepped up and out from the others. It had been decided that Guldo was going to fight Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica. The Ginyu Force had not yet realized that Nonica was, in fact, the long lost sister of Vegeta. Therefore no one realized that she was a Saiyan and, of course, figure her to be an easy target. Nonica had never met the Ginyu Force before this day, but she had heard about them when she stilled lived with Frieza. The three warriors would have easily defeated the little four eyed freak if it had not been for his ability to freeze time. This made things quite difficult. Guldo had frozen them too many times and he was beginning to run out of energy, so he used a different technique that he was going to use to finish the threesome off. Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica were horrified to find that they couldn't move and were frozen in midair. Guldo was going to use a very large stake that he mind from a tree with his mind to kill Krillin. But, just before Krillin was turned into shish kabob, Vegeta decapitated the time freezer and the trapped warriors were released. Nonica let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Vegeta." she said.

"I told you to be careful. You've heard the stories. You should have been able to pulverize that little freak." Vegeta scalded.

"Are you angry because you had to save me?" she said.

Vegeta just scowled at her. "You're not what you use to be. You are not where you should be power wise. You have to start acting like a Saiyan and not an Earthling or you'll die."

Nonica knew that he was right, but she didn't have the time to ponder her brother's words, Recoome was ready to take his turn and fight the Prince of Saiyans.

Recoome was more than Vegeta had bargained for and before he knew it, he was down. Just as Recoome was about to blast Vegeta with a beam from his mouth, Krillin kicked him in the back of the head losing his mouth on his own attack. Nonica then swooped in and kicked him the stomach while Gohan got Vegeta out of the way. They thought the worst was over, but Recoome was still standing. It didn't take much for Recoome to take out Krillin and Nonica. Even Gohan became a victim of the giant warrior's power.

It seemed like all was lost. But then something wonderful came out of the sky. It was a space ship, not just any space ship. It was a Capsule Corp. space ship. It was Goku.

In no time at all, Goku was on the battle field. He gave Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica each a senzu bean. Goku even gave Vegeta a senzu bean, much to everyone's surprise. He simply told them that he did it because Vegeta had teamed up with them to fight those other warriors, so he deserved one. Once everyone was healed, Goku took on Recoome and beat him with one blow to the stomach. Jeice and Burter soon came for Goku, but that quickly proved to be a bad move. Goku had Burter on the ground and Jeice running away in search of the Captain. The others couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Goku took out these monsters so easily and they had almost died trying to fight them. It was incredible.

"Goku, that was amazing!" Nonica cheered.

"Yeah, you took those guys out like it was nothing." chimed in Krillin.

Vegeta wasn't as thrilled about the events as the others were, convinced that Goku had reached Super Saiyan status. Goku had told the others that he wasn't going to kill Recoome or Burter, saying they were defenseless and wouldn't be able to bother anyone anymore. Vegeta jumped at the chance to kill them and told Goku that they wouldn't have extended him the same courtesy.

Jeice soon returned to the battlefield with Captain Ginyu. "Like a little kid running to his mommy." Nonica scoffed.

"Gohan, Krillin, I want you to go get the radar from Bulma and find the dragon balls." Goku said, "Nonica, I'm gonna need your help with these guys. You up for it?"

Nonica smirked, "Oh, yeah. I'm game."

Goku turned to Vegeta, "I need your help too, Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged, "Fine."

Gohan and Krillin took off to do as Goku had said. Nonica stood next to her long time friend. Vegeta stood behind Nonica and, just as soon as Goku and Nonica took fighting stance, he knocked out his sister and flew off with her over his shoulder, leaving Goku to face Ginyu and Jeice alone. "Have fun, Kakarot!" he shouted as he carried Nonica away.

Nonica was wakened by the feeling of cold water splashing her face. Some of it went up her nose and it burned like crazy. She sat up with a jolt and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked and put her hand on her forehead. Her head was killing her.

"You're on Frieza's ship. I brought you here." Nonica looked up to see her brother standing over her with a cup in his hand.

"Ok, but why did you bring me here?" she asked, she then started looking frantically around the room, "Where's Goku? What happened?"

"He's fighting Ginyu." Vegeta answered.

"You left him? What is wrong with you? He saved your life. How could you? And then force me to participate in your treachery." Nonica was furious. Her brother had crossed a line. If he wanted to tuck his tail between his legs and run away from a fight that was fine, but he had no right to drag her along with him. Vegeta didn't see his little sister as a "real Saiyan" anymore, but she was more than willing to stand and fight by Goku's.

"I saved your life. Ginyu would have torn you to shreds, but if you are that determined to die, I would be more than happy to oblige you."

Nonica wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face. He was her brother. They shared the same royal blood, yet they couldn't be more different. Time had changed her for the good. However, the life spent with Frieza had made Vegeta cold and evil. "I believe that you honestly would kill me. You have become a monster, just like Frieza." she said.

"And you have become a sniveling little weakling, just like that dead Namek you came all the way out here to bring back. Honestly, that would such a waste of a wish." Vegeta smirked. The princess didn't know what had come over her. She tripped. Before she knew it, she was flying off the floor and punching Vegeta's face. She got in a few good punches before punched her in the face and sent her flying into the wall. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her back up against the wall. "Now that's more like it! You still have some Saiyan left in you after all. I must say I'm impressed." Vegeta chuckled, "But, if ever try that again, I will not hesitate to send you meet your Namek in the afterlife. Never forget that I am your superior."

"You are nothing to me, Vegeta. I will never be anything like you, never."

"Then you will always be weak." Vegeta let Nonica go. He walked over to a closet and threw his sister a uniform and boots and gloves. "Go get cleaned up and changed." he said. Nonica took the clothes and went to do as he had ordered. She decided that as soon as she got dressed, she go back to help Goku. She didn't care what Vegeta cared about her. She knew what she was and was glad that she no longer acted like a Saiyan. She wasn't a heartless murderer and she liked it that way.

Nonica washed up and put on the clothes Vegeta had given her. She went down the corridor and quietly peeked in the room that Vegeta was getting cleaned up in. Once she was sure he wasn't going to catch her, she took off down the corridor and out of the hole in the roof. Vegeta was so lost in thought that he didn't even sense Nonica fly away.

Nonica searched for Goku, but what she found was a very injured Captain Ginyu. He was holding his hand over a very large, very deep wound and he could barely walk much less fly. She landed in front. "Aww. Was Goku a bit much than you could handle?" she asked, "Serves you right."

"I would agree with you…if I were Ginyu." he replied.

"What?"

"It's me…Goku…Ginyu somehow stole my body."

"A very convincing story, but how do I know that Goku didn't just beat the crap out of you and you're trying to trick me into helping you?" Nonica then asked.

He looked up at Nonica and answered, "My Saiyan name is Kakarot."

"Oh, please. You could have heard that name from Vegeta." she scoffed.

She turned to walk away when she heard him say, "The first day I met you was Kami's Lookout. I challenged you to spare with me. We fought so long that Kami had to stop us so we could have dinner. You went with me to the World's Martial Arts Tournament. You were there when I married Chi-chi and even when Gohan was born."

Nonica turned with a surprised expression. "Goku? Is that really you in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh? I can barely believe it myself." Goku said with a weak smile on his face.

Nonica ran over to him and put his arm around her shoulder to help him stand. "Goku, I'm so sorry. I thought it was a trick." she said.

"It's alright, but we have to hurry and find Gohan and Krillin before Ginyu does."

"Right." Nonica gently hovered into the air and flew off in the direction she had come from. She figured that Ginyu would be heading back to Frieza's ship and that perhaps the dragon balls would somewhere around there and thus so would her other two friends.

Nonica and the Ginyu look alike, Goku, arrived at Frieza's ship in time to see Ginyu in Goku's clothing fighting Gohan and Krillin. They had been too worried about hurting Goku to do anything to him. Goku told them that it was alright and that they had to stop him no matter the cost. Nonica jumped to help, as Jeice and Goku watched on. The threesome was giving the body snatching Captain Ginyu a run for his money and he soon asked for Jeice to step in to assist him. He was all too eager to lend his captain a helping hand, but was totally unaware that the Prince of Saiyans was lurking in the shadows. Vegeta challenged Jeice and the two began to fight. Jeice was easily defeated. After beating Ginyu into a pulp, he made two attempts to steal Vegeta's unharmed, powerful body. This only led to Goku getting his body back and Ginyu getting trapped inside of the body of a simple little Namekian toad. Needless to say that he wouldn't be able to bother anybody else for a while.

Goku was taken inside Frieza's and put in a healing tank. Vegeta gave Krillin and Gohan some uniforms to change into sense their clothes had been torn up in the fight with the Ginyu Force. After a while Krillin decided to go talk to Guru about the password that was needed to summon the Namekian dragon and left Nonica and Gohan with Vegeta. Nonica figured it was a way of making sure Vegeta didn't do anything to Goku while he was gone. She had already decided beforehand to keep a watchful eye on her brother for the very same reason. Vegeta still held a grudge and if he was willing to just abandon Goku during a battle then there was no telling what else he was willing to do.

Gohan had gone outside. Nonica was left standing in the infirmary with the new bane of her existence, Vegeta. He was propped up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Nonica stood there, arms crossed, looking at her injured friend. Vegeta looked at the dagger that Nonica now had tied to her thigh. "Tell me something," he said, "Why do you insist on carrying around that little butter knife? What do you thinking you'll accomplish with it?"

Nonica, never looking in Vegeta's direction, replied, "If you continue to flap your gums, I will accomplish slitting your throat."

This made Vegeta laugh loudly. "I guess I had better be careful then. Tell me this, though, where did you get such a dangerous weapon?"

"My adoptive father gave it to me when I was younger as a means of defending myself."

"Adoptive father? Who was he?"

"A Namekian."

"Well, that explains a lot." Vegeta chuckled at this new revelation.

"What does that mean?" Nonica said, turning to face him.

"The reason you are so 'peace loving'. Perhaps even the reason you are so sweet on that Namek Nappa killed."

"I was taught that using violence isn't always the answer. And 'that Namek's' name was Piccolo." Nonica turned and walked out the room not wanting to hear anymore of his crap anymore.

Vegeta soon came outside and announced that he was going to take a nap and that Nonica and Gohan were to keep an eye out for Frieza. He then went back inside the ship. "You know, it still amazes me that you two are related." Said Gohan.

Nonica smiled, "Yeah. The sad thing is that if I hadn't been sent to Earth, I probably would've turned out just like him."

The two sat in silence until Krillin returned with Dende by his side. He told the others that Dende knew the password and that he was going to summon the dragon. Gohan offered to go wake Vegeta, but Krillin said not to. They were going to take them over to the small island next to the ship and call the dragon with Vegeta knowing it. A daring idea indeed.

Nonica knew deep down that it was a very bad idea to leave Vegeta out, but they had to get their friends back and that was more important than making him immortal. Besides, no one in their little group was very keen on making Vegeta immortal anyway. So, they quickly and quietly in getting the dragon balls away from the ship. Dende called the dragon. Just like on Earth, the sky turned black and the dragon balls began to glow. In a bright flash of light the dragon appeared. He was huge and very muscular. He was Purunga and he could ony understand wishes spoken in the Nameks native language. So Dende did the honors, though Nonica understood every word. King Kai had begun to speak to four people standing in front of the dragon. Krillin let them know that they would be back soon. But when they tried to wish everyone back at once, the dragon, in Namekain no less, informed them that they could only wish back one at a time and they only had three wishes. With four fallen friends waiting to come back from the dead, they were stumped about which three should be allowed to come back. That was when Piccolo began to speak. As his voice filled her head, Nonica's heart began to pound. How long had it been since she had last heard that voice? She couldn't help but smile. Piccolo told them that they needed to wish him back, which didn't really sit well with Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha. He then explained that if he were brought back then so would Kami and thus the Earth dragon balls would come back. That settled it and Dende was asked to tell the dragon that they wanted Piccolo brought back first. Once his halo disappeared Piccolo said that he wanted to be wished to Namek because he wanted to defeat Frieza for the things he had done to his people. This didn't sit well with King Kai, who had made them promise not to fight Frieza. They wished for Piccolo to be sent to Namek anyway. Nonica looked around, "Where is he?" she asked.

"Yeah I don't see him anywhere. What happened?" Krillin replied.

"We missed up, guys. We should have told Purunga to send him to this spot." Dende answered.

"Well, do that with the last wish." Nonica said.

"Yeah, okay." Dende turned back to the dragon and was about to make the wish when Vegeta crashed the party. And man was he mad.

"You thought you were gonna get away with calling the dragon without me? You thought you were going to steal my chance to become immortal?" he said. Nonica stepped in front of her friends, her hand on her dagger. "And just what do you think you're going to do? You think you can protect them?"

"I'll damn well sure try." She said.

"Vegeta, you can still get your wish. We haven't used the last one yet." Gohan chimed.

"Gohan, why did you have to tell him that?" Krillin said. Vegeta immediately demanded his wish from young Dende, but Dende refused. He wasn't going to give an evil man immortality. When Vegeta stormed past Nonica, Gohan, and Krillin and grabbed the young Namekian up off the ground by his collar, the others told him to just do it. Dende finally agreed and Vegeta tossed him to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Nonica asked.

"Quite." Vegeta replied. Nonica rolled her eyes. Dende got up and started talking to the dragon when something happened that no one expected. The dragon started to smoke and then disappeared. The dragon balls turned to stone and, instead of shooting out in every direction, fell to the ground. Vegeta said that he didn't feel any different and questioned whether or not he was immortal. Dende explained that Guru, the creator of the dragon balls, had passed on and in doing so took the dragon balls with him. Vegeta began to rant about how he was going to make them pay for costing him his opportunity and that Frieza was going to kill all of them.

"You have no idea what he is capable off. He is going to ki…" Vegeta had stopped in mid sentence. He stood opened mouthed and a little pale side. He was looking up toward a cliff and when Nonica turned to see what was causing him to stand there stunned, she let out a terrified gasp.

Frieza was standing there. He had a little bit of an evil smirk on his face. "Well, it seems I've caught you all red handed." He said. They were all utterly terrified.

All the memories of Nonica's past came flooding back to her. All she could feel was fear and helplessness. "We're going die." She whispered.

Frieza has arrived to find that the fighters from Earth have already summoned the dragon. He is not in a forgiving mood. The only hope for our heroes lays in Goku, but he is still recuperating from the battle with the Ginyu Force. Even Piccolo can offer no help because he is on the other side of the planet. What will happen when the battle between Frieza and the remaining members of the Z Warriors begins? Will Goku be able to heal and get to his friends in time? Find out next time in the next chapter of….Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 12. So sorry that it was taken me so long to write this. Things have been so crazy lately. Hopefully I will be able to update this story regularly from now on. Thanks to everyone that kept coming back waiting to find what was to come next and I hope that it was worth your wait. Be sure to check out the new update on my other story, "Zarbon's New Playmate" and be sure to back next time for chapter 13…coming soon. Remember to leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again and I'll see you next time.


	13. Chapter 13: Facing a Murderer

Chapter 13: Facing a Murderer

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Okay guys, here we are, Chapter 13. I want to remind you guys how hopeless I am with fight scenes and that they are going to be pretty fast paced but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Also, please remember that my story is alternate reality in nature and that certain events will be altered so that my OC fits in with the story. So, please, no one write me going "that never happened" yeah I know lol. Anyway, thanks you guys for continuing to read my story. Here we go…

* * *

Vegeta had stopped in mid sentence. He stood opened mouthed and a little on the pale side. He was looking up toward a cliff and when Nonica turned to see what was causing him to stand there stunned, she let out a terrified gasp.

Frieza was standing there. He had a little bit of an evil smirk on his face. "Well, it seems I've caught you all red handed." He said. They were all utterly terrified.

All the memories of Nonica's past came flooding back to her. All she could feel was fear and helplessness. "We're going die." She whispered.

The terror of the galaxy stood on the cliff and looked down at the five people responsible for snatching away any and all chances he had at becoming immortal. They all stood there fear plain on their faces, all but Vegeta, of course. Frieza jumped from the cliff and landed on the ground in front the others. Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica took a step back. Dende went and crouched down behind a dragon ball that was now turned to stone. "I hope the wish you made was worth dying over because that is exactly what is about to happen to each and every one of you." Frieza said as he looked at the fighters. "Vegeta, after all I did for you, how could you betray me? Why couldn't you just continue to obey me?"

Vegeta scoffed, "I only pretended to obey you. I've been waiting, biding my time until I could finally defeat you."

"Well, you didn't wait long enough, did you?" the evil tyrant mocked. That was when he noticed the young woman stand behind Vegeta. He knew that there was something familiar about her. She favored the prince that was standing in front of her and her eyes…those icy blue eyes. It couldn't be, could it? "Her eyes." Frieza said. Everyone looked at Nonica, but she just looked at Frieza. This was the same beast that destroyed her home and her family. As afraid as she was of Frieza and his power, Nonica wasn't going to let him see it. She was going to make a stand. For every life Frieza had ruined, for every father he had taken from a child, for every son he had stolen and turned into a monster, and for every daughter that was forced out a life that she had called her own; Nonica was going to be fearless. She walked up to stand beside her brother. The son and daughter of the great King Vegeta stood together against the man that turned their world upside down. "You look familiar. Those eyes, I've seen before." Frieza said finally, "Your name?"

The princess took a breath and replied, "Nonica."

Frieza's eyes widened with shock. "How can you even be alive?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now to see you pay for what you did to Planet Vegeta and my father." She said, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

Frieza just laughed at her. "Well, you got one thing right. It doesn't matter how you've managed to survive all these years, because you're going to die on this planet." He lunged for Nonica, but was stopped by Vegeta. The two locked up in a competition of strength. The ground shook and there seemed to be small flashes of lightening in the air. The wind wiped wildly and finally the ground under these two warriors gave way causing a crater to form. When they finally broke apart they just looked at one another. Frieza chuckled. "Well you have gotten a little stronger after all this time, haven't you?" Vegeta smirked. "You always were protective of your baby sister. Your father would be proud."

"Don't." Nonica snapped, "Don't you dare even mention our father."

"I suppose by now you've already told your brother what happened to your dear ole dad."

"I've said nothing."

"What is he talking about?" Vegeta asked his sister. Nonica just looked down at the ground. A sudden flashback of her past played in her mind. She went back to the night she stood in horror and watched Frieza kill her father and then turned his wrath on her planet. His words from that night played back in her mind.

"_I'll make a deal with you," he said with an evil smile on his face, "If you keep your mouth shut about what just happened tonight, I won't kill your precious brother. But, if you even so much as hint as to what you saw, then his death will be the last thing you ever see in this life. Do I make myself clear?" Nonica managed to choke out a yes. "Good." Frieza said._

Nonica cringed at the memory and Frieza laughed at her. "She won't tell you. She's too afraid. But I will." Frieza went into the whole terrifying story of how he murdered the Saiyans' king and destroyed their planet. When he was finished with his tale Vegeta was angry.

"You were so afraid that the Saiyans were going to get too strong that you destroyed them and yet you left the strongest of them all alive. That will be one mistake that you won't live to regret."

Vegeta had no idea what he was in for. Frieza then told him about his ability to transform. Vegeta began to goad him into transforming and then Frieza did it. The terrior of the galaxy became even more terrifying. "Vegeta, you have such a big mouth." Nonica muttered as she looked upon Frieza's new form. He then informed the fighters that in that form he had a power level of one million. To say they were scared was a giant understatement. They had never gone up against an opponent so strong.

The fight was so intense and the first to fall would be Krillin. He was in the air trying to protect Dende, who has not able to defend himself. Frieza lunged at them. Krillin let Dende go so he wouldn't get hurt and was impaled by one of Frieza's enormous horns. Gohan and Nonica tried to go after Krillin as he fell into the water below, but Frieza stopped them. "I'd be worried about myself if I were you." He said. That's when it happened. Gohan was outraged and attacked Frieza with all he had leaving Nonica hovering there stunned. It wasn't enough though and the young boy was eventually knocked to the ground. Frieza stood over him with his foot on his head. Nonica was about to attack when a distracto disc came at Frieza and cut threw his tail. The disc had been thrown by Krillin. He was alive. Frieza took off after him. Nonica went over to Gohan followed by Dende. Dende then healed Gohan.

Nonica was shocked, "How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's an ability I've always had. I healed Krillin too." He answered.

"Thank you." Nonica said.

Gohan and Nonica hovered up to where Vegeta was still hovering. Vegeta snatched Nonica by her armor. "What is wrong with you?" he growled, "Frieza skewered your little bald friend and beat the boy to a pulp and you did nothing but shutter like a coward." Nonica was so terrified by Frieza and her past experiences that she was frozen through out the entire battle. Scenes of her home blowing up and the beatings she had endured while under Frieza replayed in her mind over and over. Frieza was a monster. He was a monster that she was still very afraid of. Vegeta had quickly grown tired of his sister's constant display of weakness. In his eyes she was making the Saiyan race look bad. She even cringed at him while he chastised her. He pushed her aside and told her, "I've had enough of you. If you can't run with the big dogs then stay on the porch. We can't afford a scared little girl getting in our way.

His words stung, but they were true. What good was she if she couldn't even save her friends when they needed her help? The fear of becoming a monster just like Frieza had made Nonica, in a sense, forsake her Saiyan training. For a Saiyan it was kill or be killed. For the first time in her life, Nonica had actually regretted some of the choices she had made in her life. Goku had been able to get stronger and still maintain his goodhearted nature, why couldn't she have done the same?

Nonica was shaken from her inter battle when Krillin returned. Frieza soon followed. Frieza was not very happy. The four warriors attacked the tyrant together, but he was left standing. He smiled at the foursome. "This has all been quite amusing, but I'm afraid it's time to finish this." He said.

"We're going to die here." Nonica muttered.

Vegeta turned to her and slapped her across her face. "Snap out of it!" he ordered, "You are a Saiyan. Show some dignity for our father's sake."

Gohan clenched his fists and declared, "If this is the end then I'm not going down without a fight." He began to charge toward Frieza. Krillin tried to stop him and Vegeta followed behind Krillin. Before they could get to Frieza a bright light suddenly appeared in front of them. When the light subsided, Piccolo was hovering before Frieza. He had his arms folded over his chest and had a fierce look on his face. Frieza looked at him and said, "Huh. I guess I missed one."

Piccolo looked over at the evil tyrant in front of him and announced that he would be fighting him now and told the others to stay back.

Frieza became interested in this strange Namekian warrior and Nonica was just in awe of him. This was what she had come to Namek for, to bring back Piccolo. Here he was in the flesh, standing before Frieza with such authority. _He is so amazing._ She thought to herself. _Something is different about him though. I don't know what it is. He seems stronger, more powerful. _

The battle between Frieza and Piccolo began. He was dead set on making Frieza pay for all the things that he had done the good people of Namek. They were his people and, though he never knew of them before the arrival of the Saiyans, he felt it was his responsibility to avenge them. The battle was amazing. Piccolo's previous fusion with the warrior Nail had given Piccolo the edge he needed. He was giving Frieza a run for his money and Nonica looked on at him in amazement. Seeing him fight so fiercely was exciting to the princess. The Saiyan in her loved the prospect of battle and watching the man she loved do battle with this monster made her Saiyan blood boil. She had never wanted him more in her life. Frieza knew that he wasn't going to defeat Piccolo in his current form and decided it was time to move on to the next level.

He was hideous to say the least. That didn't scare Piccolo though and he continued his attacks. Frieza proved to be too strong and soon overpowered Piccolo. Nonica watched on as an injured Piccolo fell to the ground. "No." she growled. She had just gotten him back and this beast was about to take him away from her again. Nonica's teeth clenched and her fists tightened. Her whole body began to shake. "No." she repeated. She arched forward, still hovering over the planet. Vegeta looked on at her. He could feel her power increasing. Nonica was getting stronger. Suddenly, Nonica snapped. The pure Saiyan energy that she had so long ago buried came bursting to the surface. Nonica began to tap into that power and set to unleash it on Frieza. "NO!" she screamed and charged at the monster that had for so long terrorized an entire universe. Frieza was completely blindsided by this little firecracker that was the Princess of Saiyans. Nonica's fist connected with the side of Frieza's face and sent him flying back. Nonica was right behind him and kicked him sending him up into the sky. She closed her hands together, lifted above her head and brought them down on Frieza when she had caught back up with him. He crashed into the ground, causing a huge crater to form. She wasn't finished with him yet. She gathered her energy. "KAMEHAMEHA!" She cried as she hurled the energy at Frieza.

Vegeta had watched it all and was very please. "The Saiyan Princess has returned." he smirked.

Nonica was stunned by her own outburst of power. She hadn't used power like that since her days of purging for her father. She didn't have time to enjoy her regained Saiyan status because Frieza had recovered and had his sights on Nonica. He punched the princess in the jaw, but she recovered quickly and delivered a punch in the jaw of her own. The two engaged in a fury of punches and kicks. Frieza was starting to gain the upper hand and Nonica was starting to give out. The last blast had used a lot of her energy. The princess wasn't sure how much longer she could go on her pure Saiyan rage alone. Frieza could sense that she was starting to wear out. He began to try getting into her head. The warriors were hovering in the air. Nonica was still in her fighting stance, but Frieza was just hovering with his arms crossed over his chest. "You Saiyans never cease to amaze me. Especially you, Nonica, one moment you were too afraid to even throw a decent punch the next you're taking me on all by yourself. All it took was hurting one pathetic Namekian." Then, as if something clicked in his mind, "Ah, I see. You feel something for that one, am I right?" Nonica's eyes darted over to Piccolo, who was still unconscious on the ground. Frieza noticed her quick glance and smiled. "I am right." He said. "I wonder what your dear ole dad would say if he knew that his daughter was risking her life for a Namek."

"My father isn't here to be disappointed in any of the choices I make for myself thanks to you, Frieza." She snapped back.

"Yes, well, I suppose it makes no difference. I'm going to kill each and every one of you anyway. I think I'll start with the boy and that Namekian child to start, then that little bald man. After that will be Vegeta and, of course, I'll finish off the Namekian. I'll save you for last, that way you can watch the life leave them before you meet your own slow and painful end. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Nonica then screamed out in anger and, with what little energy she had left, blast Frieza with another kamehameha blast. It would prove to be a huge mistake.

Vegeta continued watching his sister's battle and knew her end was coming. "She used too much of her energy on that first attack. She should have known better than to try it a second time." He growled. He was right. Soon Nonica was sent crashing into the ground limp and lifeless.

Gohan was enraged. After watching Frieza hurt Piccolo and then doing the same to Nonica, Gohan had had all he could take of Frieza. He's anger exploded inside him and he attack Frieza with everything he had. Dende healing him earlier had given him an extra power boast and Vegeta had taken notice. It gave him an idea. He glanced over and saw Dende helping his injured sister and decided that there was only one thing to do. He ordered Krillin blast him, to injure him to within an inch of his life so that when Dende healed him, he would have all the energy he needed to put an end to Frieza. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally talked Krillin into it. Krillin powered up and blasted the Saiyan Prince through the chest. Nonica woke up just in time to see her brother falling to the ground. "Vegeta!" she cried. She looked over at Krillin, who was as dumbfound as she was. "What were you thinking?" she cried out to him. Krillin flew over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and the two run over to where Dende was healing Piccolo.

Meanwhile, the battle between Frieza and Gohan was still going full force. Gohan was starting to lose momentum and Frieza was about to finish him. Piccolo flew in and saved Gohan from Frieza. Frieza began to realize that Gohan was a Saiyan as well and that he, Nonica, and Vegeta would just continue to get stronger the more he fought them. He then decided that it was time to make his final transformation and finish them all off. The Z Warriors took off to put some space between them and Frieza. Krillin had then explained why he blasted Vegeta. Dende, of course, had refused to save Vegeta because of the things he himself had done to Namekians, but the others assured him that it would be alright if he healed him. Dende agreed and healed the injured Prince.

They had all gathered on a small island and waited for the next phase in this seemingly impossible battle. When Frieza finished his transformation, he was going to be practically unstoppable. The warriors of Earth could feel Frieza's power increasing. Although they were afraid they knew that no matter what they could not let Frieza walk off Planet Namek alive. Even if it meant they wouldn't walk off the planet alive either.

Frieza is changing into his most terrifying transformation yet. Will the Z Warriors be able to handle this new form? Or will they all perish trying to rid the universe of this terrible monster? What will happen when the Princess is forced to witness the thing that she had feared most, Vegeta's death? The answers to these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of…Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

Okay guys, here we are, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and hope that you'll be for the next chapter. See you guys next time.


	14. Chapter 14: Siblings Torn Apart

Chapter 14 Siblings Torn Apart

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters**_.

Hello everyone! I know that it has been a while since my last updated and I am sorry for that, but here is my newest installment and I do hope that you like it. Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

The warriors from Earth, along with Dende and Vegeta, were all standing on an island away from Freiza but felt the awesome power that he was radiating. When he was finished, he just stood there. The others were ready and, truth be told, a little afraid. After what seemed like forever, Frieza made his move. He extended his hand and pointed his finger, and then he shot out a beam of energy. In one quick flash Dende was gone. Gohan, Krillin, and Nonica were stunned and hurt by the loss of their little Namekian companion. The time for mourning would have to wait. There was a battle about to begin. Vegeta would step up to face Frieza, convinced he had finally achieved Super Saiyan status. Vegeta would soon become frustrated with Frieza and began firing kai blasts all through the sky. He lit up the sky with these kai blasts and Frieza continued to fly. He was leading Vegeta's kai blasts straight for Nonica, Piccolo, and the others. Nonica and Piccolo realized this the instant Frieza suddenly appeared in front of them. Nonica grabbed Gohan and Piccolo snatched Krillin by the collar and they flew off as fast as they could.

Vegeta soon realized that he was indeed no match for Frieza and that he was about to die. Nonica watched on as Frieza began to ruthlessly beat her brother. "I can't watch this anymore." she proclaimed as she tried to take off to assist her brother.

Piccolo grabbed her by the ankle and snatched her out of the air back onto the ground. He held her tightly his arms. "No, Nonica. There is nothing more you can do for him now."

Nonica struggled against the Namekian warrior. "What in the hell are you doing? He's my brother, Piccolo, I have to help him. Let me go!" Piccolo wasn't budging. Nonica watched helplessly as her brother, her flesh and blood, the one and only surviving member of her family was beaten and slung around by the man that had taken her planet and family away from her in the first place. What could she do? She had no idea. She knew it in her bones that she wasn't strong enough. It all once again took her back to the night that she watched as Frieza murdered her father and blew up her home planet before her very eyes. The princess's heart was breaking. Vegeta was a cold, ruthless, destructive monster but he was still her big brother and despite it all she loved him. Piccolo had her arms locked behind her back. She struggled so hard to free herself that her shoulders were beginning to ache and burn. She was blinded by her own tears, she could barely see, but she could hear Vegeta's screams of agony. Ever scream cut into her soul. She was filling with hate and resentment. Most of it toward Frieza, a portion of it was aimed at Piccolo. Why was he holding her back? Why wouldn't he let her help him? She didn't care if she died she just wanted to try. Something inside the princess snapped and she once again was filled with her Saiyan rage that had so long lain dormant inside. "I will hate you for the rest of my life for this, Piccolo! I will never forgive you. You have gone too far this time. Do you hear me?" she screamed. She struggled some more but was too weakened from battle for her squirms to do her any good.

Her words stung, but Piccolo didn't falter. He only held her tighter. "That's fine." he replied, "but at least you'll be alive to hate me."

Frieza had snaked his tail around Vegeta's neck. One wrong move and he could easily snap it or possibly even pop Vegeta's head completely off his body. The fighters from Earth wanted to help. It angered them that Frieza was torturing Vegeta, but they were all too afraid for their own lives do anything about it. Vegeta was going to pay for betraying Frieza. He'd be paying with his life. Frieza held Vegeta up in the air, dangling him above the ground. With the prince's back facing Frieza, the tyrant began using him like a punching bag.

Nonica managed to finely wiggle free and was about to attack, but Piccolo wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her body, and yanked her back close to his chest. _I'm sorry, Nonica. I know how you feel and I know that Vegeta is your brother, but I can not let you interfere. I won't let that beast hurt you. I will die again before I see that happen. _Piccolo thought as he held the woman that he secretly loved more than his own life. Deep in his heart he wished he could spare her the pain of watching the disgusting events that were taken place before their eyes. Nonica laid her head back against Piccolo's chest and sob uncontrollably. This was like that terrible night on Frieza's ship all over again and it was more than she could take. Her tears spilled over the rims of her eyes and streamed down her face.

Frieza finally stopped beating Vegeta and flung him to the side as if he were trash. He grabbed him by his collar to resume the assault. "No, no, no. Please stop. You're killing him." Nonica sobbed. Frieza wasn't listening. He was enjoying every second of his attack on the Saiyan prince. It was then that a miracle happened. Goku arrived finally healed and ready for action.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." he said.

"Goku. You're here." Nonica said overcome with joy.

"Yeah. So this Frieza, huh?"

"Yeah, that's him." Piccolo replied. He was still holding onto Nonica. She had stopped squirming.

Frieza released Vegeta. He stared at Goku curiously. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Goku. Whatever problems you have with Vegeta you can take it up with me now."

"Is that so?" Frieza smirked.

"Kakarot, you finally made it."

"Kakarot?" Frieza asked, "isn't that a Saiyan name." He started firing kai beams at Goku. Goku wasn't fazed at all. He simply swatted them away like flies. Goku then lunged at Frieza and brief scuffle ensued. Frieza was utterly stunned. Who was this warrior? Frieza had become frustrated. Vegeta began to laugh.

"Looks like you have finally meet your match, Frieza." Vegeta chuckled, "After all these years and what you did to my people, I finally get to see you fall. You going to finally meet your end at the hands of a true Super Saiyan." Vegeta let go in another fit of laughter.

Frieza had had enough and shot a beam of energy straight through Vegeta's chest. He fell back onto the ground. "VEGETA!" Nonica screamed. She finally shrugged off Piccolo and ran to her brother's side. "Oh, Vegeta." kneeling down beside him.

"Nonica?" Vegeta groaned.

"Don't talk. Please, just save your strength." she said, taking his hand into her. Tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nonica, for everything." Vegeta said.

"Sshhh…" Nonica shushed him putting her hand on his head and squeezing his hand.

"No. listen to me. I have spent my life taking pleasure in other people's misery. I am a beast, just like Frieza. I am what he made me. When I sent you away it wasn't just to protect you from his execution order. You had lost the light in your eyes and I never knew why. Even though we did what did when we were younger you had remained innocent. It was your youth, Nonica. I wanted to protect and keep him from taking your youth, your innocence. I didn't want you like me."

"You sacrificed your own, Vegeta."

"That is what an older brother is supposed to do, protect their baby sister." Nonica sobbed uncontrollably placing the back of his hand up to her cheek. He continued, "You went to Earth and found a new wonderful life. Family and friends that love you. You regained the light in your eyes. They shine like when you were a little girl. The fire in you is amazing when you are defending them. I want you to forget me and go now from here. Live and be happy."

"Vegeta, you have to stop talking now. You need to save your strength. We'll be able to get you some help."

Vegeta smiled at her and brushed a tear from her cheek with his hand. He turned his head to Goku. "Kakarot, listen to me. You must Frieza. Please. He took me and my little sister away from our father. We were just children. He made us do so many terrible things saying that if we didn't he would kill our father if didn't." tears began to well up in Vegeta's eyes as he continued, "He killed him anyway and destroyed our home planet. He ordered Nonica executed and I sent her away in order to protect her. He made me what I am now. Please, Kakarot, kill him. End this so that he can't do this to anyone else. Forget about your stinking honor, Kakarot. They'll get you killed. Stop him, please. Stop him. For me, for my father, your father, our planet. Stop him, Kakarot."

And with that Vegeta was gone. Nonica sobbed. She put her arm under his neck and pulled him up close to her, burying her face in his neck, "Vegeta, no. Please, don't leave me again. Please." She nuzzled his neck, willing him to wake and yell at her for cradling him like she was. That terrible night she was put in that space pod came back to her mind and played back like a movie on a screen.

_**The brave prince ran quickly back to the chambers that they all resided in. Nonica was sitting by the window, right he'd left her. She looked at him when he came storming in. Vegeta ran to her and grabbed her arm, "You have to go, now. Come on!" he said frantically. He grabbed a bag and some food from the small refrigerator that was in the room, throwing everything into the bag. He grabbed hold of Nonica's arm again and began to pull her out the room.**_

_**Nonica was confused, "What are you doing? What's going on? Let me go." she said as she started to panic.**_

"_**Shut up! We can't let them hear you. You have to get off this planet and go as far away from here as you can. Frieza has ordered Zarbon to execute you tonight." Vegeta explained. **_

"_**What! I told you that I didn't care." Nonica protested.**_

_**Vegeta stopped suddenly and pulled her close to him, "Well, I do! If you think that I am going to stand by and let them kill my 7-year-old sister then you're as crazy as they are. You're leaving and you're getting away from here and that is the end of it." he said sternly. Nonica didn't say another word as she let her brother take her to the planet's launching dock. They entered the room quietly and Vegeta took a quick look around. When he saw that no one was there at the moment, he pulled his sister to the first pod he laid his eyes on. He opened the door and put Nonica inside. "I want you close the door and punch in a destination, I don't want to know what it is, just do it." he said.**_

_**Nonica nodded in understanding, tears starting to flow from her eyes. Before she closed the door, she jumped out and put her arms around her brother's neck, "I hope to see you again someday, brother. Stay alive and thank you. I love you." she said.**_

_**Vegeta's closed his eyes tightly as he hugged her back, trying to keep the tears from flowing, "Take care, my sister. One day I will see you again, I promise. Now go." he said as he pulled away and helped back into the ship. Nonica shut the door and punched in some coordinates she'd heard once before Planet Vegeta blew up. In a matter of seconds the space pod blasted off leaving the young prince alone. He lifted his arm as if he were waving**_.

"Goodbye, my brother. I am so sorry. I love you." She kissed his cheek and gently laid him back on the ground.

Goku blasted a hole in the ground. He scooped the fallen prince up off the ground and carried him to the hole. Goku filled the hole back up with dirt and pat it when he had filled it. He had lain Vegeta to rest. A proper burial. He vowed that he would indeed put a stop to Frieza's reign of terror. Nonica went to sit next to her brother's grave, lost in her own grief. Battle faded from her mind. Goku then stood and turned his attention to Frieza. He hesitate for a moment out of concern for his friends and his son. Piccolo picked up on it. "Krillin, Gohan, Nonica, we need to get out of Goku's way. Let's go." he ordered. Krillin and Gohan did as they were asked. Nonica stayed kneeling beside her brother's grave. "Nonica, let's go!" Piccolo barked, but she stayed put. It was as if she was in her own world and she couldn't see anything going on around her. Piccolo stormed over to her, "Come on."

"No." she said. She didn't want to leave him.

Piccolo bent over, grabbed her arm, and hauled her over his shoulder. "I said you're going."

"No! Vegeta!" she screamed. She kicked her legs forcefully trying to get back to her feet. She wanted to stay with her brother. "AH!" she screeched.

Freiza chuckled, "Stupid Saiyan bitch." Frieza had broken her and he knew it. He relished in it.

Piccolo scowled at the monster. "I've got her, Goku. I'll leave you to take care of him." He took off into the sky. Nonica stop her struggling. She was too worn and heartbroken to fight anymore. She felt as if her soul had shattered. There was nothing more that that monster could snatch from her. He had taken it all. The very last piece of her past, her family was laying beneath the dirt. Piccolo landed next to Gohan and Krillin. He set Nonica on her feet and she immediately went down to sit on the ground. "Stop having a tantrum, Nonica. We had to get out of Goku's way." Piccolo scolded.

"I don't care if Frieza kills me or not. He's taken everything else away from me." Nonica muttered tears dripping from her chin. "Vegeta was mean and vicious, violent and sometimes heartless. A total monster. But he was my brother and…I…I loved him." She put her hands over her face and sobbed.

Piccolo was taken aback by her words. Nonica had finally had more than she could take. It was killing him because he didn't know what to do for her. Should he hold her? Should he try to calm her? Should he ignore her all together and let her have her moment? He knelt down beside. "Hey," he whispered, "it's going to be alright. Vegeta, knew the risk involved, but he wanted to try anyway. He was seeking his revenge. Nonica, your brother died a free man today. No longer a slave under Frieza. He went down doing what he did best. What all you Saiyans do best. You shouldn't cry from him, you should be proud of him. He wouldn't approve of you doing this anyway. Didn't you hear anything he said to you today? He wants you to live."

Nonica moved her hands from in front of her face and looked up at Piccolo. "You're right." she muttered.

Piccolo reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Yeah, so let's dry your eyes and focus of Goku."

Nonica nodded and let Piccolo help her stand to her feet. His touch. It sent shock waves through her. Oh, how she had longed to feel his touch. She had to metaphorically shake herself though, because she had to focus on the battle at hand.

This was it the fight to end all fights. A Saiyan was stepping up to face Frieza. Somewhere in her heart of hearts, Nonica knew that Vegeta's words were true. Goku was the Super Saiyan that was prophesied by her people so many years ago. It made her feel a great deal of satisfaction to know that a Sayian was going to end the reign of terror that Frieza had induced on the universe for so many years. Goku was going to be the one to avenge their race and her brother. Frieza was not going to be able and take another father their children. Force a family to have to themselves in order to survive. Take another boy from his family and change him into a hateful, heartless monster. _It's not going to be in vain, Vegeta. _she thought,_ You will be avenged by a Saiyan. Our people, our planet, our father will be avenged. It's all going to come to an end today. I do make a promise to you that I will be brave and I will stand to fight if Goku should need it. Rest well my brother._

The four Z Warriors stood together on the top of the mountain and watched on as the battle began. There was no turning back now. Frieza knew that they were from Earth. They had to stand ready should Goku need their help. They all understand that if it didn't end here, then Earth would be Frieza's next stop. All four warriors from Gohan to Krillin to Nonica to Piccolo knew that they themselves could die here, but that didn't matter. They would defend their home with everything they had and they all knew one thing for certain….One way or another, Frieza could not walked off Planet Namek alive.

Goku and Frieza face off in the fight of the century. As the Warriors of Earth look on, they are filled with a strange sense of hope. Can Goku overcome the tyrant Freiza? Can they defeat this monster and bring peace to the universe once again? Found out next time in the next exciting chapter of…Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

There you guys go. I know that it was really short, but hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry that it has taken me so long to updated this story, but I'm gonna try to do better about my chapter updates. As always please feel free to leave my a review and let me know what you guys think of the job I'm doing and, of course, don't forget to back for the next chapter. Until we meet again my friends.


	15. Chapter 15: An Angel and A Demon

Chapter 15: An Angel and A Demon

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

Hey everyone, I hope that you are loving this story so far and thank you so much to those that continue to come back and read my fan fiction. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy chapter 15.

* * *

The battle between Goku and Frieza had been raging, it seemed, forever. The four Warriors of Earth watched on in tensed silence. If Goku did not come out the victor, then Earth would be next on Frieza's list of destroyed planets. That just couldn't happen. The battle had been so eventful. They even had a visit from Captain Ginyu in a Bulma suit. That only resulted in Ginyu going back to his froggy form. Freiza was gaining the upper hand in the battle. Goku was getting tired, running out of energy and running out of options. He decided that he was going to have to use the Spirit Bomb if he was going to have any hopes of winning this fight. He raised his hands and began to gather energy from Planet Namek itself. He even borrowed energy from the neighboring planets. The others watched on and tried to figure out what Goku was doing. Krillin looked up and was stunned to see a massive ball of blue energy forming in the sky. "It's the Spirit Bomb!" he exclaimed.

The others looked up at the sky and were just as stunned. The ball was enormous. They had never seen anything like it. "Look at that thing." Nonica said in awe.

"It's incredible." Piccolo replied, "Guys, we need to give Goku some of our energy. He needs more." Piccolo extended both his arms out to either of his sides. Gohan and Krillin placed their hands on Piccolo's. Nonica stretched her arms out in front of her with her palms out and focused her energy towards Goku. After a few moments of giving their energy, "Okay, that's enough. We don't want to give up all of it." Piccolo said and they all stopped.

Frieza continued his attack on Goku, but every time he hit him, Goku just got back up and put his arms back up to the sky. Frieza was the only one that didn't know what was about to go down on that planet. He knocked Goku across the ground and Goku landed in the water. It was then that Frieza noticed the massive ball of energy. It was reflected in the water and when Frieza turned to look and saw the plan Goku had been cooking up all this time. He decided he was going to stop it at the source and just kill Goku. Nonica and Piccolo had other plans though. They both blindsided Frieza and sent him fly away from Goku. The two warriors held Frieza off as best they could to give Goku a chance at finishing the Spirit Bomb.

Frieza had grown tired of the two warriors, the battle with Goku, the planet in general and decided to just blow them all up, but Goku was ready and he hurled the ball of energy at the evil tyrant. Goku, Nonica, and Piccolo threw themselves to the ground to avoid the blast.

There was a loud crash, a flash of light, and then nothing. It was over. Gohan and Krillin looked all around them trying to find their friends, praying that they hadn't died in the explosion. Something in the distance caught their eye. Nonica and Piccolo had emerged from the water. They were weak but they were alive. Gohan and Krillin watched with delight as Nonica and Piccolo pulled Goku out of the water and onto dry land. Piccolo pulled himself out of the water. He turned and extended his hand to Nonica. She looked up at him for a moment before taking his hand and letting him help her pull herself out of the water. Exhausted from giving her energy, the little scuffle with Frieza, and heaving Goku up on the shore, Nonica stumbled. She almost fell to the ground, but something had stopped her. When the princess looked up, Piccolo was staring back down at her. He smiled. Nonica's face flushed a little and she straightened herself. She slid her hands out of Piccolo's hands. She smiled shyly. Krillin and Gohan had joined them at that point. They all began to talk about how wonderful it was going to be to finally get home.

Krillin helped Goku stand. They were about to head to the ship when the unthinkable happened. Frieza had survived and he was furious. His first victim was Piccolo. Though Frieza was aiming to kill Goku, Piccolo pushed him out of the way of the attack and took it himself. Nonica watched in shock and horror as Piccolo fell to the ground. Tears felled her eyes and her fists clinched together tightly. Before she even knew what she was doing, she charged at Frieza. "Nonica, don't!" Goku shouted. But he was too late to stop her. Nonica had unsheathed her dagger, meaning to plunge it into Frieza's cold blackened heart. For her race, her father, her brother, for her Piccolo.

Frieza grinned and caught Nonica's hand that was holding the dagger. He twisted it until she dropped it into his own hand. "Now what were you really planning to do with this." he said. Still holding her wrist, Frieza spun Nonica around and held her dangling to him. "The last of the royal Saiyan family." he mocked.

"Let her go, Frieza. Your fight is with me." Goku demanded.

Frieza continued on as if Goku hadn't even spoken. "When you see Vegeta, tell him I said 'hello'" And with that Frieza plunged Nonica's dagger into her back.

Nonica gasped in shock and agony. Her eyes widened and her mouth filled with her own blood. It began to run down the side of her mouth. Tears rolled down her face. Nonica looked down at Goku and said, "I'm sorry." Frieza flung her into the water and everything went black.

Back on Earth, high up on the Lookout, Kami was shaken to his core. "No!' he cried.

"What's wrong, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Nonica has fallen. I can sense it. My poor child."

"No. Not Nonica."

Kami pushed his senses to their very limit trying to feel out his child. He concentrated so hard that his body began to shake. He clung to the hope that she was alive. That there was still some life in her body. _Nonica, if you can hear me please answer. Are you all right, daughter? _He tried to communicate with her, but he got no reply. "Nonica." he whispered, lowering his head.

"_Father?"_

The voice was inside of Kami's head. It was faint and pained, but it was his Nonica's voice. Kami let out a sigh of relief. He looked to Mr. Popo. "She lives." he said. He closed his eyes once again and went deep into meditation. He saw darkness. He looked around and found Nonica. There was a faint light around her and she appeared to be floating under the water of Namek. "Nonica, can you hear me?" he asked.

Nonica appeared unconscious, but Kami was communicating with her inside their minds. "Yes, Father. I hear you." she replied. "I failed."

"Failed?"

"Yes, I wanted to avenge my family and planet. Frieza has taken everything. He even took Piccolo and, in doing so, took you too. I wanted him to pay and I failed. Now I'm dying."

"Daughter, you must listen to me. You must hang on. I live." he told.

"But, Frieza killed Piccolo. I saw it."

"No, Nonica. I am standing on the Lookout as we speak and if I'm alive…"

"Then so is Piccolo."

Kami smiled. He knew how Nonica felt about Piccolo. Though he didn't know how or when it happened, his beautiful, good hearted daughter had fallen in love with Piccolo. She had turned her rage on Frieza because she thought Freiza had snatched Piccolo away from her. She thought that she had lost Piccolo once again and, with Piccolo gone, it had also meant that Kami was snatched away from her as well. "Yes, Nonica. Piccolo is clinging to life. He is fighting to survive and you must do the same. You must live. You have to hang on. Mr. Popo has gone to gather the dragon balls. King Kai has a plan. I need you to hold on just as long as you can. Don't let that monster, Frieza, win. You must FIGHT!"

Nonica's eyes popped open then. She was suddenly conscious. Though she was terribly injured, she was determined to live through this. She was going to fight just as her adoptive father had told her to. She had to live long enough for King Kai to execute whatever plan he had concocted.

The current of the water had pulled her so far from where Frieza had thrown her. She saw land and slowly swam to it, the dagger still in her back. Nonica reached up and gripped the land above her with both hands. With every bit of strength she had left in her body, the brave princess pulled herself to the surface. She emerged from the water. She gasped and coughed for air. Her lungs stung from the water that had flowed in while she was unconscious. She rested on the ground, lying on her belly, and breathed in deeply. Her wound ached terribly and she was losing a lot of blood, but she was too stubborn to die now. When she had finally spit out the last of the water she lifted her head and looked around. Her eyes widened when she realized where she had ended up. She was staring at Vegeta's grave. Somehow fate had brought her to her brother. She crawled over to the mound of dirt and settled beside it. "Oh, Vegeta. I don't know what is about to take place here or on Earth, but at least you're here to keep me company." she smiled. Nonica reached behind her and took hold of the handle of the dagger. She braced herself and then pulled as hard and as fast as she could. She let out a scream as she rolled over on her back. She held on to the dagger and looked up at the sky. "Okay, Kami. Whatever you and King Kai are scheming you need to hurry it up. I don't know if I'm gonna last long." she muttered. From where she was, everything seemed peaceful and calm. That wasn't the reality though. There was still a battle going on somewhere on the planet, she would bet her life on that fact. She chuckled to herself at the thought of her betting her life on anything at the moment. Nonica soon gave into the darkness and slipped back into unconsciousness. She didn't even notice that the sky had begun to turn black.

The ground next to the princess shifted and moved until the Prince of Saiyans had freed himself and rose up from beneath it. He looked beside him to find his sister lying next to him. The blood soaked dagger was still in her hand and the ground under her was stained crimson red with her royal blood. He was stunned for a moment, but shook himself and placed his two fingers against Nonica's throat. He was relieved to find, though it was faint, she had a pulse. "Still hanging on? Maybe you're more Saiyan than I gave you credit for." Vegeta took the dagger from Nonica's hand, wiped away the blood, and, for reason that he himself didn't understand, put the weapon back in its sheath that was tied to Nonica's thigh. He stood up and bent down to gather up his sister, placing her over his shoulder. "Keep on fighting. I'm going to get us off this dirt clot." he muttered and began to walk, looking for a ship to escape the planet on.

The sun was shining and the birds were softly singing somewhere off in the distance. There were wildflowers everywhere in almost every color. It was peaceful and quiet. Nonica lay in the tall grass and flowers just looking up at the clear blue sky. The air was so sweet and the princess was completely at peace. Her eyes drifted to flowers and let out a contented sigh. "Beautiful." she muttered.

"Very beautiful." a voice replied.

Nonica turned her head to see Piccolo lying beside her with his arms behind his head. He didn't have on his cape or his turban, just his gi. "Piccolo? What are you doing here?" she asked. She sat up and looked around. "Oh my God, are we dead?"

"I don't think so." Piccolo answered.

"Then what is this?"

"Maybe it's a dream."

"Then why are you here?"

"That is something I have no answer for. I thought this was my dream for a minute."

"I thought you were dead. I thought Frieza had killed you."

"Is that why you flung yourself at him with a dagger knowing full well you couldn't defeat him with it?" he looked over at her, she looked shocked, "I saw you just before I lost consciousness. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"I got angry. I thought you had been killed again."

Piccolo grinned and sat up, "Why would that make you mad?" Nonica made no response as she turned her head and look in front of her. She was sitting in the middle of the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen. It was simply gorgeous and what made it even better was she was there with the man that she loved with all her heart. Surely she was dreaming. That was the only explanation that she could come up with. She couldn't remember anything after she had blacked out beside Vegeta's grave on Namek. Oh yes, definitely a dream, which meant that she wasn't dead yet. That was a good thing. Piccolo reached over and gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "Hey, I asked you question." he said softly.

Nonica knew that she was dreaming and that since she was dreaming there was no reason to conceal her feelings. Piccolo wasn't going to laugh at her or reject her in her dreams. "I came to Namek because I wanted to be sure you were brought back."

Piccolo tuck her hair behind her ear and softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Why would you care that I got brought back? Kami?" he asked.

"No." she replied, "Not just because of Kami. I wanted to make sure you were brought back because I wanted to tell how I felt about you."

Piccolo removed his and said, "You came all that way to tell me that you hate me and that I am the worst part of your father. How it isn't fair that he should be linked to me and that he have to die because of that link."

Nonica had once said something like that to Piccolo. It was the night after the tournament and Nonica had planned to kill Piccolo, but couldn't bring herself to end him. It was the link he shared with Kami and the fact that Kami died if Piccolo had died that had saved Piccolo that night. She hated that he, even her dream, would think that that was how she still felt about him. She shook her head, "No, Piccolo, I don't hate you. I'm in love with you. I have loved you for so long." she placed her hands in her lap and stared down at her fingers. "I don't when it happened or even how it happened, but I fell in love with you. I never told you because I didn't think you could feel the same about me. Kami's daughter, remember?"

Piccolo was stunned. He had said once that he could never care about Kami's daughter, nothing could be further from the truth though. He loved this woman. He loved her very much. He smiled, "I thought you hated me. I didn't think you could ever love me. Love a monster."

Nonica's head snapped back in his direction. "You are not a monster." she snapped. She got up on her knees and crawled closer to Piccolo. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes and said, "You are good. You overcame the things that King Piccolo wanted you to do. You are better than all that hate and anger."

"I guess I have you and Gohan to thank for that. You two were the only ones that didn't treat me like a demon and a monster."

Nonica smiled, "Because you're none of those things. Not anymore. You're different now."

Piccolo closed his eyes and placed his hands around Nonica's wrist, savoring the feeling of her touch. "I could never be that demon, Nonica. Not when I have the love of angel." Nonica's hands fell from his face as he continued, "I'm in love with an angel. She drives me crazy and makes me angry. She has never been afraid of me and stood up to me when no one else would dare. But, she has shown me kindness and caring, even when that had not been her intention. She did all of that without thinking. I need her by my side because she is my redemption, my salvation. I don't know how I could have lived without her and now I would die for her." Piccolo reached up to wipe a tear that had fallen down Nonica's face keeping his hand on her cheek. "You are my angel, Nonica. I love you. I have been such a fool. I've hurt you and said terrible things to you, but I swear to you that I will never do any of that again. I want to be with you and protect you, love you and have you love me. I love you, Nonica." Piccolo slid his hand behind Nonica's neck and pulled her to him. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Piccolo put his other hand around Nonica's waist and pulled her into his lap. Her arms went around Piccolo's neck. What a wonderful dream this had turned out to be. Nonica almost didn't care if she ever woke up from it, but all goods things must end. Piccolo suddenly disappeared leaving Nonica in her meadow alone. The princess jumped to her feet and looked all around her. Piccolo was gone. It was such a beautiful dream and then he vanished. Nonica was suddenly filled with pain and anguish. She knew that the dream was only that, a dream. Piccolo would never love her. Never say all those beautiful heartfelt things to her. They would never embrace and share a long passionate kiss like that in reality. Nonica fell down to her knees and sobbed.

Piccolo woke up on the ground looking up at the little Namekian boy named Dende. He was fully healed and was going to be just fine thanks to Dende. Piccolo got to his feet and looked around. They were back on Earth. Dende had explained that they were all brought back to life by a wish made on Earth's dragon balls. The wish brought back Guru, the elder Namekian, and with him alive Porunga was able to come back. Dende asked Porunga to bring everyone except for Frieza and Goku to Earth. Piccolo looked around him once more. He saw Gohan and Bulma and the rest of the Namekians, but where was Nonica? He could have sworn that they were just together and then she was gone. He then remembered it was just a dream. "Of course, it was just a dream. Nothing like that could happen for us." Piccolo mumbled, "But, where is she?"

"You there, boy! Get over here." They all looked to see Vegeta coming out of a clearing in the woods. He was carrying Nonica. She was bleeding badly and still unconscious. "You must heal her. She isn't going to last much longer." Vegeta said.

Piccolo hurried over to them. "Give her to me." he said.

Vegeta scoffed, "Where were you when she got skewered with her own dagger?"

"Shut the fuck up and give her to me, Vegeta!"

The prince smirked, "Well, aren't we testy? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually cared about my little sister, Namek."

"I care for her far more than you ever could. Now give her to me." Piccolo replied. He took Nonica from Vegeta and carried her over to Dende. He sank down to the ground with Nonica's legs on the ground and supporting her back in his arms. "Dende, please help her." he begged.

"Sure thing." Dende answered and placed his over her.

Nonica began to glow with the healing power Dende was generating through her body. When the glowing stopped Nonica's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Piccolo. She smiled and said, "You came back. I got so scared when you vanished out of the meadow."

"What?" Piccolo said.

Nonica realized where she was and that she was awake and alive. "Nothing. Help me up."

Piccolo did as she asked and helped her to feet. _Meadow? We had the same dream? Is that possible?_ Piccolo thought. Nonica walked over and hugged Bulma and Gohan, so very glad that she had survived just like Kami had told her to. She was brought up to speed when she realized that Vegeta and everyone else was alive. That was why Kami had come to her and told her to fight. If she had died after the wish was made on Earth then she would have excluded and therefore would have remained dead.

Guru had soon passed away and he made Moori the elder Namekian, giving him the power over the Namekian dragon balls. All that was left to do now was to wait for news about the battle still going on between Goku and Frieza.

It seemed like an eternity waiting for the news on Goku. Finally, the report came in. King Kai acted as a link so that Yamcha could talk to Bulma. Yamcha told Bulma that Goku did defeat Frieza, but couldn't get off the planet before it had exploded. Goku was gone and so was Planet Namek. They weren't too sad because they knew that could bring him back with the Namekian dragon balls and that they would be able to wish back their other friends along with Krillin very soon. They made plans to do just that. Bulma also arranged for the Namekians and even Vegeta to stay at Capsule Corp. until they could make preparations to make a New Namek. They all loaded up on a huge Capsule Corp. air bus and headed to Capsule Corp. while Nonica headed back to Kami's Lookout to reunite with her adopted father and Mr. Popo.

When Nonica laid eyes on Kami she embraced tightly and tears streamed down her. It had been so long since she had seen him and she had missed him so much. "Thank you for coming to me. I thought I was gone for a second there." she confessed.

"You are a fighter, my child, and I am very proud of you. You were so brave. You fought bravely and you came home safe and sound." Kami replied. Nonica smiled into his chest and just let her father hold her. When they finally released each other, Nonica gave Mr. Popo a very big hug as well. He told her that he had made her a huge dinner and for her to go on inside and enjoy. Nonica did just that and she enjoy the meal very much. She soon departed and went back to her home in the mountains. It seemed like forever since she was last in her own bed and it was a wonderful feeling. She went to bed that with a strange sense of peace. Frieza was no longer a threat to her and her race and her father had been avenged, and what was better is that a Saiyan had been the one to avenge them. Nonica went to sleep that night with a smile on her face and wondered if she would see Piccolo in her dreams. She sincerely hoped that she would because, in her dreams, Piccolo loved her and they were happy. She figured that that was better than nothing for now.

Frieza is gone and the universe is at peace once again. Nonica has made it through the ordeals of Namek in one piece. She is back on Earth and now even Vegeta is with her. How will he adjust to life on Earth? Can the Saiyan siblings be on the same planet in peace? What about the special dream that helped Nonica pull through her brush with death? Was it truly "just a dream" or could it have been so much more? Find out in the next and final chapter of….Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

Okay guys, chapter 15 is done and it looks like this story is winding down so be sure you come back soon for the conclusion of my exciting story. I hope that you have enjoyed the trip as much as I have and for those of you who are fans of my other story, I am considering a sequel so be on the look out for that. As always please feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: A Beautiful Truth

Chapter 16: A Beautiful Truth

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

Hello once again and thanks for joining me in the last chapter of my fan fiction. I know that it's gone up pretty quickly after the last chapter but I started typing and before I knew it the chapter was finished. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far and that you love the final chapter just as much as you have the rest of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

A few months had passed since the events on Planet Namek. Everyone had gathered together at Capsule Corp. to wish back their fallen friends. They had wanted to wish back Goku and Krillin back first. They had wished for them to be sent to the Earth's Check-in Station so that when they wished the back to life they would be Earth and not the wished to the location where Namek had once been. Purunga had told them that Goku lived and would die if he was sent to the Check-in Station. They all decided to have him sent to Earth, but Purunga said that he did not wish to be transported there but would be coming home soon. Vegeta knew that Goku was off somewhere training. That was the only explanation. The prince wanted to know how Goku had achieved his Super Saiyan status and was not about to wait for Goku to decide to return to Earth. He decided that he was going to go out and find Goku and make Goku tell him how he did it.

Nonica was standing just outside of the crowd. She was listening to her friends speculate about why Goku didn't want to return just yet. Vegeta walked over to her and pulled over to the side, further away from her friends. "What is it?" Nonica asked.

"Kakarot is off somewhere training. I know he is." Vegeta replied.

Nonica shrugged her shoulders, "So, what if he is? He'll be back soon enough. I know Goku. He is true to his word."

"I want to find. I have to know how he became a Super Saiyan. I must achieve my birthright."

"So, you want to go off into outer space on some wild goose chase just so you can ask Goku how he became a Super Saiyan? Vegeta, you have no idea where to even start. A needle in a haystack the size of a galaxy that's just crazy."

"Perhaps, but I have to know how he did it. I can not just stay here wasting my time these idiots you call friends. Would you like to come with me?"

Nonica was taken aback by his question. Vegeta wanted her to go with him? She looked over at her friends all gathered there. They were wishing back Krillin now and in an instance, he was standing before his friends. Nonica smiled. She then looked over the crowd. Could she leave all of them and go with her brother on a mission they may never accomplish? Nonica then spotted Piccolo. Could she leave him? Her heart ached at just the thought. They weren't together, but to not be able to see him was just too much for her. "No. I don't want to go with you." Nonica answered, not taking her eyes off Piccolo.

Piccolo was standing just to the right of Dende. He had been taking everything in. watching everything unfold before him. He had noticed Vegeta walk up to Nonica and pull her away from the others. He couldn't help himself. When he saw Vegeta talking to Nonica he listened in. His hearing was the best on the planet. He heard Vegeta ask Nonica leave with him. He didn't hear her answer though. There was just too much going on around him. It wasn't any of his business anyway so he turned his attention back to others.

Vegeta followed Nonica's eyes and saw that she was staring at Piccolo. He scoffed, "You would pass up this opportunity for him?" Nonica gave no reply. Power wasn't everything to Nonica and Vegeta just couldn't understand that. "Hmph. Your lose, sister. You stay right here and admire that Namek from a distance and pray that he will come to you and confess his undying devotion to you. Silly dreams for a little girl. Love is for the weak, Nonica."

Nonica smiled slightly and said, "And that, Vegeta, is why Goku will always be better than you." She left him standing there by himself with his arms folded and the ever present pissed off expression plastered on his face.

"Suit yourself." Vegeta growled and ran off to get on the space ship that Dr. Briefs had just built.

Everyone looked up as Vegeta took off into outer space with the stolen ship. Piccolo quickly glanced around. He felt a small surge of panic and then he laid his eyes on her. She wasn't looking up at the sky with the others. She was looking at him. Their eyes meet for just moment and then they both looked in other directions. Once everyone had settled down from Vegeta's sudden departure, they decided to wish back Yamcha. After the wish was made and Yamcha had appeared in front of his friends, the dragon disappeared and everyone started to leave.

Nonica was talking to Bulma and Yamcha, saying her goodbyes with her back turned to Piccolo. The Namekian just stood there for a moment and stared at her and then she flew into the sky. Bulma saw Piccolo watching her leaving and saw the look on his face. It was as if Nonica was the most precious thing on the planet. _Please, Piccolo, wake up and realize that she looks at you the exact same way you look at her._ she thought. She and Yamcha went inside to catch up.

Piccolo took to the skies. He didn't have any particular place in mind he just flew. He soon found himself in the mountains where Nonica lived. Nonica had cleared out a large portion of the trees in the valley and was using it as a training ground. Piccolo saw her below training. He flew downward and touched down beside a tree just outside of the training area. He propped against the tree, crossed his arms, and watched Nonica as she stretched.

Nonica had sensed his energy when he approached, but didn't think anything of it until she sensed him land behind. She stopped her stretching and turned to face him. "Hello, Piccolo. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"I saw Vegeta talking to you. Well, I heard Vegeta talking to you." Piccolo said.

"Those ears of yours are going to get you into a lot of trouble some day. It isn't polite to eavesdrop." _Oh, shit! How much of that conversation did he hear? _Nonica thought with a panic.

"He wanted you to go with him."

"Yes and I obviously said 'no'. Is that all?"

"No, I was just wondering why?"

Nonica shrugged. "I have a life here, Piccolo. I didn't want to leave my father and Mr. Popo and all my friends. I like Earth. I don't want to go all over the galaxy looking for Goku."

"That's what he's doing?"

"Yep, he is so impatient. He wants to find out how Goku was able to become a Super Saiyan. It's crazy."

Piccolo stood there and looked at Nonica. He began to think about that day on Namek and the battle with Freiza. He thought about just how close Nonica had come to dying. How close he had come to losing her. Nonica had gotten so angry that she tried to attack Frieza. She had never really ever been prone to losing her temper like that. Something dark had been unleashed inside of Nonica during that fight. Some Saiyan rage that had long laid dormant. Something that Kami had helped Nonica lock away until she was ready for it to surface again. Nonica had been training hard and meditating at Kami's Lookout almost daily ever since that battle in order to harness that power. "You've almost got it order control." Piccolo commented.

"Yeah, it's been difficult. My Saiyan instinct continues to kick in and my urges to fight and destroy can be so hard to ignore, but I'm reining them in and it's gotten better."

"Well, you are certainly the strongest, bravest woman I know."

Nonica blushed a little. "That battle did something to me, Piccolo. It was like the Saiyan I once was had grown up and was lying in wait for the day she got to face the beast again."

Piccolo straightened from where he had been propping and walked over to Nonica. "I can't imagine what living with Freiza had been like for you."

"A living nightmare. I had giving up after watching my father die and I refused to destroy anymore people. I was beat almost everyday. I was almost killed once." Nonica shuttered at the memories of her life under Freiza, "I use to be so evil."

"No, Nonica. You were a child doing what she had been taught to do. You've never been evil." Piccolo replied.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any of it any less awful." There was silence between the two for a few minutes and it was driving Nonica crazy. "The Namekians will be leaving soon." she said.

"Yes, I suppose they will be."

A question had been haunting Nonica. Piccolo had been spending a little time with the Namekians. He had been learning more about his heritage and Nonica had begun to wonder if Piccolo would decide to go with them when they got ready to go to their own planet. "Were you planning to go with them?"

Piccolo grinned, "Why so curious?"

"Just am."

"I suppose that I would stay if there was a good reason to." Piccolo didn't know what exactly what it was he was trying to accomplish by saying such a thing, but he was tired of keeping his feelings hidden from her. He had to know one way or the other what kind of chance they had together.

"I figured you would want to stay here because it's your home." Piccolo just looked at her and didn't say anything. Nonica shrugged her shoulders and said, "You'll do what you feel you need to do, I guess." she turned to start her training for the day.

_She is so stubborn._ Piccolo thought. He wasn't good with things of the heart, but she made him want to try. Piccolo was no coward, but Nonica scared the hell out of him. Fear of her rejecting him scared the hell out of him. He wanted her. The dream. Could it be possible that they had shared a dream? Or had they meet in dreamland? He'd had no problem telling her his feelings in the dream because it was just a dream. Nonica wasn't really in that meadow with him, was she? He decided to try something a little reckless. He walked up behind her and said, "I can't think of any place I'd rather be than back in that meadow with an angel."

Nonica froze. The memory of the dream she had the day she almost died played back in her mind. She turned back around and looked at Piccolo, "What did you say?" she asked.

"You heard me." he replied, "She told me that I wasn't a monster. I told her that I needed her because…"

"She is your redemption." Nonica finished. Piccolo smiled and nodded his head. Tears began to well up in Nonica's eyes, "You really were there. I didn't dream that up. We meet up in our dreams and that means…"

"Everything we said to each other was real because we both thought we were talking to dream versions of one another." Piccolo said finishing her sentence.

Nonica was stunned. She had poured her heart out to Piccolo in her dream because she didn't think she was talking to the real Piccolo, but she was. "I think I might faint."

Piccolo walked closer to her and placed his hands around either of her shoulders. He looked into her deep icy blue eyes, "Nonica, give me a reason to stay. Let me hear the words from your lips. I must know that it truly was real."

"We said everything that needed to be said, Piccolo." Nonica said softly. She reached up and put her hands on the sides of his face and lowered his head. Piccolo's hands moved down to Nonica's waist as he basked in the tenderness of her touch. Nonica's cheek touched Piccolo's and her lips were close to his ear. "I am in love with a former demon." she whispered, "He is stubborn and sometimes arrogant. He pushes me to my limit and almost everything turns into a argument. He has become so kind and has overcome so much to become something more than what he started out to be. I almost died for him and I would do it again in an instant."

Piccolo smiled and a sense of relief washed over him. It was all true. Somehow this beautiful, perfect angel had fallen in love with him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Piccolo embraced Nonica and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted the small lady Saiyan's feet off the ground and held her in his arms. After all that time of agony and believing that there was no way she could ever feel anything for him, Piccolo had been wrong. She belonged to him. She had always belonged to him and he didn't know it. She was his angel, his treasure, his Nonica. He pulled away from her just enough so that he could press his lips against hers. They shared a kiss that they both had been yearning to share for so long. "Oh, Nonica." he said into her lips, "I had believed that I would live in this agony forever, that you could never feel for me what I feel for you. Then, just like the angel you are, you saved me. I love you. I will love and protect you for the rest of my life. Forever."

Nonica smiled, "I love you. I promise to protect and love you and make sure you never feel that agony ever again. I belong to you, Piccolo. I believe that I've always belonged to you." Their lips meet once again. They were tangled up in one another. All that time spent alone and being starved of each others' affection melted away. They were finally together. No more pride, no more fear, only love.

Time passed by and soon it was time to gather together once again at Capsule Corp. and summon the eternal dragon, Purunga. Everyone had already gotten to Capsule Corp. when Nonica and Piccolo showed up together. "Well, what's this now?" Bulma asked with a huge grin on her face. Piccolo smiled and wrapped his arms around Nonica and pulled her back against him.

Yamcha put his arm on Bulma's shoulder and said, "Nonica and Piccolo a couple? It's about time. I knew something was up that day we were getting in the car to go to Snake Way and Piccolo had wondered where Nonica had snuck off to."

"Yeah, well, I thought we had something to do here other than comment Nonica's and my relationship." Piccolo replied and Nonica giggled softly.

And with that Purunga was summoned. Tien and Chiaotzu were wished back and were greeted warmly by their friends. Then it was time for the Namekians to bid the Earth farewell. It was a sad time because they had grown quite fond of the people they had meet on Earth and were very grateful for all of their hospitality. They all said there goodbyes and the wish for them to be transported to their own planet was made. Nonica gripped Piccolo tightly. The fear that he was going to leave still plagued and filled her with dread. Piccolo felt Nonica's hold on him tighten and her body tense. He leaned over and nuzzled behind her ear, "I'm not going anywhere. I could never leave you." he whispered. Nonica closed her eyes, let out a sigh of relief, and smiled. The Namekians began to disappear and in a few moments they were all gone. Purunga and the Namekian dragon balls followed behind them. Nonica realized that she was still wrapped in Piccolo's arms and that he was still with her. She could not have been happier. She had her Piccolo and she was not about to let him go. He felt the very same way about her. They knew that they could take on anything that life had to throw at them as long as they faced it together.

Nonica and Piccolo have finally set aside their pride and their fear and found their way to each other. They have confessed their love for one another and now nothing can separate them. Their love is stronger than any foe that dare try to and disrupt the peace on Earth. And so concludes this portion of the story of the….Princess of Saiyans.

* * *

Well, that's all folks. I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story of Nonica and for those that are wondering and have been freaking out, yes, I am already making plans to write a sequel. My goal for this series of fan fictions is to take the entire dragon ball series and write about what the show would have been like if my OC had been a real character. It has been a fun and interesting project and I think that I have done a fairly decent job on including Nonica into the storyline and I hope that you all love her and her story as much I have loved writing. Well, I have to go for now. Please feel free to review this chapter and if there is something you've missed in the other chapters, of course, feel free to go back and read it again. Be on the look out for the sequel and thank you for reading my fan fiction. Bye bye.


End file.
